Pushed out of the closet into Naya's arms
by laura7978
Summary: Heya Fic. Heather is forced to come to terms with the fact that she is really dating Naya. Glee just wrapped final season 3 and they are off to go on their final tour while Heather's fake boyfriend Taylor just outed her.
1. The Threat to the Push Out

-Backdrop of this fan fic. The cast is just wrapped on the 3rd season and they are going out to start their last tour together. Naya and Heather have been dating since season 1. They hide their relationship for many reasons but basically because of Heather not wanting to come to terms how real and serious it really is and doesn't want to tell anyone if she truly is unsure if it will last. Not to mention her mother would die if she found out. Heather was only dating Taylor for a short time before meeting Naya and soon after they met it became what it is today so she asked Taylor if he could be her Hollywood boyfriend every so often so she could hide her and Naya. He agreed because he always wanted to secretly do her and maybe one day he would get a favor in return. -

The Cast of Glee are having a party to start of their 3rd and final tour together. Entertainment Tonight is going to be there to interview everyone. Heather has invited Taylor to the last few events since there has been more talk about her and Naya dating.

Naya walks into the auditorium alone in short black dress form fitting to her perfect body. She has heels making her sexy legs look even more sexy if possible. Her hair in flowing off her shoulders even though she looks spectacular she is missing something…Heather. But she deals by walking up to the open bar. She gets a mixed drink and looks around the room trying to find Heather. She sees her standing next to Taylor talking with Dianna and makes eye contact then looks to her feet sadly.

Heather takes a deep breath after seeing Naya. Dianna sees the girls make eye contact and reaches out to Heather and rubs her arm whispering, "Are you okay Heather?"

Heather nods, "It is what it is. Thanks though."

Taylor looks at Naya and then puts his arm around Heather. Naya sees this and rolls her eyes.

"How about I get my girl and drink?"

Heather and Dianna look strangely at Taylor for saying that because he doesn't have to pretend around Dianna she was one of the first people that the girls told. She actually asked them during season 1.

Heather nods and cracks a small smile. "Yes! Thanks anything with vodka would be awesome."

"You got it." His kisses her cheek and walks off.

Dianna mouths what the fuck to Heather as he walks off.

"Okay are you guys dating now? Or is he just doing this because ET is here?"

Heather shrugs with confusion. "I know! I have no idea but if he doesn't stop Naya is going to be super pissed and out us with plain frustration."

Dianna laughs knowing Heather is exactly right because all she hears from Naya is how this bothers her because she knows how she feels about Heather.

Naya notices Taylor left Heather side so she takes this time to go up to the love of her life and at least say hi before he gets back. She walks up and smiles at the two girls, Dianna can see the hurt in her eyes.

"Hey guys." She can't keep her eyes off Heather. She gives Heather the up and down. Heather is wearing a royal blue tight dress complementing her blue eyes.

"You look beautiful Heather." She leans in a hugs her being that is all she is a loud to get away with at events. She whispers in her ear, "I love you and seriously please don't let him kiss you again..Ok?"

They pull apart and Heather laughs. "I knew you saw that. I told Dianna you did. I have no idea what he is doing."

"I think maybe you have to cut him loose he totally wants you." Naya says and Dianna nods.

"No, he is just trying to help." Heather reassures Naya with a gentle touch on her arm.

Naya sips her drink and Heather looks at her drink enviously.

"You want some? I can get you one baby."

Heather shakes her head, "No thanks honey, Taylor was getting one for me…soon hopefully. I'm dying over hear. I hate when the media is here."

Dianna sees how is so difficult for Naya not to embrace a nervous Heather. Soon it gets quiet between them from the tension that always accompings these two at this events. Everyone that knows about them which only includes the immediate cast wants Heather to just be proud and just be open with Naya. Although it doesn't seem like anything like that is in the near future. Lea walks up overly excited as always.

"Hey what's up ladies!"

The girls laugh noticing that maybe Lea has started drinking early.

"Did you have your interview yet with ET yet?" Dianna says with concern for her old roommate.

"Yeah they didn't show something about interviewing us on our opening night instead. Didn't you guys get the text?"

They girls look frustrated and shrug their shoulders.

"NO!" They all say together.

Lea laughs, "That sucks, sorry you should totally get your drink on then. You can totally get that dude to leave Heather he kind of creeps me out."

Naya and Dianna let out a huge laugh while Heather holds one in. Speaking of Taylor he finally comes back up with two beers. Handing one to Heather. Naya notices the beer and knows her girlfriend won't drink that and rolls her eyes at him.

"Sorry I took so long, you wanted a beer right?"

Heather takes a deep breath in disgust and frustration knowing that all she really wants vodka and her girlfriends arms around her. Instead she has a disgusting beer and man's arms. Naya knows Heather and she takes the beer and hands her drink to Heather.

"She doesn't want that Taylor you fucked that up..Here take my drink Heather."

Heather smiles and looks lovely at Naya.

"Whatever Naya", he puts his arm around Heather and pushes it down.

"The media actually isn't coming Taylor so it's cool you don't have to do that."

Taylor looks sad knowing he truly has feelings for Heather as well. Naya recognizes this face because she looks like that as well when Heather pushes her away when she gets to close around cameras. She is very frustrated this situation with Taylor has lasted this long that he has developed whatever feelings he has and needs Heather to end the situation and soon. She pulls Heather aside.

"Okay seriously Heather, you have to nip this Taylor thing in the butt. He has feelings for you."

Heather laughs.

"No he doesn't Nay stop it."

Naya rolls her eyes at Heather thinking how can she not see it.

"Yes he does he looks at you like he wants to fuck you. Please just ask him at least."

Heather settles down Naya.

"Okay okay I'll ask him after the party. It will be fine. I love you."

Naya smiles, "Thank you, I love you too."

The two move in for a kiss and remember where they are and just hug instead. They walk back the group. Naya walks off to the bar to find another drink when she can't have Heather near her side she needs to fill that void with alcohol. The party goes on for a couple more hours Naya stays on separate sides of the room from Heather most of the night because she can't stand looking at how Taylor looks at Heather. Naya didn't end up getting that drunk due to the fact she drove there because she was running late which was good in a way because she would have probably gone all Santana on Taylor if she was.

After the party Heather pulls Taylor out in the hallway to talk to him to prove to Naya wrong.

"Taylor I have a stupid question to ask you." He nods looking into her bright blue eyes. "Do you have feelings for me? Naya seems to think you do and I really want you to know I love her. You and I thought just had this agreement."

Taylor grabs Heather close. "Can we please just not talk about Naya that's all you ever talk about. I want you Heather."

He leans in and starts to kiss her. She can't push him off he is to drunk and has had too many drinks. He kisses her hard and starts to trust his body up against her. She tries so hard to get him off her but she can't. He continues to thrust on her she can feel he is already hard. She has never been so scared in her life. Why is she here right now and not with Naya? Why isn't she just honest how she feels? If she was then she wouldn't be where she is right now and where is she is being practically raped. She gets up all her strength and knees him in the balls.

She breaks free and screams, "Oh my god get the fuck off of me!"

"You know you secretly want it that's why you don't come out. Its not because you are gay or bi you feel sorry for that girl because you really want this." Pointing to his dick.

He moves towards her cupping his balls so she doesn't go for them again. Heather pretends she wants it secretly knows if he gets any closer she will punch him down.

"Oh yeah? Is that right?"

Taylor moves in closer and she punches him in the face. He falls the his knees and Heather starts to walk away.

"I never want to see you again, you asshole!"

As Heather walks away he starts to think what he can do to get her back from her kneeing him in the balls and punching him.

"Heather watch out because I'm coming for you tomorrow I'm calling your precious mom and telling her everything and after that I'm calling all the magazines. YOU ARE OUT!"

Heather stops for a second and tears fill her beautiful eyes and fall down on her face. Then she continues to walk. Taylor laughs.

She gets in auditorium and sees Naya from the across the room. Naya can feel Heather's eyes on her. She always can. She sees the love of her life crying and runs to her and holds her instantly.

"Oh my god baby what happened?"

She tries to regain her composure to talk. She takes a deep breath.

"He made a move on me Nay, I pushed him off, he is going to call my mom Nay. He is going to out me!"

Heather starts to cry uncontrollably she falls into Naya's arms. Naya know words are necessary right now she just has to get her out of there.

**Please tell me what you think. Reviews welcome. Thanks!**


	2. Heather pushing herself back in

**First of all I want to thank you for the adds to your alert thingys for my fic. Thanks for the one comment. Comments and reviews are always welcome makes me feel that you like it. I hope you all like it and it never bores you or what not. ENJOY!**

Naya drives Heather back to her house because she wants to be alone with her and Ashley will be at Heather's. Heather cries the whole time or else she just sits there saying not a word. They walk inside while Heather looks around paranoid for anyone watching them. This is something she used to always do at night when she slept over at Naya's but stopped the last year or so. Naya became nervous she started to do it again.

"There isn't anyone out here babe."

Naya opens the door to her house and they walk in. Heather drops her purse on the ground and Naya reaches back to the lock the door when she feels Heather's kiss on her neck.

"Heather…wh.."

Heather then pushes Naya up against the wall and kisses her passionately. She rubs her breasts over her black tight dress. Naya moans in enjoyment. Naya likes what she is doing to her but she is very confused. Heather was just crying for almost an hour straight and now she is attacking her. She pulls away from Heather's kiss.

"Heather what are you doing?"

Heather wipes the last of her tears away and gets a fierce look in her face and takes Naya's wrists pinning them against the wall.

"I want to fuck you Naya; I want you so much right now. I have to have you!"

Naya knows this is not the time for this she should be taking care of her scared girlfriend but maybe just maybe this push is what Heather needed and she is finally being her true self. Naya didn't know any better because they have never been this close to Heather's mom and everyone knowing about them. So she gave in she loved her girlfriend more than anything and loved making love to her.

They kissed against the wall while Heather continued to rub Naya's breasts and she turned Naya around and unzipped her dress as it falls to the floor. Heather stands back and looks at Naya in the moonlight of the house in her bra and underwear.

"You are so beautiful."

Naya smiles as Heather takes her hand and walks her to Naya's bedroom. They walk in and Heather pushes Naya down on the bed. Heather takes her dress and bra and underwear off. She climbs into the bed turning the light on the nightstand. She sees the picture of the two of them Naya kissing at the Christmas party last year. Heather looks at it and tries not to cry. Naya reaches to turn the light off and Heather takes her hand.

"No I want to keep it on I want to see you this time."

Naya thinks it's hot because it would be something they don't normally do because she always thought Heather was ashamed of being with her and maybe this was another thing she was more comfortable with now. Naya was so happy. Heather then starts kissing Naya down her neck. Naya moans and takes off Naya's underwear with her knee and undoes her bra at the same time getting her girlfriend naked next her already naked body. Heather takes her knee now and separates Naya's legs and feels her wetness already for her. She licks her breasts making her nipples hard. Heather gets on her back and then makes Naya get on her knees. She then goes inside her; Naya lets out a loud moan.

"Oh my god Heather I love you so much."

Heather says nothing she just keeps on penetrating Naya. She rubs her clit at the same time and Naya continues to moan uncontrollably.

"Oh my god don't stop don't stop I'm almost there, fuck I can't believe I'm almost there."

Heather can tell without Naya saying anything that she is almost there she knew every feeling of Naya's body so right before she came she pushed her down on her back and kiss down her body and played with her clit with her tongue she wanted to make her cum inside her mouth. She kept her hands up on Naya's breasts so she could touch as much of Naya's beautiful body at once. Naya then came and came hard. Letting out a scream Heather will never forget. It will be ingrained in her mind forever.

"YES! YES! Heather I love you much!"

Naya then arched her back with orgasmic satisfaction. Heather made her way back up to Naya and kissed her. The women met eyes. Naya could see something different in Heather's eyes but didn't really think past her awesomely huge orgasm she just had.

"Be with me forever Heather?"

Heather turned cold in her eyes.

"Remember I will always love you Naya."

Naya smiles and nods.

"I love you to Heather. More than anything I will never give up this what we have is the most perfect thing in the world."

Naya starts to kiss Heather so show her that she was to make her cum too. Heather stops her.

"Come on I want to show you how much I love you too."

Naya looks on sadly.

"I'm actually really tired Naya is that okay?"

Naya is actually tired too but she would do it if Heather wanted it. She instead cuddled into her and the two naked beauties closed their eyes. Naya fell asleep fast and Heather just laid there crying quietly.

-The next morning.

Naya's alarm goes off on her phone preset for her for her appointments because she is always late unless she reminds herself. She looks at the clock first and it says 8:00. She turns around thinking Heather is there. No Heather. She gets up still naked grabs her robe and walking to the kitchen.

"Heather?"

No Heather. She is confused and looks around the whole house looking for her and does not find her. Coming back the kitchen and see a note on the counter.

_Naya,_

_Sorry about last night I just had to do that one last time. I know you will probably be upset with me after you read this but I can't do this. I can't risk my life with family and my future on a chance. I don't know what I was thinking what my mom and family think about this kind of love is right. It's a sin. _

_I'm so sorry_

_Heather._

Naya uncontrollable starts sobbing dropping the note and falling to the floor screaming. She always feared for this day because of what Heather's mother ingrained into her head but really never imagined it could she trusted her love.

NOO!

She finds her phone and calls Heather. She gets her voicemail hanging up and texts her instead.

**Naya: Omg seriously Hemo you can't do this. Call me. I love you**.

She then gets dressed into jeans and a t-shirt and gets ready extremely fast grabs her keys, phone and purse and runs out of the house. She has to get to Heather's as fast as she can.

-Heather's apartment

Heather is packing as much as she can in a bag while a cold face is on her face. A confused Ashley is standing there watching her.

"What are you doing? I heard when happened last night."

Heather stops what she is doing and looks at Ashley.

"What? How did you hear?" She says super pissed and scared.

"Remember Naya called on the way to her place when she said you were sleeping there."

Paranoid Heather stands down.

"Oh yeah." She continues to pack.

"Where are you going and were is Naya?" Ashley then looks at her phone in her hand and sees a text from Naya.

**Naya: Is Heather there? If she is say nothing and keep her there. Thanks!**

Ashley looks super confused at her phone but maybe Naya knows what is going on because Heather looks freaky. She is shaking and packing clothes in her bad like she is fleeing the country or something from a murder.

"Heather I said where are you going?" Ashley takes Heather's hand and Heather pulls it away.

"Stop! I'm going out of town before the tour starts.

Ashley is even more confused because she thought they were supposed to stay in town for fittings and rehearsals.

"With Naya? Plus I thought you were supposed to stay in town?"

Heather looks up.

"Oh yeah, I'll just call someone I gotta just go for a day or so. And no not with Naya. Naya and I are over. You know being with someone of the same sex is a sin."

Ashley's mouth drops to the floor this is not her best friend standing in front of her. It's a stranger. What happened to Heather? Heather continues to pack and Ashley watches as she texts Naya.

**Ashley: Heather is here and she is going to crazy. She says being with you is a sin…HURRY!**

Naya looks at her phone and freaks and drives faster. Heather gets the rest of her stuff together and brings it to the door. Ashley gets up in Heather's face and looks at her.

"Heather what is going on? Seriously sit down and talk to me."

Heather shakes her head.

"No I'm leaving I will be back soon. Please stay away from Naya I can't make you but please for me she is the one that started all of this. Ashley knowing that is not true if she is talking about their relationship because Heather is actually the one that made the first move one night a few days after they met. But that's beside the point because this wasn't Heather in front of her. Not that Heather. Heather opens the door and Naya is standing there about to knock.

"Heather baby it's going to be okay sit down and we can talk about this?"

Heather looks past Naya like she can't even see the love of her life standing in front of her. Naya sees how she is not even looking at her and all she sees is a cold shell of a girlfriend in front of her and starts to cry again.

"Naya move I'm leaving. This is wrong. Move I said."

Naya reaches out for Heather's hand and grabs it. Heather allows her to for one brief moment she has her back.

"Heather honey this is not wrong you are just freaking about being outed it's going to be fine I promise I will fix this just please don't leave me. If we have each other we can do anything. Trust me."

Naya continues to cry in front of this woman that she thought was the love of her life. But now it's just seems like it's an alien in her place. Heather says nothing and drops Naya's hand.

"I can't."

Heather breaks past Naya and gets in her car and drives away. Naya loses her breath and falls into to the ground with her hands up to her face crying and rocking back and forth with disbelief this is actually happening.

Heather drives off and breaks down crying she drives about a mile and pulls over to the side of the road, stops the car and starts balling uncontrollably like she is mourning the loss of a spouse.

"Fuck! Damn it! Shit! NAYA!"


	3. The aftermath of Heather's choice

**Hey everyone thank you so much for all the comments and add update thingys. It awesome I hope I don't make you regret it at all. Sorry it's been a couple days before I updated I've had a couple crazy days at work but hopefully I can come back strong. This chapter isn't that long but I wanted to end it were I did because if I kept going it would be too long. So the next one will hopefully be done by tomorrow night. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3

Naya walks up to her mother's house regaining her composure and knocks on the door. Her mother sees her daughter and knows she is trying her hardest to fight back tears. She walks in and shuts the door and falls into her mother's arms and sobs.

"Shh baby its okay…I got you."

She holds her daughter tight knowing that she has been there for her before with other heartache. But this time was different it was real this time..love.

Hours later her mom is checking on Naya sleeping in a guest room. She covers her up with a blanket and sees her clinching her iPhone. Her mom stands back clothes her eyes and takes a deep breath with a sigh looking at her daughter and wishes something she could do. She knows she would do anything she could to fix her now broken daughter.

Later and evening Naya walks out into the kitchen of her mother's house and sees a huge made out dinner. She almost walks into her family dog without seeing it as she checks her messages and then Twitter to see if there is any mention of Taylor spilling everything yet. It has blew up on Twitter and she huff and puffs about it. Her mom sees Naya frustrated reaction.

"Is everything okay baby? Did Heather message you?"

Naya shakes her head from side to side.

"No I don't think she will, plus I have no idea where she is."

She walks up to her mom seeing the food, her mom hugs her and kisses her on her forehead.

"I'm sure you can figure it out, you know Heather better than anyone Naya."

Naya cracks and smile at her mom.

"I thought I did but I'm not sure I do anymore."

Naya looks at her mom and thinks she is so extremely thankful for having such a wonderful mother that accepts her relationship with Heather. She also knows her mom is right she knows where Heather went the same place she went, her mom's. But not for the same reason her reason was to cover up what happened how could she have not realized that instantly?

Naya nods, "You are right mom. Thanks for being there."

She smiles at Naya and then suddenly Naya's sister Nickayla bursts thru door.

"Oh my god Naya have you seen you are trending on Twitter? What the fuck happened? Why didn't you call me?"

Mrs. Rivera smacks her daughters butt for swearing in her house and Naya smirks. Nickayla looks around the room for Heather.

"Taylor made a cheap move on Heather almost taking advantage of her and she kneed him in the balls and so he outed her."

Nickayla now decides to mouth "of fuck" instead of saying it not wanting another slap from her mother. She continues to walk into the adjoining living room looking around.

"Where is Hemo?"

Mrs. Rivera who is standing behind Naya shakes her head making a nervous face to Nickayla.

"What? Seriously where is Hemo?" knowing for over two years 99 percent of the time she saw her big sister she saw Heather as well.

Naya grabs a bowl of chips on the table and sits on the couch digging her hand in and answers her sister with a mouth full of chips.

"She's blew town…it's a sin you know…being with me. I guess she will burn in hell so she's gotta go back to her mom so she can save her."

Mrs. Rivera rolls her eyes at her obviously hurt daughter's immature reaction to the situation. Nickayla sits down next to her sister and takes away the bowl of chips that she has already practically devoured within a minute.

"You feel better now Naya by saying that?" Naya shakes her head in response to her little sister's statement and grabs for the bowl again taking more chips. "You are stupid you need to take all of this chip eating anger and fight for her."

Naya looks up at her younger but wiser sister at this moment and realized she is right. She is just so angry and needs to swallow her pride and do something or she will regret it forever.

-The next day still no word from Heather, Naya is pulling up Twenty Century Fox and gets out of her car. A reporter who broke on to the lot walks up to her and gets in her face.

"Naya do you want to comment to the recent report that you and Heather are actually dating for over two years and because she was recently outed she found God and dumped you?"

Naya is frozen with shock that everything is out there now. She takes her sunglasses off her head puts them on and looks at the ground.

"No comment."

The reporter keeps pushing for her to respond.

"How about how Mrs. Morris was spotted at her church with Heather this morning and they are leading a pray chain for you to be saved as well?"

Naya laughs for the first time in two days because that was truly absurdly fucking hilarious to her. Kevin sees the reporter bombarding Naya and runs up pushing him.

"Get off the lot jerk." He screams catching the attention of a security guard that ushers the reporter away.

Kevin puts his arm around Naya and they walk into the glee lot.

"Okay serious Bee I have been looking for you where have you been? Are you okay? Twitter is messed up right? Heather didn't leave did she?"

Naya nods in embarrassment that she did. That is was actually all right this time.

"Ok so when are we leaving to go kidnap her?"

Naya smiles because that was the very reason she came in to ask people to help her.

"Well I was actually coming in to get..or ask you and who all wanted to come with me Arizona to do just that."

"Count me in." Kevin then sees Dianna and Lea talking across the way and waves them over. The run over when they see Naya.

"Guys you wanna take a road trip to kidnap Hemo?"

They all laugh and nod.

"Let's go get our girl!" Lea says a little too loud and the laugh again.

"Thanks guys I owe you one."

-Meanwhile Heather is riding in a cab to her mom's. She takes her silver diamond band Naya and her exchanged on their first year anniversary off and put it in jeans pocket. Something she always has to when seeing her mother. The cab stops in front of her mom's house. She gets out and walks to the front door taking a deep breath and knocks on the door. The first time in her life worrying she is not wanted. There is no answer but she knows her mom has to be there because she saw her car in the garage. She takes her key and opens it.

"Hello? Mom?"

She opens the door and walks in looking for her mom.

"Mom it's me Heather. Where are you?"

She hears her mom sobbing and finally finds her sitting at the kitchen table with the phone sitting next to her. She stands up to Heather and stops crying and looks her dead in the eyes.

"It's not true Mom."

Her mom slaps Heather and shakes her head at Heather.

"Don't lie to me anymore Heather! I always knew that girl had the devil in her now it's my time to get what she has tainted you with out of you. And I will because I love you."

Heather's mom hugs her and Heather starts to cry. Knowing there is no turning back now Naya and her are over. She knew because she was so close to her mother and she didn't have anyone else she could not hurt her forever and being with Naya publically hurt her. She had to put her mother first again. It was the right thing to do.

Later that evening Heather is unpacking her bag in her old bedroom. She is looking at her phone at her messages from Naya that she has ignored then she scrolls through their hundreds of pictures on her phone. She doesn't have twitter so she doesn't know at that point or even want to know how huge this has become. Her mom walks in and sees Heather on her phone and holds out her hand for Heather's phone.

"I know that you are 24 Heather but because you have been acting crazy, unlike yourself and being controlled by that girl I don't think it's right for you to continue so for your well-being I'm advising no phones under this roof. Remember I'm stressing I'm doing this out of unconditional love I have for you."

Heather not wanting to further upset her obviously hurt mother and hands her phone over.

"Thanks mom."

Her mother walks out of the room and Heather lays on the bed taking her ring out of her pocket now knowing that is the only thing she has left there that is a token of Naya. She was not going to ever get caught with that she needed it. She needed Naya but this choice she has made is the right one she thought. The safe one.

**Reviews welcome I hope you all liked it. Thanks!**


	4. I so hate Arizona now!

**Hey everyone I hope you are enjoying what I have written so far and hoping you will continue too. LOL I think I write that every time. Ah well HAVE FUN!**

Chapter 4

The next morning Naya, Kevin, Dianna, and Lea are in driving in a rental car to Heather's mother house. Naya is very fidgeting so hard with hands Kevin sees this while he is driving reaches over to his friends stopping her.

"It's going to be okay Bee." He says softly.

Lea and Dianna are planning a sneak kidnap attack in the back seat. They are laughing because they all believe it's going to be very easy to snap Heather back into reality.

"I think you should just go up to the door and flash her Naya. That will totally snap her back into reality." Lea suggests.

"You did not just say that Lea!" Naya turns around and scolds Lea with the look while also starting to question maybe they should have never came. Maybe she should have just waited for her to come back to L.A.

Dianna smacks Lea on the leg and mouthing stop it.

"I'm sorry I just think that this is going to be fun Heather just needs to see us all and she will know what she wants."

Naya hopes she is right but has a eerie feeling that maybe it's not going to be that easy.

Meanwhile Heather and her mom pull up to the house unloading some groceries that they got after Church. She is obviously going through the motions with her mother but she knows this is choice she made and has to live with it.

"I think that was a nice service I hope that you enjoyed the special prayer they did for you today. I think that was a sweet thing the pastor did."

Heather rolls her eyes without her mom seeing and nods.

"Yes it was nice thanks for doing that mom."

She may truly still be in love with Naya but at the same time she hopes she will be able to get over her she needs to try. She needs to be normal her mom has almost convinced of her that now. Which is starting to scare her. They go inside with the groceries and her mom starts to put them away while Heather sits down at the table.

"So do you really have to leave tomorrow morning?"

Heather nods. "Yeah, I was lucky they gave me this time we have to start getting ready for the tour."

Mrs. Morris looks concerned at her so-called flawed daughter who has now drifted off into space.

"Are you going to be able to fight her off? I mean if she comes at you just pray to God He will give you strength."

Heather acknowledges her mother and nods but is actually wishing God would instead give her mother strength to accept her. She reaches in her pocket for her ring to play with and notices it isn't there. She remembers the last time she knew she had it was in the car on the way home. She gets up off the chair and starts walking towards the door.

"I will be right back I left something in your car."

She goes outside and gets in the car and looks all over the car for her ring and bends down looking on the floorboard of the SUV.

-Kevin pulls down the street of Heather's mothers and parks along the front of the house. Everyone gets out of the car Naya sits in the front seat twisting her ring on her finger nervously talking to herself quietly.

"Heather I love you."

Kevin opens the front door and holds his hand out for Naya. Naya gets out of the car. They walk up to the front door. Lea knocks on the door. Naya looks like she is going to barf and Lea comforts or attempts.

"It was an awesome idea that I decided to come because Mrs. Morris once told me she was a huge fan of my voice so she can't yell at me."

They all roll their eyes at Lea's statement. She could never pass up any situation to compliment herself. You can hear Mrs. Morris walking to the door. She opens the door and assumes it Heather being locked out.

"Heather did you for.." She sees them standing there and especially notices Naya and looks straight past everyone right dead straight at her. "What are YOU doing here?"

Naya stutters, "I nneeeedd to talk to Heather, Susan."

Dianna, Lea and Kevin are caught up with the emotion of Naya's heartache and Mrs. Morris' ignorance. Naya pushes past her feelings and stands strong against the woman that has caused this pain inside her.

"No you don't Naya Rivera! Do you actually know what you need? You need to take your brainwashing butt off my property. My daughter has had enough of you that is why she came crying to me yesterday. To help save her from what you have done to her."

Mrs. Morris continues her what everyone thinks is memorized speech she has in fact being waiting to unleash to Naya for two years. She wasn't stupid she knew they were dating but never wanted to come to terms with it. Naya just stands there frozen and silent. She could see how hurt she was and knew if she interrupted it would make her look even worse.

"I know who you are don't think I'm stupid."

Mrs. Morris now moves closer towards Naya pointing her finger in her face. Kevin now butts in between them not wanting to give Mrs. Morris anymore satisfaction with the confrontation.

"Mrs. Morris I think this is going a little too far, Naya just needs to talk to Heather. We can do this in a civil matter we are all adults here."

Lea using her calm "Rachel" voice to attempt to heal this way out of control situation. Mrs. Morris shakes her head. Naya is still standing there in complete silence.

"What part of get off my property did you not understand?" She screams at Naya again.

-Meanwhile Heather finds her ring off the ground of the car. She kisses it and puts it in her pocket and gets out of the SUV and sees a scene she will never forget. Her mom is inch away Naya's face screaming at her. She runs up the sight of Heather makes a single tear roll off Naya's cheek. Heather stands in between them pushing her mom off Naya.

"Mother stop! She did nothing wrong."

Kevin, Dianna, and Lea smile at Heather standing up for Naya finally. Naya holds her breath to see what unfolds. Mrs. Morris can't believe her daughter is standing up for that girl and becomes instantly very upset at Heather.

"Heather…thank you."

Naya grabs Heathers hand like she has done over a million times before. But this time it's cold and empty without her ring on. Heather shakes her head at Naya and pulls her hand back.

"Naya I did not say that because I choose you over my mom. I did it because this situation was out of control. Just go I don't want you here."

Heather and her mom walk back inside. And finally Naya gets a long awaited word out.

"Heather I'm not giving up on you damn it! I promised you I wouldn't and won't." Naya screams so Mrs. Morris can for sure hear every word.

Heather stands on the other side of the closed door as her mom walks angrily into the kitchen. Heather then leans up against the door with her hand up against it. The closest she is able to be to Naya right now any closer she would defiantly fall into her arms. Which is the only place she feels alive.

Kevin takes Naya's hand and walks her to the car not wanting to cause a scene. Who knows what Heather's mom is capable of?

Dianna knocks on the door knowing Heather and knowing she is still on the other side.

"Hemo it's just me and Lea. Kevin took Naya to the car. Come out I promise its will just be us."

Heather opens the door quietly realizing her mom is probably in her room praying by now. They sit on the front porch. Naya watches from the car.

"Heather this isn't you what is going on seriously? How could you choose your mom over Naya? You two are so in love."

Lea asks without any hesitation. Heather puts her hands up against her face and runs them thru her hair. She looks up a two of her best friends know she is not capable of lying to them. They know her so well.

"I had too guys. She is my mom. I was praying she would have changed her opinion but when she didn't I knew I had to. She is all I have I need her approval I can't live my life as a lie anymore and I can't not have her in my life. I'm sorry if you don't agree. This is killing me and I know that I've hurt Naya. I hope she will forgive me one day but this is how it has to be now."

Lea lets out a nervous laugh to the thought of Naya forgiving her.

"Heather she is devastated."

Dianna takes Heather's hands and holds them looking into her eyes.

"She meant what she just said you know that right Heather? She is never going to give up you."

Heather nods, "I hope you are wrong because I have. Thanks to my mom I moved on she has showed me what is important…family and God. I have to go back in. Please just take Naya back to L.A. I'll be back tomorrow."

Heather goes back inside and the girls look at each other with confusion as to what the hell happened to Heather then start to walk back to the car. Naya is sitting in the car twirling her ring.

"She isn't wearing our ring Kevin."

Kevin comforts Naya.

"I'm sorry Naya, hey they are coming back."

The girls get into the car and Kevin starts the car up. Naya looks back to see what they have to say Heather said.

"K so yeah, that was the biggest pile of shit Hemo just said."

Dianna smacks Lea again. Kevin starts to pull away slowly.

"What, what did she say?"

"I don't know what your favorite part was Di but mine was when she said some bull about family and God. If anyone is brainwashing her it's her mom."

Kevin laughs and Naya rolls her eyes and turns forward covering her ears.

"I don't want to hear anymore. Unless you have something good to say. I'm just going to sit here and forget this happened. I like denial its way better than reality lately."

Her friends look on and feel her pain and frustration.

-Later that night Dianna, Lea, Kevin, and Naya are in their hotel suite. Everyone is sleeping except Naya she is sitting in the moonlight she biting her bottom lip remembering the scenes with Heather earlier. She sneaks out of bed quietly wearing her pajamas which are flannel pants and a white t-shirt grabbing her coat and keys. She leaves knowing what she has to do.

Heather is sleeping tossing and turning. She suddenly feels a familiar feeling, Naya snuggling up against her in bed. She could even smell her it all felt so real and perfect. She then felt Naya's hand on her and touching her ring that she put on before bed.

"You put it back on."

Heather jumps up and bed and realizes it's not a dream. She turns the lamp on and lets out a gasp seeing Naya in front of her.

"Naya! What are you doing here?"

Naya puts her finger up to Heather's mouth.

"Shh."

She pulls Heather near her and kisses her passionately. Naya pulls back to get the "okay" from Heather's face before she kisses her again. She doesn't want to push herself on her. Heather grabs Naya by the shirt and pulls her on top of her. Heather moans.

"Naya, I love you!"

Naya smiles already knowing that.

"More Hemo…more!"

They kiss hard and Naya gets on top of Heather. She runs her hands through Heathers long blonde hair. She looks deep into her eyes.

"Heather I will never give up on us. I meant that."

Heather tears up believing her.

"I know Naya, thank you. Please make love to me."

Naya smiles.

"I thought you would never ask."

Naya lifts off Heather's shirt touching while kissing Heather's breasts. Heather moans and Naya takes her hand covering Heather's mouth. She then moves down Heathers stomach kissing and licking it. She takes off Heather's pants then takes off her own pajamas. They lie in bed naked against each other while kissing. Naya runs her fingernails hard down Heather's back just like she loves. Naya gets on top of Heather rubbing clit to clit. Naya starts to move faster and faster on top of Heather. Heather has to hold in every moan that she wants to scream out. Instead she is breathing heavily hoping that isn't too loud. Naya keeps rocking just knowing without words or moans how close Heather is to cumming. Heather grabs the side of the mattress to fight her urge again to moan as she is almost there. Naya runs her hands down the sides of her body with just keeps thrusting on top of her. Heather cums hard and long her body tenses up with pleasure and she grabs Naya and kisses her and whispers in her ear.

"Don't ever let me go."

Naya smiles and says nothing.

-A couple hours later Heather wakes up still naked and looks at the clock it says 3:15. She turns over to wake Naya up so she can get her out before her mom wakes up. Naya is already gone all that is left is a note on the nightstand.

_Heather, _

_I didn't want to do this but I had to teach you a lesson. Now it's fair, you feel like I did two days ago. Except one thing I did this because I wanted you to choose me. The ball is in your court._

_I will always love you,_

_Naya_

Heather crumbles up the note and throws it across the room.

**I hoped you enjoyed it! I did writing it. Comments are always welcome. Have a great day!**


	5. This is going to be interesting

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this Chapter!**

Chapter 5

-The tin shed the cast is meeting to go through the final run of the tour dances before they leave for the tour the next morning. Everyone just got in from Arizona really late the night before they are just catching up. Heather is running late so they are just talking until she gets there.

Naya is stretching with her sunglasses on still from a slight hangover that she has permantaly for the last week. She grabs her copy of the tour script to refresh her of the routines and songs they are performing. Amber walks up handing her a coffee.

"Ok so seriously I'm hearing a rumor you and the guys went to Arizona…"

Naya nods and interrupts Amber. "That's not a rumor it's the truth."

"That's wasn't the rumor part." Amber smiles at Naya knowing that Amber is just like her character she plays and a huge gossip. She also has a feeling were this is going. She knows her secrets are never safe with big mouth Lea. "I also hear that you and Heather…"

Naya stops Amber from what she is about to say by put her finger on her mouth and just nods. Amber freaks from excitement.

"So does that mean you are back together?"

Naya shakes her head smiling. Amber is confused as to why she would be smiling if they aren't together.

"No actually I haven't talked to her except if you call her calling me swearing last night and sending Ashley over for some of her shit at one in the morning."

Amber continues to look confused why Naya is taking this so well.

"…And you are okay with this?"

Naya picks up the script.

"Yeah I'm not sweating it I mean I think I'm going to have fun with Heather's new found life with God."

Naya continues to look over the script while talking with Amber and starts to laugh a little.

"What do you mean have fun with it?"

"I completely forgot how many touching feely parts Heather and I have in this script. It's going to be a fun summer. Heather just needs some help remembering who she is and this script will certainly help out for sure."

The girls laugh and then a very off Heather stumbles thru the door. She is clearing off quite a bit she is dressed in what looks like pajama's and her hair looks either like bed head or a strange attempt of a new style. Her eyes instantly go to Naya who looks as fabulous as ever with her long dark locks up in a bun wearing a pink tank and black short shorts. They make eye contact and look at each other in disgust.

-After about an hour the cast is performing their Michael Jackson tribute mash off. The music starts up for "The way you make me feel" Naya instantly starts to smile know this is one of the songs she sings with Heather dancing. The cast is splits down the stage and Naya starts walking down the center. She then sees Heather starting to walk in high heels all sexy up to her. She follows the dance to perfection. They start to flirt instantly. Naya starts to sing to her as Heather rubs against her and dances away. The girls realize how much this song is like what they are going through right now. Naya starts to sing.

"Hey pretty with the high heels on.."

Heather continues to play the character of hard to get dancing around Naya. Naya fans herself playing the character of wanting her so badly. They are so not acting and everyone just watches on the sidelines trying to laugh knowing it's hilarious with everything that has happened. Naya continues to sing.

"You give me fever like I've never, ever known. You're just a product of loveliness. I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress."

Heather dances closer to Naya both knowing what part comes next.

"I feel your fever from miles around. I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town. Just kiss me baby and tell me twice. That you're the one for me."

The script says Naya is just supposed to pucker up for a kiss being there will children in the audience. But instead she grabs Heather from collar of her shirt and pulls her close and lands a big kiss on her. Heather likes in for a brief second and then pulls away. The music stops Heather sees everyone's mouth drop the floor watching on.

"Naya!"

Naya laughs and looks sarcastically back at her.

"Heather!" in a sarcastic tone.

Heather runs out Naya rolls her eyes.

"Fuck, okay maybe that wasn't a good idea."

Kevin walks up to Naya.

"You think? What the hell Naya."

Moments later everyone is still waiting for Heather to walk back in to finish. But no Heather Dianna looks at Naya.

"I'm just going to get her Naya. I mean seriously why would you do that she is obviously not doing well with this choice she has made."

Naya's stomach starts to turn realizing she was a real ass for doing that. She stops Dianna. She runs out find Heather to apologize. After going to Heather trailer and not finding her she goes to hers to get her phone so she can call her.

-Naya's trailer

Heather being the total mess that she in doesn't even realize she went to Naya's trailer by accident. Heather is pacing around talking to herself.

"Heather you can do this come on. It's only like what two months? I mean there is only like 50 shows" She realizes 50. "Oh my god 50 shows…"

Naya opens the door shocked to see Heather in her trailer. Heather starts to push her out before she gets in.

"There you are..What are you doing in my…"

"No Naya get out."

Naya pushes herself in shutting the door. Kevin, Amber, Lea, and Corey are listening up against the trailer.

"Heather this is my trailer! You know that right?"

Heather looks around and realizes she is totally losing it. She sits down on the couch and puts her hands against her face. Naya realizes her hands shaking hard she sits down next to her and puts her hand on her back.

"I don't know if I can do this Naya."

Naya looks at Heather in fear. She not only sees the love of her life sitting next to her she sees her best friend. She is worried about her and pulls her to her chest and hugs her comforting her.

"Yes you can Heather. I'm sorry about the kiss I was just playing. I promise I will be professional."

Heather's hands are still trembling Naya holds them still and they look into each other's eyes. She becomes very worried for her friend.

"Thank you Naya I need my best friend right now. I know I hurt you but I really need my best friend. Is that good enough for you?"

Naya nods knowing she can live with that right now. As long as they have that I mean that's how it all started so she has hope for more again.

"I guess you never know what could happen right?"

Heather shakes her head.

"No Naya we can't anymore I realized that last time we made love had to be the last. It had to be. We can't work. You deserve someone that can be open and I can't give you that. I'm sorry but you have to get over me."

Naya pulls Heather to her chest again and they hold each other while Naya chooses to ignore Heather.

-The next morning the cast is piling their things in the tour bus. The six girls are all in one bus. It's the same bus they have used for all the tours. Naya walks in the bus with some of her bags. She walks past Amber and Dianna who are talking at one of the tables.

"Same spots?" Referring to their bunks.

Dianna nods. Naya walks up to her bunk Dianna runs up behind her trying to stop her from opening her curtain.

"Naya wait."

She grabs Naya's hand from the curtain and Naya pulls it away.

"What are you doing?"

Naya opens her bunk and sees all the pictures of her and Heather that are still up from the last tour.

"They left them the same. I was going to take them down for you. Being that you won't be sharing your bunk with Hemo this tour."

Naya smiles and looks at how happy Heather is in them.

"Thanks, but I like them I don't want to change a thing. Wait, oh my god."

"What?"

Naya looks up at Heather's bunk above hers and smiles.

"Nothing, never mind. Is Hemo here yet?"

Heather comes and drops her bags at the door too lazy to put them in her bunk right now. All the girls pile in the bus and it starts to head off.

-A couple hours later

Naya is sitting in her bunk reading while the rest of the girls are playing a game out at the table. Lea gets up and trips over Heather's bad nearly falling over.

"Oh my god Heather! Put your shit away. Seriously!"

The girls laugh. Naya hears this and drops her book and is ready for what is going to happen next. Heather gets up laughing and picks up her bags.

"Lea really you tripping won't damage your voice."

They all bust out laughing. Heather walks towards her bunk. She sees Naya's curtain in closed and bites her lip wishing she was out hanging with everyone else. Naya is on the other side counting down from five. Heather reaches up to just open up her curtain and throw her bags in. She then remembers something how could she have forgotten? She opens her curtain and screams.

"Fuck!"

Everyone jumps up and runs to the hallway of bunks. Everyone else also remembers. Heather stands there looking in her bunk…no mattress! Last year her mattress had liquor poured all over it from a practically joke Corey played on her and was thrown out and never replaced because it wasn't needed. Heather hears Naya laughing and opens up Naya's curtain and looks at her with her big brown eyes.

"You can sleep with me."

Heather takes a deep breath.

"This is going to be a long night."

Naya smiles and Heather shuts her Naya's curtain because she doesn't want to look at her smiling face knowing what she is thinking.

**I hoped you all liked this Chapter. Thanks for all your comments and adds once again. It's so awesome hearing from you. It's always welcomed it gives me so much inspiration **


	6. Being stuck on the bus is what it took

**Hey all Sorry it's been awhile. I've had some work drama but now it's has ended. So I hope to put out a few chapters throughout Christmas. I'm going to doing a little more of fluff lately but I'll make sure to throw in little bits of friction. I hope you all enjoy and have a great Christmas if you celebrate.**

Chapter 6

After the long ride on the bus all day omitting time off to eat and shop the girls are attempting to all to go to sleep to be ready for their opening show in Seattle. Amber and Jenna have long since gone to bed in their bunks. Lea and Heather are talking on the couch while Dianna is talking with her boyfriend on her cell phone in the common area.

"Lea tell me again why Ryan decided to have us do this long ride before our first show?" Heather says as she pats down her bed for the night.

"I think he said they wanted us to have as much togetherness as we can this tour."

Heather laughs, "Togetherness just what I need with my super awkwardness with Naya and no bed of course as well."

"You can sleep with me you know." Dianna says looking at Heather.

"Thanks but you kick, I can't afford getting hurt. The couch is fine for one night."

The girls laugh and Dianna remembers she is talking with her boyfriend and that didn't sound good.

"I was talking with Heather honey. She has no bed…No they haven't gotten back together yet."

Heather rolls her eyes at Dianna's comment. Lea smacks Heather's leg.

"And that is why I'm not offering you to sleep with me because that would enabling you and what you are doing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Heather says.

"Figure it out. I don't think you are making the right decsion you know you want to be with her." Lea remarks.

Heather not wanting to continue with this subject stands up and walks towards the bathroom and turns the knob opening the door. She sees Naya putting her glasses on and taking a pill from a prescription bottle.

"Oh I'm sorry. I forgot you were in here." Heather lies.

Naya grabs her toothbrush and sticks it in her mouth. "Its fine you go."

"You are you still having a hard time sleeping?"

Naya looks at her prescription and nods.

"Yeah my insomnia has been doing a number on me."

The two women pass each other Heather pushes her body up against the wall of the doorframe avoiding Naya as best she can in the close quarters. Heather goes in the bathroom to get ready for bed. Naya grabs Heather's blanket and pillow off their bed she then takes an extra sheet from a closet and makes up a bed for her on the couch. Dianna watches as she gets off the phone.

"You are too sweet Naya." Dianna smiles.

Lea smirks at Naya, "Too nice I think personally."

Naya finishes brushing her teeth. "What can I say I still love her?"

Lea bites her tongue with frustration the two are still apart. Dianna puts her arm around Naya as they walk back to the bunks. Dianna climbs in her bunk. Lea follows and goes to bed too.

"Night guys." Naya says to Lea and Dianna.

Naya smiles, then climbs in her bunk and waits for Heather to come out of the bathroom. Moments later Heather comes out of the bathroom and walks toward the common area seeing the couch Naya made up for her. She lies on the couch and Naya comes out in the room.

"I'm sure they will have another mattress for you by tomorrow."

Heather nods.

"Yeah, thanks for making the bed for me."

Naya nods and starts walking out of the room. Heather attempts to get comfortable in the hard fake couch bed. Naya reaches to turn the light off.

"Night. I…" Heather then hesitates.

Naya stops in her tracks and turns the light on and looks at Heather.

"I what?" Naya knows damn well what she almost let slip out. She was overcome by the pure anxiety and anticipation of what she has been yearning to hear across Heather's lips for what seems like a million years.

Heather shakes her head in pure fear. "I was just going to say I miss you. Lame?"

Naya laughs knowing that is a line of shit. She looks at Heather and shakes her head. "Not lame."

Naya turns the light off again and starts to walk towards the bunks and blurts out, "Heather, I love you too by the way."

Heather says nothing back and curls up on the couch. A couple hours later Heather turns over on the couch and falls off. She looks at the clock and it's a little after 4:00 a.m. She turns the lamp on next to her and looks at her crappy bed and stands their thinking. She takes a deep breath and walks slowly and quietly towards the bunks. She stands in front of Naya's.

"Fuck it Heather." She says softly and opens the curtain. She sees a dead to the world Naya and climbs in.

She nudges at Naya to wake her up so she doesn't assume she is trying to come on to her. She wants to relay that she is just there for only the bed.

"Naya." No movement. She shakes her.

"Hmmm? What?" Naya says with exhaustion.

"Naya are you awake?"

Naya turns around opening her eyes barely at Heather not realizing what is going on.

"No! Heather goes to sleep."

Naya has no idea what is going on. She turns against the wall her back to Heather. Heather thought for sure she would get some response in her bed. But then she remembers how Naya is when she takes one of her sleeping pills. Heather now completely awake starts taking to Naya taking advantage of her not being able to talk back.

"I broke up with you because I didn't think you wanted a future with me you know that honey. I was so scared to choose you and what happens if you left me? I'd have no one. I mean you have never been in serious relationship before me. Did you really think we would get married, have 1.2 kids and live happily after? I guess it was partially my fault I should have shown you that's what I wanted. Please take me back. I'm so sorry; I'm so in love with you."

Naya moves and Heather touches her back.

"Oh my god did you hear all of that? Naya?"

Naya says nothing the curtain opens and Lea is standing their looking at Heather.

"I did." Lea says, "Heather you have to tell Naya. Or I am."

Heather shakes her head with fear at Lea.

"Lea, no please don't I just had to get all of that out. Please let this be. It's over between us."

Lea gets upset and starts to talk louder.

"No Heather I will not!"

Amber opens her bunk curtain and looks out at them.

"What is going on you guys?"

Amber sees Heather in Naya's bunk and Lea pissed at her.

They say nothing just look at Amber. Amber smiles that Heather is in Naya's bed.

"Lea unless Heather did something wrong leave her alone. She has finally done the right thing and went back where she is supposed to be."

Lea huffs and puffs, "Amber no, you don't understand.."

Amber sits up curious and nosey maybe there is more to this.

"What don't I understand? What is going on?" Amber asks.

Heather looks at Lea pleading with her eyes. Lea rolls her eyes at Heather.

"Oh nothing lets to back to bed." Lea gives in frustration.

Heather mouths thank you to Lea and the girls go back to bed.

-7:00 am. Heather wakes up spooning with Naya. She removes her arm slowly and sneaks her way out without wanting to wake Naya. She gets out of bed successfully without Naya waking up and goes back on the couch. Lea hears Heather moving around and gets out of bunk and confronts her once again.

"I decided if you aren't going to tell Naya and won't let me tell her I am not talking to you. This is shit Heather. She wants all those things you said. You can't do this to her anymore."

Heather becomes frustrated she does not want to be pressured.

"Lea back off this is not your business it's between Naya and me."

"No I'm not going to be back off if I left up to you, you would be dating men and you and Naya would be completely miserable. I care about you two I can't let you guys be like this. We are a family."

Amber and Jenna wake up from the commotion and walk out to see what is going on. The start to walk out to the main room Dianna and Naya open their curtains but just listen. Naya grabs her glasses and starts to get up. They walk out and Amber instantly rolls her eyes at the two because they are still going at it.

"Okay seriously you guys what is going on!" She says loudly. She is becoming frustrated Amber may like gossip but hates drama. The girls all stand in silence.

Heather looks at everyone as they look at her for the answers.

"Heather tell them! Come on say something!"

Heather takes her hands and covers her face holding back tears. Naya and Dianna finally come out and see Heather near tears and Lea up in her face.

"Lea what the fuck! Leave her alone."

Lea laughs knowing the truth. Heather runs past the girls and into the bathroom. She slams the door behind her.

"Lea what is going on?" Naya says as she looks at Lea. Lea sits down on the couch. All the girls look at Lea waiting for an explanation.

"Ask Heather." Lea says in exhaustion.

The girls all go up the bathroom door concerned for Heather. Dianna knocks on the door.

"Heather are you okay? What is going on?" Heather says nothing.

"Come on Hemo." Jenna pleads. "We don't want to start our tour out like this."

Heather is standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. She looks at all the pictures of the cast from the tours and smiles. She knows they are all trying to help. She opens the door and sees them all standing in front of her. Lea is in background watching on.

"Lea caught me last night talking to Naya in her bed."

Naya looks confused at Heather. "Excuse me? I knew I shouldn't have taken that sleeping pill."

Heather pauses. Lea looks up at Heather.

"Keep going Heather."

Heather looks at Naya. "Naya did you want to live happily ever after with me?"

Tears instantly swell in Heather's eyes she then looks down in her embarrassment. Naya takes her hands that are crossed at her waist. Everyone watches in mouth dropping awe.

"Yes, baby that's all I ever wanted. You had to have known what I wanted." Naya lifts Heather chin to force her to look at her.

"Then why didn't you ever ask me to marry you? I just wanted you to so then I would have enough strength to stand up to my family."

Naya wipes away Heather's tears. "I didn't ask you because I didn't think you would say yes. I never thought you took what we had seriously because you hid it from everyone."

Naya and Heather laugh softly, realizes they both felt the same way. Both scared they would hurt each other but both completely in love with one another.

Lea takes a sigh of relief. "Hallelujah!"

The other girls hoot and holler. Dianna laughs.

"You guys are stupid, you two have totally ruined my last week with your drama and this is how it ends? Really! I'm going back to bed."

Heather and Naya laugh again. Naya leans up to Heather cupping her hands around her face. She kisses her passionately. Heather moans softly.

"Are you sure this is what you want baby?" Naya says.

Heather smiles, "Yes, I can't live without you honey, I tried and I don't work without you. It hurts to even breathe without you in my life."

Naya smiles walking Heather into her bunk, they lay down. Naya kisses Heather again she runs her hand down Heather's stomach not being able to resist her much longer.

"Does this mean you aren't going to get your mattress back?" Naya asks.

Heather laughs. "Yea I suppose so, but that means you are stuck bunking with me all summer."

Heather kisses Naya.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Heather."

**Well? Thanks again for reading!**


	7. Surprising tour announcement

**Hey everyone, so yeah…I'm so not ending this fanfic just in case you thought I did. I have lots more ideas I for sure have to throw in before that happens. As of Heather confronting her mom I don't see that happening for a couple chapters so stay tuned for that for sure. Enjoy.**

Chapter 7

The tour busses pull up into the Key Arena. The girls are scattered in the bus grabbing what the need for the night in the bags. Naya is sitting on the couch holding a small mirror in one hand and applying her mascara with the other hand. Heather is lying in her lap.

"You are a fanatic. I mean they are going to wipe all of that off when they do your makeup." Heather laughs.

Naya nudges Heather. "You have to be ready for any interview they crawl of the fricken walls."

The other girls hear Naya and laugh. Heather sits up and takes Naya's makeup and holds her hands.

"Speaking of that, what are you going to say if they ask you about us?" Heather asks Naya.

Naya shrugs her shoulders at Heather, "I was kind of hoping it didn't matter I thought we could be honest. I mean the fans would be so happy. Everyone would. I am."

"Not everyone would be. Especially Ryan we had to push to get him to let Santana and Brittany end up together." Heather says knowing she truly meant her mother.

Naya sees Heather is still scared of letting her mother down. She caresses Heather's face tucking her hair behind her ear. "Okay, I won't say anything right now, but you have to promise me you won't go back in closet and hide it from her again."

Heather smiles grabbing Naya's hand holding it and putting in close to heart. "Never, I will never do that again I swear. I will tell her but just give me a little more time. I swear on our relationship that I will only choose us from now on."

Naya smiles and leans in and kisses Heather. "Thank you, it won't be that bad. I doubt we will do many interviews this tour. Ryan said he wanted to focus on us togetherness more."

Lea interrupts in, "I'm still trying to figure out what that means."

-A couple hours before the show the cast is called into a lounge for a last minute meeting. Everyone is chatting waiting for Ryan and the producers of the tour to come and tell them what is going on.

Lea is pacing around. "How are you guys not freaking out?"

Cory and Mark laugh at Lea while taking pictures of her with their phones for blackmail.

"Are you serious, you don't know what's going on Lea?" Kevin says.

Lea shakes her head, "No! It has to be bad. Seriously come on who is pregnant? Just tell me."

They all laugh. Heather who is sitting on the floor up against the wall with Naya raises her hand.

"Okay I am but it's totally Santana's fault. Don't blame me." They laugh again.

Naya smiles and kisses Heather. "Oh that was so cute baby."

"Not funny guys you should be worried this can't be good." Lea continues to pace and suddenly Ryan comes in the lounge with the other producers.

"Thanks for meeting guys, as you can guess I have an announcement." They all look up nervously.

"We are ready Ryan tell us." Lea stops pacing and sits on nearby chair next to Dianna taking her hand.

Ryan sees Lea's expression and smiles. "It's a good thing you guys, I just wanted to surprise you so it would be even more exciting. I know I was saying I wanted this whole togetherness this tour because it's our last tour with our original cast…last tour we did the whole glee concert movie which was fun because you stayed in character for those clips. So I wanted throw another curve ball at you. This tour are you ready…this tour is going to be a 24/7 access tour for the fans."

All of their jaws drop.

"Wh…aaa..t does that mean exactly Ryan?" Lea stutters.

Naya and Heather look extremely nervous at each other knowing anything involved with 24/7 could not be the best idea being they are still hiding to an extent.

Ryan continues to stay excited about the announcement. "I'm sure you have all heard of the reality show Big Brother. Well it's kind of like that. We are going to have them follow you guys around backstage, on the tour busses, hotels, shopping, and well everywhere. Then get this you can purchase live feed access different times online. It has never been done before with a tour. It will be awesome!"

They all don't know what to think but they know what Ryan says…goes.

"Are you serious?" Cory says surprised.

Ryan nods, "Yes, it will start tonight before the show and continue till the end of the night. We aren't going to do it literally 24/7 but as much as we can."

Heather who is now gripping a death grip on Naya's hand gets up and walks out of the lounge. Naya gets up to follow her and looks at Ryan and walks out.

"Wait; was that rumor actually true on twitter with them?" Ryan is surprised.

"Oh my god Ryan are you serious? You spend that much time with us and you didn't know?" Lea rolls her eyes and fans herself with her hand from the news Ryan just threw at them.

-Naya takes Heather's hand and they walk around trying to find some place they can talk. She finds an unlocked storage closet nearby. It is full of concert programs, shirts, glee foam fingers and other souvenirs. They walk in locking the door and sit down on a pile of shirts.

"What are we going to do Naya?" Heather freaks.

Naya smiles and calms her down. "It will be fine…I think."

Heather laughs nervously. "Did you not hear him? He even called it fricken all access tour."

"Heather I doubt your mom will even know about it, we didn't even know. We can't show affection anyways because of our young fans, Ryan has this stupid opinion that we are offensive." Naya looks down at her hands in disappointment.

Heather bends her head down to look into Naya's eyes, "I wasn't thinking about her Naya. I was pissed because I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you the whole tour."

Naya gets up off the pile of shirts and climbs on top of Heather's lap. She wraps her legs around Heather's back and looks deep in her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Naya kisses Heather's neck Heather moans.

"Yes." Heather says as she grabs Naya's butt and pulls her body as close as she can to her.

"That just means we will have to find more storage closets." They laugh and continue to kiss each other.

Heather lifts Naya's arms up and takes off her black tank top off. She sees Naya's pink bra smiles instantly reaches back and unhooks her bra and Heather starts to kiss her breasts. Naya moans and leans back arching her back while Heather continues to kiss her breasts and stomach. Naya then takes off Heathers shirt and she starts to grind up against Heather while they kiss.

"I love you Heather." Naya says as she stops and looks deep into Heather's blue eyes.

"I love you too Naya, I have a favor to ask you though." Heather says smiling.

"Anything." Naya says sincerely.

"Fuck me I want to feel you inside of me." Heather pleads.

Naya runs her hand down Heather's stomach putting her hand in Heather's sweatpants going past her underwear and goes deep inside of her. Heather lets a loud moan.

"Yes oh my god Naya!" She says loudly.

Naya continues going faster and inside of Heather. They kiss passionately while Heather lets out moans as she gets closer and closer to cumming. Heather then puts her hand down Naya's shorts and goes inside of her.

"Naya you are so wet. I love it."

Naya moans while smiling. "Don't stop Heather."

They both continue to thrust inside of each other while on the pile of concert shirts. They are about to cum and there is a knock on the door. They become silent but continue making love not wanting to lose their orgasms that are so close to have.

"Hello? Is in anyone in there?" A woman on the other side of the door says. The woman tries the door but it's locked.

"Shhh." Naya says quietly to Heather.

They continue to thrust inside of one another.

"We are going to have to find a key." The woman says the other person with her as they walk away from the door.

Heather and Naya look at each other.

"I'm so close don't stop." They say at the same time.

They continue faster and faster inside of each other. They both then cum at the same time letting out soft moans and instantly tense their bodies as they climax on top of one another.

They then hear the people coming back to the door. Naya gets off Heather's lap and grab the bras and shirts.

"That was so hot. I'm seriously sweeting all of my body." Naya laughs as she puts her bra on.

Heather moves close to Naya and grabs one last kiss as she puts her own bra and shirt on. "Tell me about it I'm going to have to take another shower before the show."

The girls laugh, Naya tries to fix her hair as well as she can.

"How do I look?" Naya asks.

"Don't ask..you look beautiful." Heather laughs.

"So what should we say when we come out of here?" Heather asks Naya.

"I don't think it will be a big deal it's just going to be they concert workers getting their shirts and stuff. I love you Heather." Naya takes Heather's hand as she reaches for the door knob and opens it. Naya walks out first Heather is right behind holding her hand.

"I love you too." Heather looks up and there is a video camera in their faces taping them.

The girls are shocked it wasn't the workers it was the all access camera people. The camera zooms in on them holding hands. They both drop their hands instantly.

"Oh my god." Naya says in shock.

The interviewer for the all access tour comes up with a microphone.

"I girls my name is Maria Murphy, I will be interviewing you throughout this tour. Heather can you please repeat what you said when you first came out the door I don't think we got it on tape."

Heather looks Maria and then the camera. "I can't remember I'm sorry."

Naya and Heather look at each other knowing they can't admit they are in love on camera. It's just not the right time for that.

"Okay so what were you guys doing in there with the door locked then?" Maria asks while the camera is still rolling.

They don't respond for a moment. "No comment." Naya says.

They girls laugh, and start to walk off down the hallway. Naya grabs Heather's pinky and the camera zooms on the two as the walk off together.

**I hoped you enjoyed this Chapter!**


	8. Live Feedno big deal

**Enjoy everyone! I hope you all had a good holiday!**

Chapter 8

Backstage Naya, Heather, Dianna and Lea are getting their hair and makeup done. Naya and Heather are sitting next to each other. Heather stretches her arm out reaching for Naya and they start play with each other's hands.

"So what do you guys think of this whole camera following us around thing?" Dianna asks everyone.

"It will sure be interesting how it all works. I mean do you think they will sleep on the bus with us?" Naya, remarks.

"Actually after you guys left Ryan went over it." The two look at Lea as she goes over everything. "Basically when you see a camera you assume it's live but we won't actually ever know. There is going to be a web channel that you can purchase live feed and it will either have glee trivia on it or us. There is just going to be cameras in the busses and jet no people. They will be off from 2 in the morning to I think he said 7 I can't remember. They all can't be all live at the same time so we really will never know when we are on. " Lea nods and raises her eyebrows at the girls." Lea explains.

"Good to know, this is going to be interesting." Naya says while Heather holds her hand tighter.

"Did he mention if we get a bonus for this?" Heather asks while annoyed and not crazy about this.

Lea and Dianna nod, "Yes he said it will be well worth it in the end."

"Sweet." Naya says while smiling at Heather.

Ryan bursts through the door. He stares directly at Naya and Heather and notices them holding hands. He looks at everyone then. "Hey everyone I know this may be an inconvenience but I really need to talk to Naya and Heather alone. It will only take a minute."

Lea, Dianna, and the hairdressers leave without saying anything. Ryan stands in front of the girls with his arms crossed still staring at them while they continue to hold hands.

"I wanted to tell you personally I didn't know you guys were dating. Is that terrible of me?" Ryan asks.

Naya and Heather laugh, "No we were not going around telling anyone." Naya says.

"I just wanted to tell you my stance of what I think she be allowed on the all access tour because we do have some young fans."

The girls look at one another assuming they know what he will say because they remember how they had to beg for Santana and Brittany to kiss.

"Everything, I'm so proud of you two." The girls get off the chairs and give him a big hug. "Just please don't get caught having sex or anything like that but I'm sure I'll be telling that to Mark as well."

They all laugh and nod their heads.

"Thanks Ryan, it really means a lot." Naya says grabbing Heather's hand again.

"No thanks necessary I kind of feel like the matchmaker, haha." He brags.

"Ah no it was all fate right Nay Nay?" Heather speaks up and Naya nods.

Lea and Dianna burst in. "Ryan I just think that you can't do this." Lea says as she gets up in Ryan's face.

"Lea that isn't very nice of you to think that we shouldn't let them show their affection." Ryan says back to a very close Lea. Lea steps back confused.

"Ooohh. What?" Lea says awkwardly realizing she was assuming wrong like everyone else.

"I'll just ignore that Rachel moment you just had and let you guys finish getting ready." Ryan then leaves and the girls all smile.

"That's awesome I would have never thought." Dianna says surprised.

"I know right." Naya agrees. Heather sits back in her chair quietly not sure exactly what to think about the news. She knows she loves Naya and never wants to hide her feelings again but she is still scared of facing all the lies she has been telling for years.

Dianna notices Heather she walks up behind her as she is sitting in her chair she leans down to her and puts her arms around the back of Heather's neck.

"It's going to be okay we will be there helping you." She says quietly to Heather.

Lea and Naya hear and see a very nervous Heather. Naya isn't stupid she knows Heather is still scared but she won't let anything come between them again.

"Yeah totally Heather, I will even make out with Dianna if you need me to so you won't think you guys are the only ones." Lea says trying to cheer up Heather.

The girls laugh. Naya grabs Heather's hand again and looks into her eyes.

"It's going to be okay maybe your mom and family will see how in love we are." Naya suggests.

Heather laughs, "That or they will just shake holy water on the TV screen."

They girls laugh again knowing it will defiantly be one or the other.

-After the show 9:28 pm.

The curtains close after two encores. The cast takes a deep breath and turnaround from the curtain seeing the cameras on them. They keep on forgetting they are there. Naya sees Heather's face she knew Heather was tired and needed space alone she always does after a performance. She grabs her hand and leans over to ear.

"Trust me and keep up." She whispers in her ear. Heather nods because Naya is the only person she actually does trust in the world. Naya pulls Heather's arm and they try to out run the camera people and run down the hall. The rest of the cast laughs and yells "Go! Go!"

The camera people get the clue they need time alone and give up. The two make it to the dressing room alone. They sit on the floor next to their bags and breathe being so exhausted from the show and now running.

"Thanks Naya." Heather says while she scoots close to Naya who is sitting Indian style on the floor. Naya nods and smiles at Heather. She pats her lap and Heather lies in her lap. Naya starts to caress Heathers mid driff.

"Yeah I knew you needed alone time." Naya then leans in the kisses Heather.

"I personally like to call it Naya time." Heather laughs reaching for Naya's neck and pulls her in for another kiss.

Naya then feels a phone on vibrate up against her back.

"I think your phone is ringing I can feel it on my ass." Naya laughs as she grabs it out of Heather's bag. She notices it's a text message from Heather's mom she reads it and laughs.

_Mom: Heather a girl from church group told her mom who told me about the live feed. Be safe and remember God is watching. _

"Who was it?" Heather grabs it from Naya noticing it was a text from her mom and reads it. "Oh my god really!" They girls laugh and Heather turns her phone off.

"We really have to be careful Naya." Naya gets pissed from Heather's comment because she already swore to her she wasn't going to go back into the closet.

Naya pushes Heather off her lap and gets up getting her things together. "Why is that Heather? Maybe this live feed is a good thing cuz we both know you will never be honest with your mother."

"You did not just say that Naya!" Heather grabs her bags and storms out of the dressing room.

Naya just stands there with her eyes closed instantly regretting what she says. She has to trust Heather and not assume she will hurt her again. The door opens up again and Naya looks hoping it was Heather coming back so she could apologize for being a totally ass. She sees it Lea instead.

"Oh my god what is with Heather? She almost plowed me down. Is she okay?" Lea asks Naya while getting her things together.

"I opened my big mouth. Her mom found out about live feed and I told her maybe it was a good thing because she will never come out to her mom." Naya says embarrassed to lea.

Lea is shocked, "You didn't, Naya." Naya shakes her head continuing to be pissed at herself. "She won't do that again Naya she has changed. She may take a while to do it but I can see her doing it by the end of tour she may avoid her during it but she will comfort her." Naya nods knowing Lea is right.

"I know I was just stupid and scared." You better go after her before she gets on the bus and make up because once on the bus we are live.

Naya completely forgetting about the live feed on the bus and grabs her stuff fast. "Oh fuck! I forgot about that."

The private parking garage, Heather stops right before getting on the bus and waits for Naya she doesn't want to fight with her anymore and remembers about the cameras. She waits for a few moments and no Naya she turns her phone on and texts Naya. Naya is running around the halls trying to remember where the parking garage is she feels her phone vibrate and stops to look at it.

_Heather: I guess you don't want to talk so I'm getting on the bus. I guess to be continued till tomorrow. _

"Fuck." Naya says under her breath. She texts Heather back.

_Naya: I want to talk but I can't find you. I love you._

Heather turns her phone back off and gets on the bus. Right when she gets on the bus she remembers once again she has no mattress. "Fuck!" She says and Amber is there putting finger up against her mouth and points to the cameras.

"Heather you know that's not the best impression to make." Amber scolds Heather for swearing.

Heather throws her bag on the couch with frustration. Amber sees Heather is upset about something and starts to talk in her made for television voice to her.

"Heather is there something wrong?" She says extremely overly happily to Heather. Heather looks super confused as the way Amber is talking to her then realizing it's because of the cameras. She shakes her head and goes straight the bathroom.

Naya finally gets to the bus and runs in seeing Amber. Amber then starts to talk in her TV voice again. "Look everyone its Naya Rivera." Naya looks strangely at Amber as well.

"Who are you talking to? And why are you talking like that?" Naya says rudely to Amber.

Amber points to the camera, "What do you mean Naya…Rivera?"

Naya rolls her eyes and has to patience for Amber right now and sees Heather's bag on the couch. "Is Heather here?"

"Do you mean Heather Morris?" Amber questions, continuing with her TV voice.

Naya is becoming super impatient with Amber, "Yes oh my god Amber yes." Naya tries to be nice she doesn't want everyone to think she is a bitch she just needs to talk to Heather.

"I believe she is using the bathroom." Amber points down the hall. Naya walks towards the bathroom and knocks on the door.

"Heather it's me." She says hoping the cameras are not on her. No response from Heather. Naya then feels her phone vibrating in her pocket. She reaches for it and looks at it. It's her sister.

_Nickayla: Naya you are on the feed right now FYI and you look like a dork talking to a door._

Naya rolls her eyes and starts to think creatively on what she can to do get Heather to open the door so she doesn't have to continue talking to the door on the live feed.

She grabs a piece of paper and pen from her bunk.

_Baby I'm sorry let me come in I don't want to make up with a door on camera. _

She stuffs it under the door and the door opens slowly. Naya goes in the bathroom. The already to small bathroom now becomes smaller with the two girls in there. Heather is sitting on the toilet with her hands covering her face. Naya kneels down looking up at her.

"I'm sorry Heather, I should trust you I was ass. I'm just scared please don't be mad at me." Naya pulls Heather's hands from her face and sees her crying. "Don't cry please I'm so sorry please I don't want to fight anymore." Heather shakes her head as Naya wipes away her tears.

"I'm not crying because of that I forgive you I know you are scared so am I." Heather says as she tries to regain her composure.

Naya stands up confused as to why Heather is crying then. Maybe her mom called and she answered she has no idea. "Why are you crying then?"

"I forgot I don't have a mattress again. I called Ryan and he didn't answer." Naya tries to hold back from laughing at her upset girlfriend.

"That's what you are crying about?" Naya straddles Heather on the toilet grabbing her face in her hands. "We will figure that out. Plus you know you can't sleep without me." She kisses Heather.

-A short while later Naya and Heather leave the bathroom together and walk to the main room where all the girls are sitting around the tables looking at their phones. Naya feels her phone vibrate and she looks at it.

_Nickayla: Ok now you guys just left the bathroom together and they scrolled across the bottom, how many Cheerio's does it take to use the bathroom?_

Heather leans over to see the text. "Who did you get a text from?"

Naya deletes the text, "Nothing never mind."

The other girls laugh at the texts and look at Naya and Heather. Naya realizes they must have someone that is telling them as well. Heather is confused, "What? What is going on?"

Naya whispers in Heather's ear her sister's text message. Heather takes a deep breath and looks into the camera. "It takes two Cheerio's to use the bathroom everyone."

The girls get up and all give Heather and hug because they know that took a lot of guts for her.

**Till next chapter….what else will be on the live feed?**


	9. Heather tired, frustrated, and now hurt

**Thanks for the comments I was going to wait till tomorrow to do another chapter but because of those I changed my mind.**

Chapter 9

It's now a little after midnight. About an hour earlier Heather begged everyone to turn their phones off because it was getting annoying hearing what was showing on the feed. Everyone is in their bunks chillin except Heather and Naya who are on the couch because of Heather's no mattress situation.

Heather is struggling keeping her eyes open and every so often doses off on to Naya's shoulder as Naya is reading a book. She catches herself and wakes up. "Oh I'm sorry honey." Heather says without a second thought.

Naya hears what she says, "What was that? I like honey too it's especially good on toast." Heather now realizing what she said and she stands up off the couch and tries to wake herself up by walking around. Naya feels bad for Heather she can tell she is exhausted at this point she hates Heather's mom so much. If not for her they could be sleeping right now.

"Naya, tried covering that one up but they totally caught it." Amber yells from her bunk. "Honey on toast is trending on twitter and you just said it. That is totally crazy!"

Heather looks at Naya and mouths "I'm tired" to Naya. Naya gets up and grabs her blanket out of her bunk. Stopping at Amber's bunk. "Then come out here and help keep the camera off Heather and me damn it." Naya says quietly to Amber. Amber gets up and walks to the main room. Naya points Heather to lie on the couch and she puts the blanket on her. Heather leans in to whisper into Naya's ear, "Thanks honey will you wake me up at 2:01 so we can go to bed." Heather says then curls up in a ball. Naya nods then sits on the other end of the couch facing the other direction also covering up with it.

"How about we do a tour the bus? This will be fun." Amber says walking around the bus showing all the cool things girls have on there.

A sure way to get the camera off Naya and Heather. Heather is now passed out while Naya reaches in her pocket for her cell phone and turns it on. She looks on twitter and sees what is going on. She sees everyone on twitter supporting her and Heather and basically just asking why they aren't showing affection. Naya knows the only reason is Heather's mom. She glances over at Heather sleeping she puts her free hand under the blanket and rubs Heather's leg affectionately.

Heather turns over waking up slightly, "No Naya I want to sleep." Naya opens her eyes wide and Amber turns around from hearing it and laughs and looks at Naya.

"Stay with me I have to show you Lea I think she is in her bra!" Trying to keep the attention on her.

Lea hears Amber and yells out of her bunk. "Amber!" Lea gets up from her bunk close by wearing her pajamas which are a hot pink tank and Mickey Mouse fuzzy pants. "Just for the record I'm completely clothed thank you very much Amber Riley!"

Amber looks at Lea attire and gives Lea her famous Hell to the no look. "There are no words for your pants Lea."

Lea pouts, "Just for that you have to save my bunk tour for another day. Everyone blame Amber." Lea stomps away climbing in her bunk and closes her curtain.

Naya hears Lea talk about her bunk tour and realizes they can't do bunk tours because her bunk it's an obvious couple bunk and Heather's bunk does not exist. "Amber why don't we wait another night for the bunk tours?"

-2:01 Naya barely awake is watching her watch then looks up at the cameras and the red light goes off. Before waking Heather she checks twitter until someone posts live feed down. She then stands up uncovers Heather and leans down to her.

"Baby it's after 2 come on to bed with me." Nays stands up and reaching out for Heather's.

Heather reaches her arm out and Naya pulls a still very tired Heather up and grabs the blanket and they walk to their bunk. Heather climbs in first while Naya goes to the bathroom to take her contacts out. When she gets back Heather is barely awake setting the alarm for 6:50 so she can go up in her bunk and sleep on the bags that are piled in her bunk. Naya lays in the bunk with her glasses on Heather looks at Naya and smiles.

"What? I know my glasses are dorky stop." Naya says as she smacks Heather but Heather continues to stare at her.

"Stop it you know I think you are super sexy in them. It's like your secret identity." Heather moves in for a kiss.

Naya laughs, "You are weird. You know that."

They continue to kiss, and then Heather sits back. "Thank you for being patient with me. You are so wonderful."

Naya smiles, "Anything for you Hemo, I know you won't hurt me again. I want to give you strength so we can get thru this together."

Heather lies on her side against the wall and Naya spoons with her. "I love you Heather Morris." Heather smiles, "I love you Naya Rivera." The girls laugh quietly and then pass out.

-The next thing heard is Heather's alarm. Heather in a complete daze not remembering where she is hits snooze which is a 9 minute snooze. Naya of course hears nothing Heather always thought she was deaf to alarm clocks. So in 9 minutes 6:59 it goes off again. Heather is now a little more conscious brings the clock close to her face and looks at remembering where she is. She sits up frantically she tries to wake Naya.

"Naya, we overslept." Naya pushes Heather away.

"Hemo we don't have early calls today do we?" Naya says while sleeping.

Heather shakes Naya awake, "Naya its 7:00 what are we going to do?"

Naya sits up grabbing her glasses and looks at her watch. "Oh my god! Are you serious?" Heather starts to panic. "It's okay just give me a second to wake up." Naya peaks her head out of her bunk and sees the red light on the cameras. Heather continues to panic.

"This isn't good, I mean if my mom finds out she will probably put a curse on you and you will break your voice singing voice tonight." Naya looks at Heather confused.

"Heather baby first of all I can't break my voice. Or at least I don't think I can. Secondly, she won't find out. I have an idea." She reaches for her phone and dials and it rings and rings. "Kev, thanks for answering can you wake up Mark and ask him to walk around your guys bus in his underwear?" Heather can hear Kevin laugh. "Hemo is trapped in our bunk. Please? Thanks. Ok text me when he goes out." Naya ends the call.

"Great idea," Heather lifts the blankets up and gets on top of the blankets in only her underwear. "Where are my pajama pants?"

Naya looks all around the bed and remembers she set them on the ground outside the bunk and starts to reach for them Naya stops her. "What? I can get them."

"If someone sees you grab them and then me in them later they will put the pieces together. Take your pants off I will wear yours." Heather says seriously looking at Naya.

Naya laughs, "But Heath…"

"No butts Naya take them off." Heather demands as Naya's cell vibrates with Kevin's text.

_Kevin: You got two minutes he said that's all he will do cuz he is tired. He also said you owe him._

"Hurry." Heather demands as reads the text. Naya pulls out her pink bikini underwear and sets them on top of the covers.

"Naya!" Naya laughs.

"I was trying to tell you I didn't have any on but you were listening."

"Oh my god where are your pants? Don't even say on the ground too." Naya says nothing as Heather knows they are on the ground too from the silent response. "Just grab them both slowly and fast." Naya looks at Heather.

"That makes no sense but okay." Naya grabs the pants attempting to ball them up so it looks like one pair. Just in case the cameras haven't gotten to the guys bus yet.

Heather puts her on fast and climbs over a now half naked Naya. She kisses her and sneaks out only praying the cameras are still on Mark. She then climbs into her bunk on top of Naya's.

-9:00 Heather is eating cereal at the table while she is reads a magazine. She rubs her neck from it being stiff for the couple hours she slept on the bags of luggage. Lea walks out still in her pajamas.

"Morning Hemo." She then walks over to the window and looks out at the mountains. "Where are we do you know?"

"I think like a few hours from Salt Lake City." Heather continues to eat.

"So did you look at twitter?" Lea grabs a cup of coffee and sits down next to Heather.

"No I'm not looking at my phone remember?"

Lea nods, "Oh yeah I forgot, you are really going to have to do something about that certain topic. Pretty soon you know." Heather shrugs her shoulders knowing exactly that Lea is talking about. Lea puts her arm around Heather and leans in a whispers in her ear, "Just remember if your mom doesn't accept you she doesn't deserve your love."

A single tear rolls off Heather's cheek. Heather wipes it away as fast as she can. Moments later Naya gets out of her bunk with her cell phone in her hand. "Heather you okay?"

Heather lies and says, "Yes why?"

Naya looks closely at Heather then looks at her twitter again, "It said you were crying."

Heather denies it and gets frustrated. "Naya please turn your twitter off. Just till we get off the bus. I beg you. I'm fine."

"Okay, okay I will." Naya grabs a cup of coffee and Heather walks into the bathroom.

"What was that about?" Naya asks Lea now that Heather is gone.

"I don't know I think she is just having a hard time cuz of your know who and not you know." Lea tries her best to explain to Naya without using any names or description.

Naya takes a drink of coffee and runs her hand thru her wild bed hair. "No offense who may be watching this right now but I really can't wait to get off this bus because its super hard to understand what Lea is talking about this early in the morning because she is saying it in code." Lea agrees and nods.

Back in the bathroom Heather is looking at herself in the mirror. She is having flashbacks of her mom when she saw her in Arizona. She remembers when she slaps her. Then she thinks of the text she sent her. She gets angry and hits the wall against the mirror she hits it so hard the mirror falls off and into the sink. It breaks and everyone hears it. Naya and Lea jump up and run to the bathroom.

"Heather are you okay?" Naya yells thru the door.

"Naya can you come in and help me please." Naya opens the door and gets in without anyone seeing. Heather is hand is cut bad from the mirror.

"Oh my god Heather, are you okay?" Heather nods.

"I think so. Just help me please." Naya grabs a towel from the cupboard wraps it around Heathers gash. Naya pokes her head out the bathroom door to Lea.

"Lea call someone we got to go to a hospital. Heather is cut bad." Lea runs up the driver and tells him and call Ryan.

Naya sits Heather on the toilet and takes control of the situation calmly not to panic Heather. "It's okay Lea is going to get us to a hospital. Just sit and breathe tell me if you become light headed. And whatever you don't look at your hand." Heather closes her eyes while the white towel it's covered in dark red blood.

"She found out, this is all her Naya." Heather panics.

Naya holds Heather's hand tightly to control the bleeding. "Shh Shh it's not her it's just an accident."

Heather starts to cry, "I did this because I was so angry that I have to hide us, I'm just so sick of it."

"Shh, Shh." Naya continues to try to calm Heather down.

Moments later Lea yells, "We are here."

"I'm going to grab a hat, our hoodies and purses. Stay here and I'll be right back." Heather nods and Naya runs out and Lea already has all their things and grabs them. She goes back into the bathroom and carefully puts Heather's hoodie around her with the hood up. Then walks her out all the girls have settled in the main room and watch as Naya walks Heather out of the bus into the hospital emergency room.

Moments later Lea's phone rings and she sees its Heather's mother. She answers it. "She is fine Mrs. Morris she just cut her hand. Naya took her in. No, Mrs. Morris Naya did not do this to Heather. I will have her call you when she is done." Lea ends the call. Dianna, Jenna, and Amber look at Lea they say nothing.

**I hoped you liked it till next time…**


	10. Heather stretching too thin

**Angst that's all I can say…**

Chapter 10…

Emergency room of an extremely small hospital in a small city near Salt Lake City, UT

Naya and Heather walk towards the emergency room entrance with one of their security guards the camera person follows stopping when the three go inside. Naya and Heather walk up to the desk. A nurse comes up with a clipboard.

"My girlfriend cut her hand can we get some help please?" Naya says while Heather opens the towel showing the nurse the gash that is still bleeding steadily.

The nurse walks them into an examination room. The nurse sits down at the desk while Heather and Naya sit next to her in the chairs.

"I'm just going to ask you a few questions first and then the doctor will be right in to treat you." The nurse looks at her paperwork. Naya is annoyed because she thinks they should not have to wait.

"Okay I don't know how you guys do things here… in wherever the hell we are right now. But what part of gushing blood do you not understand?" Naya says and Heather looks at her raises her eyebrows.

"Here I will look at it if you want me to, I'm sure its fine." The nurse opens the bloody towel and sees the cut is worse than she assumed. She covers it back up. "Oh I'm sorry Miss, I'll get a doctor."

The nurse gets up and walks towards the door, "That's right you get the doctor." Naya says further annoyed and worried about Heather.

Heather looks at Naya in pain. "Thanks honey."

"They aren't going to make you wait. Lea Michele wouldn't have to wait." Heather chuckles, while in pain and puts her head on Naya's shoulder.

Naya closes her eyes as she stays strong for Heather and puts her arm around her back.

"I'm okay Naya I know you are worried." Naya opens her eyes.

The doctor comes in before Naya can say anything in response to Heather's comment. He puts on his gloves and sits down.

"Good morning ladies, let's see what we got here." He opens the towel and the blood starts pouring out once again from the side of Heather's hand. She had cut her left hand from under her pinky finger to almost her wrist.

"Oh ow! That's a deep one. How did you do that?" The doctor asks as he cleans it out.

Heather tenses up with pain and grabs Naya's hands and squeezes them tight.

"I broke a mirror and a piece fell and sliced it." Heather starts to tear up at the doctor starts to stitch fast to control the bleeding.

Heather wipes her tears away before the fall on her cheeks and Naya rubs her leg to comfort her. The doctor knows Heather is in a lot of pain because of how many stitches it's taking him.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Trying to distract Heather from the pain.

Heather says nothing. Naya turns her face to face her. She then leans in the whispers in Heather's ear. "I love you so much; you are the strongest person I know. You can do this."

Heather smiles and looks deep into Naya's deep brown eyes.

"I'm done." The doctor looks up from bandaging Heather's hand. Heather turns her head and looks at the doctor.

"Oh my god! I didn't even notice who you guys are. Brittany and Santana." The girls laugh.

"My boyfriend and I are going to see you guys tonight. You will be fine for the show just rest for as long as you can today. I'll give you some antibiotics and it will heal fast. It was deep but clean." He sees the girls still holding hands. "I love that you guys date in real life, you have the most chemistry I have ever seen. It radiates from the two of you."

Heather and Naya look at each other and laugh. "Thanks."

"I heard about your Mom on Twitter, it's hard I know I had that with parents when I was your age. It will get better. She will accept you one day." The doctor says trying to help.

Heather shakes her head with a sad expression, "Thanks but you don't know my mom."

Naya becomes worried about Heather she thinks she needs to have her mom in her life and wishes she could fix the situation because she loves Heather so much.

-About an hour later Heather and Naya walk on the bus were the cast is all waiting for them.

"Well?" Kevin says while he hugs Heather.

"It's a boy!" Heather and Naya laugh. "No seriously I'm fine it was no big deal."

"She is being modest she got like 20 stitches." Naya says, as everyone hugs Heather.

"I'll bet the audience liked that remark we made though." Heather laughs.

"Ryan actually turned the cameras off in here for a couple hours. So they are stuck watching the boys." Lea says as she laughs at the boys.

"We are glad you are okay Hemo." Cory says.

"Thanks guys, I'll see you guys tonight the doctor said I'll be good to go." Heather takes Naya's hand and she pulls her back towards the bunks.

Heather climbs in their bunk, "I'm glad they turned the cameras off I really wanted to hold you."

"I agree." Naya sits on the bed while Heather gets under the covers. She remembers Heather's reaction to what the doctor said about her Mom. "Heather are you okay?"

Heather looks at her bandaged hand, "Yeah what do you mean?"

"You really scared me today. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Naya says in a concerned tone.

"Well, I don't plan on dying anytime soon and that would be the only way you could. So you are stuck with me." Heather says joking trying to break the serious mood Naya was giving her and pulls Naya close to her and kisses her. Then Lea runs up to the bed.

"Heather your mom won't stop calling me. I have no idea how she got my number but I really hope she losing it soon. I told her you would call her when you got back to the bus." Heather rolls her eyes at what Lea says.

"Thanks Lea." Lea leaves. "I really don't want to call her Naya; she doesn't give a shit about me." Heather says pissed off and continues to stare at her hand she is very upset all this happened.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you should call her it's the right thing to do. Maybe you talking to her and telling her how happy we are now will help. Maybe it will help her start to accept we are in love." Heather looks up in shock as to what Naya suggests and laughs. Naya leans to the ledge and grabs Heather's phone and turns it on. "Call her, for me?"

Naya hands Heather the phone and Heather stares at it and drops it on the bed. "I don't want to please don't make me Naya."

Naya stands up, "Okay, I won't." Naya doesn't hide her disappointment to Heather. "I'm going to take a shower and clean up. I will be right back." Naya starts to walk away.

"I love you Naya." Heather says softly knowing that Naya is not happy with her choice to not call her mom.

"I love you too." Naya turns back and winks at Heather. She can't be mad at her she loves her too much.

While Naya is getting ready Heather is resting and she decides to call her mom. Maybe Naya was right maybe she if she talks about Naya and their life together it may start to help her mom accept her. The phone rings once and her mom answers.

"Heather!" Heather's mother says very excitedly.

"Hi, Mom." Heather says nervously.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine Mom, I just cut my hand. But Nay.."

Heather's mother than cuts Heather off knowing she is going to talk about Naya. "Did you get my text?"

Heather rolls her eyes, "Yes, thanks. Mom I want to talk to you about me and…"

"I know you that you would need God in your life right now. Especially with all the temptations that are being put in front of you." Her mom says cutting her off again.

Heather realizes talking about Naya is now a lost cause. Instead she decides she will just talk to her like how she use to before Glee. When they were close it was so easy then. "How are grandma and grandpa?"

"They are fine, they miss you. They aren't getting any younger I really think that you should come and stay here for a short time after your tour. It would be healthy for you."

"Yeah, I miss them too." Heather says, truly missing her grandparents they helped raise her after her dad died.

"I wanted to tell you that I choose not to listen to any of the rumors that are going around with you right now. I know my daughter and it's all a show for your tour." Heather's mom says confidently.

Heather grows silent becoming confused because she knows her mom is just saying these things out love. Before Naya, God was such a huge part in their lives together. Heather knows she loves Naya but why does everything have to be become to unclear when she talks to her Mom? Why can't it be easy and normal? All she knows is she wants her mom and Naya both in her life now. She goes crazy without them both. And if not talking about Naya is what is takes she will do it. It won't be lying because it won't come up. She knows her Mom won't ask about Naya so what's the harm? "Mom, I know you know me."

"I will let you go rest, take care of yourself and if you need anything call me. And please remember I will be here praying for you."

Heather now completely under her mother's spell, "Okay mom."

"I love you Heather." Heather's Mom says back before letting her go.

"I love you too Mom." Heather ends the call.

Naya pops her head in the bunk just catching Heather as she ends her call. "Hey Hemo who were you talking too? Your mom?"

Heather shakes her head, "No, I was just checking my messages." Heather says lying to Naya.

Naya crawls in bed with Heather. "Was their tons of crazy messages from your mom?" Naya jokes with Heather. Heather pretends to think it's funny as well.

"Yes something like that." Heather flips over on her side away from Naya.

Naya scoots up to Heather and holds her close. "I'm sorry I was pressuring you to talk to her. You were right she doesn't give a shit about you."

Heather rolls her eyes further frustration and turns around to look at Naya, "She does, just not the right way. Cut her some slack okay?" Heather says rudely. Heather turns back around facing the wall and Naya looks very confused and sad.

"I'm sorry I just meant…" Naya reaches out to touch Heather's back and Heather pushes her away.

"It's it okay if I rest alone for a little while? My hand is throbbing and the medicine he gave me is giving me a headache." Naya sits up hurt by Heather remarks.

"Ok I am sorry Heather I didn't mean anything by that. I love you." Naya gets up off the bed.

"Me too." Heather says quietly to Naya. Heather feels guilty keeping things from Naya but she doesn't know what to do. She needs help but she doesn't know what to do anymore.

Naya stands there looking at Heather's back and doesn't know what happened. She is totally confused and scared. She walks out to the main room were the other girl are and sits on the couch not saying anything.

"How is Hemo doing?" Lea asks as she scoots closer to Naya.

Naya shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, I mean she is a little off."

"Did she call her mom?" Lea asks and Naya shakes her head no. "I know her Mom is in super denial but I really truly believe she needs to have someone else in her life. Don't you?"

Naya pauses and thinks about Lea question. "I don't know Lea, I mean she has us. I don't think that her Mother's influence is good for Hemo. It always ends up confusing her. I was pushing for her to talk to her Mom but I think right now it may cause more damage than good. I think her Mom needs to accept her daughter is dating me first otherwise she may try to control Heather's thoughts again."

Dianna looks up at Naya as she is listening to what Naya said, "I couldn't agree with you anymore Naya. Heather was so close to her mom before Glee. She is also one of the most vulnerable people I know. She just needs you and us right now."

Naya nods, "After today I really don't know what I would do if she left me again. It freaked me out I hate seeing her like that..in pain. I just wanted to take care of her and never see her in pain."

The girls smile at Naya. Lea puts her arm around Naya. "Awe."

-A few hours the cameras come on right as the busses pull up the auditorium in Salt Lake City. Naya goes to her bunk to wake Heather. She climbs into the bunk and snuggles up to her.

"We are here." She kisses Heather's neck. Heather pushes her away.

"Are the camera's back on?" She says freaking out. "Did it catch you coming in here?"

"I don't know Heather it's fine, everyone loves us together, don't worry about your Mom she isn't worth it. You have me and all your friends to be your family." Heather gets her things for the show together in the bunk and looks angrily at Naya.

"I know but sometimes a person needs more than that. Can you please move? I have to get off the bus. And if you don't mind I don't want to show affection yet. I know we have lots of fans in our favor but I don't want to offend anyone either."

Naya starts to tear up not understanding what is going on. "You aren't going to leave me again are you Hemo? Please don't do this." Naya grabs Heather's arm.

Heather looks at Naya with a blank expression, "I'm not leaving you Naya, and I'm not doing anything. I'm just confused about a lot of things right now..okay?"

"Then let me help you." Heather pushes Naya's hand off her.

"You can't. I'm too broken to fix right now." Heather gets up and Naya follows her frustrated.

"Okay seriously Heather what the fuck is going on?" Naya yells at Heather. The other girl's jaws drop to the ground while Heather stops keeping her back to Naya. Amber points up at the camera to Naya. Heather leaves the bus.

**What is going to happen to Hemo? Can Naya fix her? **


	11. Hemo is just always so torn :

**Hey everyone thanks for the awesome comments I love them all you are so wonderful for loving my fanfic. I never want it to end haha. I hope you all have a great new year! And of course enjoy this Chapter!**

Chapter 11

Naya watches Heather leave the bus. The girls stand there in silence watching Naya and what she is going to do. She just stands there for about one second and runs out after Heather.

"Thank God she went I was about to throw her off the bus if she didn't." Lea, remarks.

"I would have too but not because of Hemo but for her language, seriously guys we have to remember people are watching. I don't want to be like that those terrible reality TV shows on VH1." Amber says while the others roll their eyes at her and jump to the window and look out to see if they can catch any of the action outside with Heather and Naya.

Heather storms off between their and the boys' bus. She sits down on the ground Naya runs behind her with a camera behind her. She turns the corner of the bus and see's Heather on the ground.

"Okay Hemo I'm really trying here, please tell me what is going on?" Naya says calming. Heather says nothing frustrating Naya even more. The camera person zooms in our there conversation. Naya sits down on the ground and moves in closer to her and touches her arm.

Heather notices the cameras on the two of them and Heather pushes it off her. "Don't."

Naya is shocked by this and looks at Heather showing her how hurt that made her. "Heather what is wrong? Did I do something? I'm sorry please don't."

Heather gets further frustrated at Naya. "Stop saying that Naya! I'm not doing anything. Can you please leave me alone damn it!"

Naya says nothing she just looks deep into Heather's blue eyes and sees there is something missing in her. She isn't worried she is going to leave her she is just worried she can't fix her. She has to figure out what happened. She gets up because she knows Heather won't listen to anything she says to her right now. Heather watches Naya leave and laughs in misery.

The camera person follows Naya up to the bus until she gets on. All the girls are there waiting for Naya and Heather.

"Where is Hemo?" Lea asks as Naya opens up the fridge and grabs a mini Vodka bottle and downs it in one gulp.

"She is sitting on her fucking ass outside." Naya says tapping into some bottled up anger. "She is a fuckin' hot mess. I have no idea what is going on with her. I love they girl but oh my god Lea please talk some sense into her and get her back in here." Naya looks at Amber who is about to scold her for swearing in front of the camera. "Amber I swear if you saying anything about my fucking language…" Amber says nothing and knows that it's not the time to say anything. She just watches her friend grab for another vodka Dianna walks up and takes it away from her.

"Di, please I got this…I can't cope any other way. This is becoming too much for me too." Naya walks away and goes in her bunk. Lea goes out looking for Heather who is still sitting out behind the bus with a camera person near her. Lea pushes the camera away wanting to talk to Hemo alone. Hemo is looking through her pictures on her phone of her and Naya and smiling. She sees Lea sit down next to her. Lea doesn't say anything she just watches Hemo look at the pictures. Hemo then looks through some pictures she has with her family on her phone too. She starts to cry and puts her head on Lea's shoulder.

"When did you realize it?" Lea says and Heather looks up at her.

"Realize what?" Heather says nervously to Lea.

"That you can't live without your Mom in your life?" Lea smiles at Heather knowing she figured out what was wrong with Heather.

"Naya shouldn't have made me call her. I was so mad at my Mom but when I heard her voice, I just missed her in my life. I don't know how she does it. After everything she has done, said and how she can't accept me…"

Lea puts her arm around Heather. "I know… she's your mom. Please don't push Naya away though Heather she loves you so much and just wants to help you."

"I don't know how to deal with it Lea, when I'm with her I'm constantly reminded about how I can't have both of them in my life. I pretend she doesn't exist with my Mother just so she will talk civil to me and it kills me inside so I take it out on her because I know she won't leave me."

"Be careful Heather, that's all I'm going to have to say about that. I love you both and all I know is you and Naya deserve to be happy."

"I just wish I could change my Mother and it would be perfect. Please don't tell anyone what we talked about I'm embarrassed that she has so much influence on me. Everyone wants me to be happy with Naya and it's so hard for me to be right now. I see how much she loves me especially when I got hurt today. All I could think about the whole time was I wish I could love you like that. But because of my Mom I can't. I'm sorry if that is stupid."

"It's not stupid Heather. I won't say anything."

Back in the bus Dianna is sitting on Naya's bunk talking with her thru text on their cell phones so the camera's don't hear them.

_Dianna: I say try to play hard to get. Ohh kiss someone else that would defiantly shake some sense into her._

_Naya: What are you talking about Di I can't even look at anyone else I'm so in love with her._

_Dianna: Well then maybe you should do what she wants…give her space. I mean maybe that will make her realize what she wants. I won't allow you to kiss her butt anymore. I love you guys but come on Naya you can't let her keep doing this to you._

_Naya: I know, I'm so scared to lose her again._

_Dianna: I know it won't happen just trust Hemo._

_Naya: It's just hard._

Naya gets up and hugs Dianna.

"Thanks."

-Later that evening during the show Naya has giving Heather her space not talking with her. It is absolutely gut wrenching for the both of them. Naya is getting ready for her Valerie number backstage and Heather walks up to her.

"I'm not going on tonight. It's going to be too hard on my hand." Heather says to Naya and starts to walk away.

"I understand, I'll miss you out there." The music starts to Valerie, Naya looks at Heather one last time and runs out stage. Heather is left there watching Naya perform the number for the first time not beside her dancing but backstage. She notices the dancer that is taking her place is dancing a little too close for her comfort to Naya. That is her place but she can't do anything about it. She feels it wouldn't be fair to Naya because she has to be honest with all her feelings before she can be what Naya needs. Heather can't watch anymore so she goes into one of the dressing rooms she has a few minutes before she has to perform again. The camera person is films as she digs through her bag and grabs a pair of her ear phones and sits down in a chair and listens to songs on her iPhone. The scrolls through her voicemails and listens to an old one from Naya.

_Naya: Hey Baby, Happy anniversary! Today is three years since I met you. It truly was the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my miracle and I can't wait to keep telling you that every year. I was lost before I found you, and now the only time I feel that way is when you are not with me…._

She gets cut off. Heather laughs while tearing up. She goes to the next one.

_Naya: K so yea, I'm so lame. I'll just say I love you before your phone cuts me off again. See you tonight love you Hemo._

Then she clicks on a message left from her Mom a few months ago.

_Mom: Good morning Heather, it's your Mother. I just wanted to say that I love you. Grandma and Grandpa say hi and they miss you. I hope you will be coming home to visit soon we love you so much._

The message stops and she starts to sob.

-The rest of the show goes good. Naya and Heather don't talk except during their staged scenes. After the show Naya walks into the dressing room to get her things together. She sees Heather putting her things in her bag. She notices Heather's bandage and there is blood coming through it. She walks over to her and lifts her hand showing her.

"Baby, your hand is bleeding." Their eyes meet as they share a close moment together. Heather looks at her hand.

"Yeah I think I pushed it a little too far. Don't worry it will be fine I'll clean it on the bus…thanks though." Heather takes Naya's hand off her arm. They continue to look at each other as they stand close to one another. "I miss you." Heather says, and Naya sighs in relief.

"I haven't gone anywhere." Naya says moving closer to kiss Heather. Heather forgets where she is for a moment and moves even closer to Naya rubbing her body up against her's then she suddenly feels the camera on them. She moves back away from Naya.

"I have to go…" Heather walks out and Naya is left their alone again shaking her head at her girlfriend.

-Tour bus.

Naya walks and see's Lea on the couch and they smile at one another. She then walks towards her bunk and opens the curtain and she sees Heather's things are gone. She looks confused and walks back out to Lea.

"What is going on? Where is Heather?" Naya says to Lea.

Lea bites her bottom lip nervously. "In her bed I thought."

Naya walks back to her bunk and stands on top of it opening Heather's curtain above her bed and see's Heather sitting there on her new bed mattress listening the music on her phone. They make eye contact. Naya's bottom lip quivers in realizes now there is nothing keeping Heather from not sleeping with her. Nothing is said between the girls Naya closes the curtain.

-Around Midnight. There is no show the following night so the girls have dipped into the alcohol. Everyone but Heather is out in the main room talking while drinking. They are all pretty much drunk. Amber gets up and stands in front of everyone with her cell phone.

"Oh my god I have the best idea for a game!" She says as she giggles.

Lea makes another drink, "What? What is your idea?"

"How about each of us stands up and looks straight into the camera one at a time and counts down from 5 to the fans. Then tells them to ask any question or request they want and we have to answer the first 3 three that our sent to our twitter. That would be so cool we could call it Question Countdown." Amber giggles again for her great drunk idea.

The girls get all excited at this point anything would be awesome to them. Lea jumps up and runs the middle of the room.

"I wanna go first please please!" She grabs her phone and looks into the camera. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

She looks at her twitter and refreshes the screen. There are no questions. The girls laugh.

"I guess the boys must be having sex with some strippers on their bus and they must have the live feed." Dianna says laughing at her friend.

Then Lea sits down pouting. They sit there for a few moments. There is a man's voice that comes over the speaker of the bus.

"Excuse me girls." The girls get scared from the man's voice and they assume they are going to be in trouble for being so drinking. "The fans have requested Naya to take her turn at Question Countdown."

The girls look at Naya and laugh. Naya grabs her drink and phone walking to the middle of the room and the girls all countdown together. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Naya does her best to read her questions having already had way too much to drink. She stands there in silence gathering her composure. The girls look at her and make fun of her because she taking forever to answer the questions.

"Do you need help reading Naya?" Lea blurts out.

Naya then yells, "Hemo come out here. These pertain to you too." Heather jumps out of her bunk and walks towards the girls.

"What? What's going on?" Heather sees the girls are all quite intoxicated and she laughs at them and sits on the couch.

"We are playing a game were we have to answer the first 3 questions fans as us on twitter. I wanted you to hear mine this is going to be fun." Naya says as she downs her drink fast before she begins.

"Okay question 1, it's from HeyaFan1; Naya I saw you tonight in Salt Lake you were awesome but how did you feel Heather wasn't out there during Valerie?" Naya looks straight into the camera as Heather watches on. "Well HeyaFan1, I know that Heather would have probably hurt her hand further so I understood BUT I'll be honest I FUCKING HATED IT!" Naya and the girls laugh as Heather sits there trying not to laugh trying to keep her distance from Naya.

"Question 2, it's from Gleek4ever; oh this is a good one. Naya, would you marry Heather right now if you could?"

All the girls look at Heather and Naya and all laugh and get excited for Naya's response.

Naya looks directly in the camera again. "I don't know I mean the girl hates me right now ask me tomorrow."

The girls laugh again and Heather starts to get up upset from Naya's response. Naya runs after Heather taking her hand and sits her down on the couch.

"You can't leave this last one is necessary for you to be here…please." A bloodshot eyed Naya begs Heather to stay for just one second longer.

Naya goes back to the middle of the room. "Okay Question 3, from LovinNaya33; what is stopping you right now from kissing Heather? Her mom is probably sleeping." Heather stands up to walk away.

All the girls go "Wooo" and watch a drunken Naya stumble up to Heather she grabs her close and starts to kiss Heather hard on her lips. Heather resists at first and then she falls into Naya's arms and kisses her hard back. Heather moans with enjoyment and Naya pulls back.

"There you go LovinNaya33, sorry Heather I had to do that it was a request and it's the rules of the game. Blame Amber." Naya walks back to the couch grabbing another drink and laughs. She was so drunk that she didn't really get much out of the kiss. Heather stands there touching her lips and realizes she has to fix herself cause who is she kidding she loves Naya so much.

**What will happen next? **


	12. Heather's not so bright idea

**Okay I once again wanted to say thanks for the awesome comments and new readers! You guys really are why I do this…no I'll be honest and depressing I would still do it even if didn't exist. HAHA. Also, I wanted to apologize I was reading my past chapters tonight and I have sooo many grammar mistakes I'm so sorry. I should tell you I suffer from insomnia when I write so half the time I write it's like 4 in the morning I blame my eyes for not seeing them. Thanks for not being rude and calling me out on them. I will try harder to make them less. I'm not like 16 and stupid just 33 and stupid lol. K that's enough about me let's get back to HEYA…**

Chapter 12

-2:01 Heather is still up in her bunk listening to music and she peeks out and sees the cameras off. She hops down off her bunk and walks out to the main room where Naya and Dianna are talking. They ran out of alcohol about an hour and have been drinking water but Heather doesn't know this because she has been listening to her music in her bunk. Heather walks up to Naya and reaches her hand out.

"What?" Naya looks at Dianna ignoring Heather's hand.

"I thought maybe we could go to bed now it's after two." Naya looks at the clock not realizing the time. She then mouths _watch this _to Dianna without Heather seeing.

"I'm good, thanks though." Naya then looks at Heather stand there in silence.

"Oooohhh so I guess I'll just wait in bed for you then?" Heather says sadly to Naya.

"I actually don't think tonight is a good night to sleep together. I mean you have your mattress back now. You said you wanted some space." Naya stares down Heather without a flinch. Heather is obviously hurt by the remarks. She knew that she suggested those things but she never wanted Naya to actually make her follow through with them. She always assumed Naya would always let her sleep with her because she loves her so much. She looks at the empty bottles all over the tables.

"Are you just saying this because you are drunk? Come on Naya." Naya stands up pretending to still be drunk.

"No! I'm saying this because you wanted it, remember?" Naya yells at Heather.

Heather is shocked by Naya's decision and knows she has to be drunk. She walks back to her bunk and goes to bed alone.

Naya laughs quietly at Dianna after Heather leaves.

"Good for you Naya you needed to do that. You can't just give her everything she wants." Dianna says to a sad Naya.

"I don't know I feel really bad I wish I was drunk still it wouldn't hurt as bad." Naya says as she lays her head on the table in misery.

Dianna lifts Naya off the table and assures her for her choice. "Stop it Naya! I promise this is a good idea play hard to get and she will figure it out."

"Yeah I just knew what was wrong with her I wish she would tell me so I could help." Naya puts her head on the table once again. "What happens if she doesn't want to be with me and that is her problem?"

Dianna laughs, "Naya are you sure you aren't still drunk? I mean she just asked you to come back to bed with her." Naya shakes her head while it's permently attached to the table in frustration. "Can I throw another idea by you and see what you think?"

Naya looks up at Dianna curiously. "Oh my god what now?"

Dianna gets all excited and scoots near Naya and starts to talk quietly to her so Hemo can't hear if she is still awake. "So you know that dancer Sarah?"

Naya nods nervously, "Yes I know Sarah she took Heather's place tonight with Harry…where are you going with this?"

"Well I saw how she was looking at you during _Valerie, _you know she is bi right?"

Naya puts her head once again face down on the table and shakes it. "NO! Di I'm not going to do what you are insinuating."

"I don't think you should have sex with her anything just maybe flirt it would really benefit your situation."

Naya laughs while talking to the table. "How do you figure? I mean we are talking about Heather the girl that left me recently for her fricken Mother and then came back to me days later and now isn't talking to me anymore but says she love me."

Dianna laughs at Naya's truthful yet depressing statement and reaction.

"Okay good point. Just an idea."

"I have a better one, let's go to bed. I'm just so fricken excited to go alone to bed. I was so smart deciding to reject my hot girlfriend but instead I took your advice and get to go bed alone."

Dianna laughs again and peals Naya off the table and they walk to bed.

-Next morning, Heather's phone is ringing waking her up. She sees it's her mom calling and she jumps out of bed. Naya starts to wake from the noise but stays in bed. Heather answers her phone while walking towards the bathroom.

"Hi…"

Naya pokes her head out of her bed to see if she can figure out who Heather is talking too.

"Yeah give me a second." Heather says as she goes in the bathroom for privacy.

Naya walks towards the door and tries to listen to the conversation. Lea stumbles out of bed with her sunglasses already on and sees Naya with her head up against the bathroom door.

"Naya what are you doing?" she says loudly scaring Naya who is trying to be quiet. Naya looks angrily at Lea.

"Shhh." Naya puts her head closer to the door to hear and realizes Heather has now turned the fan on making it impossible to hear anything.

Naya then steps away from the door. "Thanks a lot Lea geez." Naya then walks to her bed grabbing her sunglasses and phone and the girls walk to the main room to grab some coffee. Lea looks out the window of the bus as Naya's sits on the couch and looks at her phone. Naya text messages Heather.

**Naya: Who are you talking to?**

Heather messages back.

**Heather: My sister.**

Naya smiles, doesn't care now and sets her phone down to drink her coffee.

-Back in the bathroom, Heather is distracted from lying to Naya but doesn't want her to know she is talking to her mother again. She wants to see if there is any chance her mother can accept her and Naya. If that happens Naya will be over joyed until then she is going to keep it a secret. If it's a loss cause Heather will just have to make her final choice between the two because it's tearing her up inside.

"…I'm good Mom how are you doing this morning?" Heather says while opening the door slightly to see if Naya is near it. She doesn't see her so she closes it and turns the fan off.

"I'm fine Heather. I was woken up this morning from a phone call from my friend Mary. Her daughter said that she saw that girl kissing you last night."

Heather sits there in silence. "Mom, I didn't know that was going to happen."

"You are lucky that Grandma and Grandpa don't know about this Heather. I'm not talking about this with you. I've decided that I'm just going to wait until you have made your decision to come back to the family and we will be here with open arms. I know you Heather and I know you will soon."

Heather tears up and wipes her tears from her face. "Mom, you keep saying you know me so that means you have to know that I'm happy with…"

"Heather just stop right there. I want to tell you instead about your cousin Jennifer. She got engaged last night isn't that wonderful news?" Her mother says interrupting her. Every time Heather starts talking about her and Naya her mother interrupts and chances the subject.

"Mom can we please talk about me and Naya?" Heather pleads trying to feel her mom out on the subject.

"No Heather, I know that you are an adult but remember there is always someone watching that can tell me what you are doing so if you aren't ready to face the consequences of your actions then don't do those things. I don't have to tell you that it's wrong because I know deep down you know it is."

"I didn't mean talk about that mom I meant can you please try and…"

"Heather I don't want to talk about this. You know where I stand and that hasn't changed." Heather's mom says sternly.

Heather takes a deep breath in and rolls her eyes at the situation. Thinking that was enough trying to get through to her mom for now she knows when she has pushed enough. She continues to sit there and listen to her mom talk about herself not asking Heather one question about her life. Heather you would think would be angry about this but instead she goes into a different world for that brief time and slips back into the life that she was in before she met Naya. After she ends the phone call with her mother she is left their feeling guilty that she didn't think about Naya while she was on the phone. How could she not think about the love of her life? How did her mom do this because she often thinks about her mother and wishes she accepted her when she is with Naya? What does it all mean? Heather looks at herself in the mirror and stands there thinking on what to do. She misses Naya so much after talking with her mom. But yet she misses her mom when she is with Naya and especially when she is with Naya and her family. She has to think of an idea to have her mom accept them. Then it hits her, she is going to show her mom how much she loves Naya and how good they are together on camera. She has never been honest with her feelings for Naya in front of her and what better way? On camera, maybe it will be easier for her accept it if she sees it. It has to work she thinks. She leaves the bathroom.

Meanwhile Naya is still sitting out in the main room with Lea. Dianna, Amber, and Jenna are now also out there. All the girls are suffering from their hangovers talking quietly not wanting to make their heads more.

"Where are we anyways?" Lea says as Amber laughs at her.

"I know Minneapolis, Minnesota, is our next show tomorrow. So we must be somewhere in Nebraska right now." Jenna speaks up and says with confidence. The girls laugh.

"Nebraska? I'm so calling Ryan and see if we can stop at a mall or something. That would be so much fun." Lea says overly excited while the other girls are still moaning and groaning. "This is so much fun how things are more spread out this year. "

"I just hope we get to hotel in the middle of nowhere with a pool." Dianna says.

"I think anywhere around here is going to be in the middle of nowhere." Naya says looking out at all the farm land.

Lea gets up to make the phone call and the girl rolls their eyes at her. When she goes towards her bed she runs into Heather. "Morning Hemo, the girls and I thought it would be super fun to see if we can find a mall to shop at. Don't you think that would be sweet?"

Heather laughs at Lea and nods, "Yeah sure."

Heather continues to walk past Lea into the main room. She looks directly at Naya and smiles. "Hey sexy."

Naya looks confused at Heather and then looks behind herself. She knows that Heather can't be talking about her because one, Heather hasn't said more than two romantic words to her in over a day and two; she's in her pajamas without her hair or makeup done. "Who are you talking too?" Naya says questioning Heather.

Heather continues to smile and the girls are drawn from their cellphones to watch the interaction between the Heather and Naya. Heather moves up to the table and sits on top of it and wraps her legs around Naya. "I was talking to you silly."

Naya moves uncomfortably on the couch. "Heather what are you doing? You know the cameras are probably live on us right now."

Heather then scoots off the table onto Naya's lap. "Fuck the camera's Naya." Heather smiles holding Naya's face in her hands leaning into to kiss.

Just as Heather is about to kiss Naya, Dianna screams, "Oh my god Naya!" Heather pulls away fast scared by Dianna's scream.

"What!" Naya says in frustration. Dianna gets up and stands next to the girls.

"Naya I really need you to help me with something."

Heather is super frustrated at Dianna and pushes her away from them. "Give us just a moment okay Di?"

"Yeah Di, give us a moment." Naya says and pulls Heather close to her for a kiss.

Dianna then tries to pull Naya out of the couch with Heather on her lap. Unable Dianna starts to pretend to cry. "I really need you Naya please!"

Heather then assumes there is something more to this and gets off Naya's lap letting her out of the couch. "Oh my god! I will be right back Hemo don't move!" Heather smiles and Dianna takes Naya's hand and walks to her to Dianna's bunk. "This better be like extremely worth it." Dianna closes the curtain.

"You're welcome." Dianna says to Naya. Naya's mouth drops to the floor.

"Huh?" Naya smacks Dianna on the arm. "What are you talking about?"

"You're welcome, I totally saved you. I mean you don't want to just fall into her arms like a cat in heat."

Naya laughs, "Okay that was funny but not at the same time. She seems better Di. I love her."

"No Naya, she just wants you." Dianna shakes her head.

"And I'm okay with that." Naya laughs.

"No! Stay strong. You can do it if you run back into her arms it will just be more frustrating if she pushes you away again."

Naya nods understanding what Dianna is saying. She sits there in silence for a moment and then opens Dianna's curtain poking her head out of the bunk seeing Heather looking super sexy in her tight white shirt bright yellow boxers. "I don't care! Thanks for trying to help but I love her too much Dianna every moment I get to have with her loving me is worth it." She jumps out of the bunk and runs up to Heather.

"Hey you." Heather says smiling shyly at Naya.

Naya knows that Heather's mom could be watching so she takes her hand to walk her out of camera's view. Heather instead pulls her close.

"What are you doing I thought we could go into my bunk…the cameras?"

Heather holds Naya's face in her hands. Her hands are trembling nervously. Naya pulls Heather hands down and puts them over her heart. "We don't have to do this here. You know that right?"

"Yes we do." Heather smiles, "I love you so much Naya." Heather leans in to Naya and kisses her passionately.

The girls smile being so proud of Heather. Dianna even is happy for them watching on. Lea then comes out looking at her phone not seeing Heather and Naya. "Oh my god you guys they totally are saying Heather and Naya are making out on twitter its hilarious cause it totally can't be true…" Lea looks up and sees them kissing and laughs. "HAHA I guess twitter really is never wrong."

Dianna then smacks Lea on the arm. "If Twitter is never wrong we should make out cuz we are dating on there."

Naya and Heather hear that and stop kissing.

"Yeah your turn guys." Naya says.

The all the girls laugh.

-A few hours later the girls are getting out of the bus to get in a couple vans to go shopping and lunch. Naya is waiting for Heather who is checking on her stiches in the bathroom. Heather is finishing changing her bandage and text messages her mom.

**Heather: Mom, please watch the feed today. Love you.**

Heather leaves the bathroom and goes to out to Naya who is waiting for her. "How is it doing?"

Heather shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know it's not infected I wish it would heal faster I don't want to miss any of my dances tomorrow."

Heather takes Naya's hand and Heather kisses her. "You won't I won't let you. Come on lets go."

Heather smirks at Naya, "You won't let me?" Heather then pushes Naya up against the wall of the bus and starts kissing her passionatly.

"What has got into you Heather aren't you worried about your mom seeing you?"

Heather thinks that is exactly what she wants but says nothing just keeps on kissing Naya. Then moments later Heather gets a text message. Thinking it's her mom she pulls away from Naya nervously looking at her phone and then laughs.

"What? Who is it?" Naya says looking over to Heather's phone.

"It's Lea she said to stop kissing cause it's all over feed and get our asses in the van. She is hungry."

The girls laugh and get one more quick kiss in before getting off the bus. Throughout the day Heather is not shy showing her affection to Naya. Even when a couple fans recognize them she still makes sure she is always holding Naya's hand. Twitter and the feed explode with hundreds of pictures and videos of their kissing and holding each other. Heather checks her phone throughout the day and no response from her mother. She text messages her mom a few times during the day and when Naya catches her she asks her who she is texting. She continues to lie and say her sister. She becomes hopeful that maybe no response is a good thing. Her mom was never one to hold things back about how she felt.

-Later that night at the hotel the cast is all in Heather and Naya's room. Instead of having camera people in the hotel room they set up a couple cameras so they cast could just hang alone. Except for the fans that are always watching of course. They are listening to music while playing games. Amber gets up and gets everyone's attention.

"Okay guys I thought we could play an encore of our game I invented last night. QUESTION COUNTDOWN!"

Everyone screams. Kevin gets up and hoots.

"Yes! Lea you should totally go first." Kevin says knowing what happened to her last night.

Lea rolls her eyes at Kevin. "Haha Kevin."

"I thought we would ask the fans. Whoever gets a request first on their twitter wins." Amber suggests.

"What about Hemo?" Kevin wonders because she doesn't have twitter.

Heather shakes her head while she is sitting on Naya's lap on a chair. "That's cool I'm good. You guys play."

Naya pouts, "No Heather I want you to play its super fun haha. They can just send a request to mine I think all my fans would be hers too."

Heather turns to Naya. "Awe, so cute honey." Heather kisses Naya.

"Okay ready everyone?" Amber says and everyone grabs their phones.

"3,2,1." They all look at their phones.

"I got it.." Naya says instantly. The cast groans being Naya was requested last night first. "Well I mean Heather's does."

They all holler for Heather. Heather gets up off Naya's lap and grabs her iPhone. Naya pulls Heather close kissing her and then smacks her butt. "Good luck Hemo."

Heather walks to the center of the room nervously. "Okay this is going to be interesting I'm sure." She looks at Naya's phone. "How do you work twitter?" Amber grabs the phone from Heather.

"I'll read them to you."

The cast counts down.

"5,4,3,2,1"

Amber refreshes the screen. "Okay I'm not going to read them ahead of time it will add more excitement to it. Okay question one is from Santitany114; Heather, if you were dating Naya the whole time glee has been going on why did you say that Brittany should be with Artie?"

Heather rolls her eyes while everyone else laughs hysterically. "That's a great question Santitany114. Please do tell Hemo." Naya says while laughing at her poor girlfriend.

Heather smiles and looks into the camera, "I said that to throw people off I guess, I mean Artie is cute", she goes over to Kevin and runs her fingers through his hair. "But yeah Brittana was always my endgame." She then winks at Naya.

"Okay question two, it's from HemoCrazy1; who asked who out first and how did it go down?"

"These are awesome questions!" Naya yells out laughing at Heather again. "Don't lie Hemo."

Heather snarls at Naya and looks into the camera. Everyone listens because they don't even know the answer to this one. Heather pouts, "Okay, HemoCrazy1 I assume you are speaking of Naya and I, I asked her out first. And the way it went down was…"

"Keep going baby." Naya laughs and gets up off the chair and stands up with Heather and holds her hand while she tells the story.

"Okay ear muffs small kids out there, I never asked her out I just asked her to run lines with me and then took advantage of her. Yep that's it."

"Yeah, she was like can you get me a drink out of the frig? I go get it and come back and she is like attacking me. All I can say is I have no problem getting her whatever she needs from the frig ever since."

Heather covers Naya's mouth to get her to stop talking and everyone laughs.

"Okay next and LAST question Amber?" Heather stands there waiting Naya starts to walk off but Heather has her stay holding her hand.

"Okay question 3; it's from NayaSuperFan3," Amber pauses and the girls look at her. "I just heard a rumor on here that you are talking with your mom again and are considering leaving Naya again for your family. Is that true?" Everyone is silent. Naya looks at Heather a single tear falls from her cheek and she drops Heather's hand…

**Will Hemo be honest for the first time?**


	13. Heather is honestand loses everyone

**Hey everyone…that still wants to read my fanfic that is. I don't know if I have anyone lose interest. I'm sorry it's been awhile I have had a few major crises at work. But hopefully I will get back on track. On a side note I saw a video on YouTube the other night and it was a girl talking about how she doesn't like Heya fanfics. I think everyone should have their opinion and that is fine but I really enjoy them more than Brittana. I was saying that it's so sad to read an awesome fanfic of Brittana and then have to endure there terrible writing on Glee and wish they could be happy like in the fanfics. That's just my opinion I will totally love reading them when Brittany and Santana are not on glee anymore but until then I will just read Heya ones. Ok enough of that sorry.**

Chapter 13

We were left with Heather being asked by a twitter follower about her talking to her mom again. Heather looks at Naya and just doesn't know how to answer this question. Naya just stands there so lost and confused not understand why Heather just wouldn't come to her about this.

"Well?" Naya says with hope in her eyes.

Heather still says nothing instead just grabs Naya in her arms and kisses her and holds on her tight. Heather keeps kissing Naya and suddenly Naya pulls away from her wanting to know what is the answer to Heather's question.

"Don't get me wrong that was nice, but answer the question. " Naya persists.

Everyone looks at Heather. Heather says nothing just stands there with tear filled eyes at Naya. "They don't know what they are talking about right Hemo? I mean if you are talking with your mom it's no big deal cause you are talking about us right?" Naya knowing that Heather promised her that she was not going to lie about their relationship anymore.

Heather stands their still silent. "Say something!" Naya says in frustration as everyone grows silent.

"It's true I have been talking to her and I tried to talk about us but she wants nothing to do with it."

Naya smiles, "Then you stopped talking to her right? It's her loss."

Heather looks down on her feet in embarrassment shaking her head. "No, Naya I couldn't I miss her too much. I have no one Naya."

"You have me Heather. Why isn't that good enough for you?" Naya says angrily.

Heather reaches out again for Naya's hand getting rejected again, "I don't know Naya but that's why I have been all over you today. I asked my mom to watch and maybe if she sees how we are together she will accept it."

Everyone's makes an "ohh" sound reaction to what Heather just says. Naya takes a deep breath to Heather's statement.

"So you were just "all over me" because of her? Why does everything have to be about her Heather? Seriously! I'm just so confused about this why it has to be this way? Why can't we just be happy? I mean you are in the closet for like..ever with me which totally sucked ass because of her. Then you dump me again because of her. Then you promise me you won't go back in the closet and you will be honest with your feelings if you two talk again but now I'm finding out you are lying about that too. I'm just so sick of this Heather. You don't love me! It's so over I'm making this choice this time I can't date someone that doesn't love me and lies all the time." Heather starts to cry and Naya storms out pissed. Dianna follows after Naya and Lea comes up and hugs Heather.

Lea looks into the cameras, "Can we turn these off please?" The camera lights go off. Heather runs into the bathroom.

-Naya runs into the tour bus near the hotel. She goes in her bunk and starts to pack her things in a bag. Dianna follows shortly after and watches her.

"What are you doing?"

Naya turns around looking at Dianna. "I got get my shit together I'm going to stay on the dancers bus until I can stand being in the same room with her."

Dianna stops Naya from packing. "No you aren't. Naya stop it. I know I told you not to just give into Heather but she clearly is having a super hard time with this. She needs you."

Naya laughs, "I can't believe you of all people are saying this. Dianna I can't do this anymore I love her but she doesn't love me. I mean she can't even go a fucking month without talking with that bitch."

Dianna looks up and sees the cameras are on in the bus. Naya then sees what Dianna looks at and laughs again. "Go figure I don't care what she sees." Naya looks into the camera. "That's right Mrs. Morris if you are watching, I love your daughter but you won she loves you more I guess." Dianna hugs a very angry Naya.

"Naya just please take a moment and think about what you are doing and saying. Don't do anything harsh you may regret it."

Naya shakes her head and continues to pack. "I shouldn't even be put in this situation Di, Hemo and I should be happy and in love and if we aren't it cause of her choices. I'm sick of dealing with this shit. I never asked for this."

Naya continues to not shed one tear for Heather instead she just grows angrier as she packs her things. "You never asked for this but sometimes it's all worth it cause of how much you love someone."

"She doesn't love me Di!" Naya yells.

-In the hotel room bathroom. Heather is in shock just sitting on the toilet with tears falling down her face. Lea walks in and kneels down to Heather.

"It's okay we will fix this." Lea says assuring Heather. Heather shakes her head.

"I don't deserve her Lea; I keep on breaking her heart. I'm a terrible person, I'm so messed up."

Lea gets a tissue out and wipes away Heather's tears. "You are not a terrible person Heather, Naya got it wrong you love her you know that. You didn't want to keep everything from her."

Heather looks at Lea grabbing her hand from wiping her face, "Yes I did. I didn't want her to find out. I lied to her. I don't deserve her Lea. Maybe I just need my family maybe she is right maybe I'm not capable of loving her like she needs. That scares me to death but maybe she is right."

Lea is set aback what she is hearing from Hemo because she knows they belong together. She doesn't know what to do to help her friend. "I guess you will just have to make that call Heather."

Lea hugs Heather.

-Later that night Naya is talking with Dianna in her hotel room and Lea walks in while she is her phone.

"I know Ryan I will talk to her…bye." She ends the call. "Naya, Ryan would like me to tell you that as you know your fight with Hemo has gone viral online. The fans are freaking he "asked" if you guys can tame it down for the rest of the tour."

Naya rolls her eyes.

"I know Nay, he just wanted me to ask he doesn't want everyone so sad out there."

Naya laughs. "He should be calling Heather and asking her to step back into reality." Naya says continuing to be angry at Heather. The girls settle in for the night Naya stays with them not wanting to see Heather.

-Back in Heather and Naya's hotel room. Heather has gotten ready for bed. She text messages Naya to see if she is going to be coming back to the room to sleep.

**Heather: Naya are you coming back to the room?**

There is no response so she messages Dianna assuming she is with her.

**Heather: Hey Di, is Naya sleeping with you guys?**

**Dianna: Yes, she is too upset to be there. Sorry Hemo.**

Heather chuckles at the fact that things are so messed up right now. At least she has her mom in all this. But she can't lie she wishes she could have both of them in her life. That's all she has ever wanted. Then her cell phone rings and she sees it's her Mother and answers it.

"Hi mom." She says excitedly.

"Heather Elizabeth Morris! Don't even think about speaking for the next couple minutes. You ask me watch your feed thinking that you are going to represent our family in a good way so I ask your grandparents to watch tonight and what do they see? Lies! All lies and sin. You are not my daughter anymore. I don't know why you did this to me. I never want to talk to you again. Unless you finally decide to change your life and be the daughter you once were before you met HER!"

Heather starts to cry uncontrollably and tries to interrupt her mother. "But mom we aren't together anymore..she left me. Didn't you see that…"

Heather's mom interrupts again, "Heather I saw that but what you didn't see is her reaction afterwards…I did. She is a terrible person Heather and I know I can't trust any words that come out of your mouth anymore because she is there with you. I can't trust that you won't just get back with her. Once you prove to me she is not in your life at all I can attempt to be in your life again. You are a disgrace." Mrs. Morris ends the call without another word.

Heather is left there on her bed alone she has now finally been brought back into reality. She isn't the one that has changed. Her mother has she has become a totally different kind of mother. This kind of mother is not one she wants in her life. She is not going to just lose the best thing in her life for this woman. It makes no sense Naya was right she is always right. But is it too late she wonders did she mess it up too much this time.

-The next morning the cast piles into the buses for the ride up to the next performance. Heather gets in the bus and see's Lea who is making coffee.

"Is Naya in her bunk? I have to talk to her." Heather says starting to walk towards the bunks.

Lea shakes her head no, "No..she actually…" Heather walks up to Naya's bunk and opens up the curtain and sees all of Naya's things are gone and their pictures are torn up from the walls of the bunk. "She is actually staying in the dancer's bus for now."

Heather sits down on the bunk and picks up some of the torn pictures and looks at them. Lea walks over the sits next to her.

"I'm sorry Heather; she is really upset this time." Lea looks at Heather and notices she seems a little different. "What did you want to talk to her about?"

Heather starts to cry and shakes her head. "Nothing I guess. I messed up so bad Lea. I lost her."

"Wait, what happened? Last time we talked you said weren't sure you wanted to be with Naya. Talk to me."

Heather thinks about how stupid she has been going back and forth with her feelings and doesn't want to come off anymore crazy so she decides to hide it now. She will find her own way to get Naya back but she can't have other people know what happened it's just all so embarrassing.

"Nothing happened. I just wanted to tell her sorry."

"So you still don't want to be with her then?" Lea says hoping Heather has realized she is being stupid and they are meant to be together.

Heather wipes her tears away and takes a deep breath. "Yes, Naya and I are not good for each other right now. I stand by what has happened."

Lea shakes her head in disapproval and hugs Heather and gets up off the bed.

"Okay Heather it's your life. I love you both."

Lea walks away and Heather closes Naya's curtain and curls up in her bed smelling the pillow so she can get any kind of scent of the woman that she loves more than anything in this world.

-Dancers bus. Naya is putting her things away in an empty bunk. Sarah walks up to Naya.

"Thanks for letting me crash in here for a couple nights. Hemo and I just…"

Sarah puts her arm around Naya. "I understand remember most of us have known Hemo for a long time. We know how she can be her family is everything to her." Sarah and Naya laugh knowing that is the truth.

"So you guys are through this time?" Sarah says as smiles at Naya while Naya is unpacking her things.

Naya nods, "Yeah, she finally made her decision and it wasn't me." Naya says still upset.

"Interesting." Sarah says while checking out Naya's butt as she bends over into her bunk.

**HMMM…lol.**


	14. Undiscoverd Truths

Chapter 14….

The buses park at the Target Center in the twin cities. Heather jumps off the bus and goes up to the dancer's bus waiting outside to talk with Naya. The dancers come off one by one but no Naya. Then suddenly Heather starts to hear Naya's voice. She walks to end of the bus so she can wave her over to talk privately. She sees her laughing and talking with Sarah. She is happy that she is taking their breakup so well and decides not to talk to her there was no point.

Later Heather is getting her hair and makeup done and Naya walks in and sits next to her.

"Can we talk?" Naya says and Heather is caught completely off guard.

"Yeah…sure."

"It's not about us it's Ryan he requested that we don't fight on camera because the fans are very affected by it I guess."

Heather nods, "I don't want to fight anymore Nay…I wanted to talk with you actually."

"Heather if it's okay I'm not ready to talk. I thought we could just pretend to be friends. Is that okay? Then after the tour we can go our separate ways."

Heather looks at Naya who seems unaffected by all these words she can't believe these things are so easy for Naya to say. "Sure whatever you want Naya."

Naya gets up and starts talking quietly to herself as she walks away, "It's not like you care anyway you got what you really wanted."

Heather hears Naya mumble but says nothing in response. Naya walks out to the hallway and stands up against the wall and takes a deep breath and stands there plays with her ring. She can't cry anymore from all the pain Heather has put her in she has now been dried up from her tears. Heather walks up to the door and cracks it open to watch Naya from afar. Sarah walks up seeing Naya.

"Hey girl whatcha doing?"

Naya stops playing with the ring and smiles at Sarah. "Nothing just getting ready for the show."

"Yeah I'm disappointed Hemo will be doing the Valerie song tonight I was looking forward to dancing with you again."

Sarah moves closer to Naya and touches Naya's shirt. Naya laughs nervously. Heather watches on with immense jealously. She wants to burst out the door and separate them but she has no right to anymore.

Naya stares of Sarah's hand on her shirt, "I'm sorry, it was fun the other night." Sarah says as she looks into Naya's brown eyes.

"Yeah it was." Sarah moves a little bit closer to Naya and then Dianna comes up and sees the two of them.

"Hey ladies! Naya I need you for a second." Naya walks up Dianna while Sarah leaves.

"What was that all about?" Dianna says to Naya.

Naya who thinks Sarah is just being overly friendly and nothing more. "What was what?"

Dianna laughs, "Are you serious? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Naya still confused looks at Naya, "Okay I have no idea what you are talking about Di."

Dianna decides to drop it maybe she was just assuming something wrong. Naya starts to play with her ring again. "Are you okay? Did you talk with Hemo?"

Naya nods, "Yeah."

"And?" Dianna asks while watching Naya fidget with her ring.

"She seems fine..happy I guess. I asked her if we could pretend to be friends for the rest of the tour. She wanted to talk about us but.."

Dianna interrupts, "that's great how did that go?"

"I told I didn't want too. I don't want her to beg for me back because she will just do the same thing again." Naya starts to play with her ring again and Dianna takes her hand stopping her from fidgeting with it.

"Naya…stop it. Maybe you should take that thing off if you guys are over." Dianna looks at Naya.

"I don't know this ring is all I have left of us."

Dianna looks at Naya knowing this strong front she is showing Heather is just a front. "You have to either move on or else talk with her. It's up to you. I know Heather and she wants to be with you she is just scared shitless. What do you want Naya?"

Naya closes her eyes and pauses, "I…I want to move on." A single tear falls from Naya's dried up eyes.

Dianna smiles at Naya trying to help even though she knows what Naya really wants its Heather. She is the only person that makes her happy. "Okay then I will help you do that Naya."

"Thanks Di."

The two smile and start to walk down the hallway. Then suddenly the door cracks open and Heather is standing there having heard the whole conversation. She watches Naya walkaway in misery from everything she heard. She thinks what was she going to do? How was she going to get her back now? She then sees Naya running back towards her. Heather then runs back to her makeup chair without Naya seeing here at the door. Naya walks in the room Heather thinks maybe she was coming back to confess her love. Naya says nothing to Heather instead to goes over to her backpack and takes her ring off for the first time in a long time and puts it in her bag. She then runs back out of the room. Heather walks up to Naya's bag and takes out Naya's ring and put it on her gold chain around her neck tucking it under her shirt.

The girls bus.

A few days later Naya is still on the dancer's bus all the girls are missing Naya on their bus and trying to think of a plan to convince her to come back. They are all sitting at the table in the bus. Heather is laying her head on the table moping per usual. All the girls know she is completely miserable without Naya but she won't let anyone help her get Naya back. She wants to do it herself this time. The girls are so frustrated by all of this. Lea stands up with excitement.

"Oh oh! I have an idea!" All the girls watch Lea as she grabs a piece of paper and pen and writes down something down. She passes it to Dianna first to read and they pass it around.

"Should I give it to Hemo?" Amber asked Lea.

Heather doesn't move just continues to lay her head on the table. Lea shakes her head. "Na, she will just ruin with her depressed mood the point is to get Naya to come back."

Lea and Dianna run into the bathroom and a few minutes later come out in robes. They stand towards the camera in room and look towards it. Lea turns around and looks at Jenna. "Remember tell us when it's been 15 seconds." Jenna nods at Lea.

Then Lea and Dianna open their robes revealing their underwear and bras. Amber and Jenna laugh hysterically at the girls. Heather lifts her head off the table and sees Lea and Dianna. "Oh my god! What are you guys doing?"

"We are trying to get the cameras in here. And you and Naya kissing isn't an option." Lea says standing there thinking 15 seconds is more like 15 minutes.

"Okay 15." Jenna yells looking at her watch the girls close their robes and give each a high five. Heather rolls her eyes and them and laughs and puts her head back on the table in misery. Jenna and Amber join Dianna and Lea at the camera.

"Okay this song goes out to Naya! We miss you please come back to our bus." The girls then sing acapella their own version of the chorus of Vanessa Carlton's "A thousand miles". Heather lifts her up and watches the girls and smiles softly she then gets up and walks to her bunk.

-Back in the dancers bus Naya is lying in her bunk and gets a text message from her sister. It's just a link of the girls singing the song. She laughs loudly and gets up off her bed instantly and starts to pack her bag. Sarah walks up to her.

"What are you doing?"

Naya looks at Sarah. "I'm getting my things together I'm going to go back to the girls bus on the next stop. I miss them."

Sarah stops Naya from packing her bag. "But Heather is in there."

Naya looks and Sarah and nods. "Yeah I know it will be fine. I just need to be around them. It's been to long I should have never Heather and I's break up come between the girls and me."

"What about us?" Sarah says moving closer towards Naya.

Naya then realizes Dianna was right maybe Sarah. "Sarah, there is no us I'm sorry but I'm not ready for a relationship with anyone right now."

Sarah pulls Naya towards her to kiss her. Naya pushes her away before she is able to kiss her. "What are you still in love with Hemo?"

Naya smiles. "I will always love Hemo, but no I'm not in love with her anymore. I'm just not wanting to date anyone right now." Naya says to get Sarah off of her but who is she kidding she of course was still in love with Heather.

"So you are saying if Hemo snapped out of her bad reality that she is in and made up for everything she did wrong you wouldn't just fall back into her arms?"

Naya stands back and thinks for a moment. "To be honest with you I'm not sure it would have to be a huge change that's all I know. Why are we talking about that anyway? That would never happen."

"No reason just wondering. She doesn't deserve you." Sarah moves back and gets frustrated storming away from Naya. Sarah gets back in her bunk grabbing her phone and texting on it.

_Sarah: I made a move on her like you asked._

_Heather: Well?_

_Sarah: She pushed me away._

_Heather: Did she say if she still loved me?_

_Sarah: She said she still loves you but you really got to do a lot to get her back. You really fucked up this time. But she didn't want to kiss me. I say you got a chance Hemo._

_Heather: Thanks Sar._

_Sarah: Anytime oh a btw she is coming back to your bus. _

-Heather's bunk.

She screams, "YES!"

The girls run up to her bunk and see Heather smiling.

"Are you okay Hemo?" Dianna asks.

Heather smiles and nods, "Yea I am now."

**Sorry it's taken a while to update. I hope it was worth the wait. I would never give up on this story**.


	15. Naya is back and so is Heather

**Hello to all my subscribers! I just wanted to say thank you for the awesome reviews. They all made me so happy. Thanks again I love when you tell me what you think.**

Chapter 15…

A few hours later in the middle of the night the busses stop at a gas station to fill up. Naya jumps off the dancer's bus and runs over to the girl's bus. The doors open and she climbs in.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" She looks around for the girls but no one was awake. She smiles not caring she will see them in the morning. She walks in the dark to her bunk. She opens the curtain and looks at in. There are only torn edges of pictures of her and Heather left on the walls. She climbs into the bed and lifts up her pillow to make herself more comfortable. She notices a piece of paper picks it up and reads it.

"_Naya, _

_I just wanted to say thank you for coming back to our bus. I don't want our break up (god that is so hard to write) to ever stand between us girls. I really want to be friends with you not just pretend. You were my best friend first and I want that still. If it takes me the rest of my life to show you how sorry I am. I have changed this time I finally realized what's important to me…_

_Xoxo_

_Hemo."_

Naya smiles, lies down and closes her eyes falling to sleep.

-Next morning

Naya walks out to the main room of the bus and girls are all there to welcome her. They all smile and Lea runs up and hugs her instantly.

"Thanks for coming back it was too long."

Naya smiles. "You are right I'm sorry I ever left. I shouldn't have…" Heather gets up and hands Naya her coffee she made her.

"Shh really I understood why you left but things are different now." Heather says.

Naya looks at Heather. "Are they?"

Heather nods, "Yes you'll see."

The girls sit down at the table and enjoy some well-deserved time together. They talk about how the shows are going.

"I can't believe we only have a hand full of stops left in our tour." Dianna says to the girl girls.

"I know it's been crazy fast so far." Jenna adds.

Naya is looking at twitter on her phone. She rolls her eyes at something and puts her phone down on the table. Heather notices this. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's really nothing." Heather grabs Naya's phone knowing it's not just nothing. Heather reads her last few tweets. Naya takes her phone back. "Really Hemo it's nothing."

"Are you talking about that person that tweeted Phoenix show + Hemo's mom = disaster?" Naya says nothing.

Heather reaches out and touches Naya's hand. "It's okay don't sweat it." Heather picks up Naya's phone and hands it to Naya. "Tweet this back to that person, Hemo says she is very excited for that show and not worried about a thing."

Naya smiles, "Yea?"

Heather smiles back, "Yea."

The other girls smile also noticing that Heather may be taking a turn for the better finally. They pull into Boston and have a great performance. After the show Heather is packing her things up in the dressing room. She is talking on her cell phone. Naya comes in and starts to grab her things.

"I love you too. I miss you so much. I just thought I would call because I was thinking about you guys a lot tonight."

Naya doesn't mean to snoop but she can't help it because for some reason Heather is talking louder than usual on the phone.

"I'm good Grandma how are you guys doing?" Heather says happily, she then sits on the couch. Naya grabs her things to leave so they can talk in private. Heather grabs Naya's hand and pulls the phone away from her face. "Stay."

Naya smiles and nods she then sits down on the couch with Heather. "That's good Grandma. I just wanted to call you also to tell you I'm okay. I don't know if mom has talked with you guys…" Heather grabs Naya's hand. "Grandma I know you know who I really am." Heather laughs. "I love you guy's thank you Grandma. How is she doing? I understand. No we don't talk anymore; I just can't waste my time when she can't accept me. Thanks Grandma I love you so much." Naya smiles at how proud of Heather she is. "Okay talk to you soon…bye." Heather ends the call.

Naya and Heather look at one another. "Thanks I just wanted you to be there for me I'm sorry I was just nervous to call her. But I needed to finally do it. She doesn't have a problem with me being gay. It's so awesome." Naya looks at Heather still holding her hand tightly. Heather drops Naya's hand.

"Hemo…"

They lock eyes again. Then Amber comes in the room. "You guys Hank said if we get our butts out there we totally get to go to Taco Bell."

Amber laughs. She pulls on Naya's shirt trying to get her off the couch moving. "Oh did I interrupt something?"

"I don't know did she Nay?" Heather says looking up at Naya who is now standing next to Amber.

Naya shakes her head, "No..come on lets go I'm so hungry for Taco Bell."

Heather grabs Heather's hand and they all leave together. The next couple shows go smoothly. Heather and Naya are finally on the path of friendship again. They are back to their goofing off with each other. Neither one has had the courage and talk about their feelings yet.

-On the bus late one night. Heather is writing in a notebook at the table while everyone has gone to bed. She hears a familiar alarm from Naya's phone go off. She looks at the clock and its 2:01 Naya stumbles out to the main room just woken up. Heather looks up at her.

"Nay you okay?" Heather asks.

Naya grabs a diet coke from the frig and sits down with Heather on the couch. "Yes, I just wanted to talk with you and I wanted to wait till the cameras were off.

Heather becomes nervous and shuts her notebook. "Wha..t did you want to talk about?"

"You, I just wanted to tell you I'm proud of you. I mean you seem to have it all right now. You are talking with your grandparents again you realize that you will be okay without your mom and you seem a lot happier." Naya says to Heather as she puts her hand on Heather's leg.

Heather looks at Naya and shakes her head. "Thanks, like that letter I wrote you I've really realized what's important in life. I thought I had to have my mom in my life to be happy but I can't base my happiness around a person that can't even accept who I am and who I am is…this."

Heather leans in and kisses Naya. After they kiss Heather pulls away and is crying. "I'm so sorry."

Naya looks confused, "You are sorry for kissing me?"

Heather shakes her head, "No I'm so sorry for everything Nay. I don't want to rush this. Can we go on a date? Like tomorrow before the show we can get lunch or something. I want to do this right this time."

Naya says nothing then she wipes Heather's tears off her cheeks. "Yes, that sounds perfect Hemo."

Naya leans into kiss Heather again and her phone vibrates on the table startling them. Naya grabs it looking at it. "Shit!"

Heather scoots near Naya and looks at her phone.

_Nickayala: Um yeah Nay happy for you and Hemo but they left the cameras on just a FYI lol._

Naya looks at Heather nervous she is going to freak. "That is hilarious!"

Naya smiles, "You aren't scared your mom or someone saw that?"

Heather shakes her head, "No way! I feel sorry for you I mean you; you just woke up and are in your jammies."

Naya elbows Heather, "Haha I look pretty damn hot in my jammies thank you." Naya stands up off the couch. "Speaking of bed I'm going back there."

Heather stands up as well. "Sounds good." They walk back to their bunks. They stand in front of bunks. Heather looks up at hers. "Night."

Heather hugs Naya, "Night, see you tomorrow. It was nice tonight. I can't wait for our date. Have your agent call me to set up a time."

Heather laughs, "Will do.."

Heather climbs up in her bunk. Naya lies in her bed. She starts to grab for her ring and forgot she look it off. She digs in her bag to put it on. She can't find it she tares her whole bag apart looking for it. "No no no!" she exclaims.

Heather hears this and pokes her head out of her bunk. "You okay Naya?"

Naya tries to hold her nervousness back not wanting Heather to know she lost their ring. "Yeah I'm fine go back to sleep."

Naya starts to cry how could she have lost their ring? Why did she ever take it off? She loves Heather so much.

-The next morning around 11:00, Atlanta, GA

The bus is parked outside the FOX Theater. Heather walks out of bathroom all dressed up. She walks out in the main room where Amber and Lea are eating breakfast.

"You look so nice are you excited for your date with Naya? Where are you going?" Amber asks Heather.

"Thanks, haha I forgot that was broadcasted last night I was wondering how you knew. I have to go run errand before our date. Can you guys tell Naya that I'll meet here back here in a two hours?"

"We have to be ready for our meet and greets by 3:00. Don't be late." Lea says being her usual bossy self.

"We won't. I'm so excited. Don't forget to tell her." The girls nod and Heather leaves the bus and walking over to one of their private cars. The driver gets out and opens the back door for her. "Do you think I can take the car myself? Please?"

"Ms. Morris, I have to drive you." Heather pouts.

"I won't tell I promise."

The man looks around to make sure no one is around. "Ok but please hurry."

Heather nods, "Don't worry I will. Thanks." Heather gets in the car and drives off.

Back in the bus Lea is putting her bowl in the sink and she hears Heather's ringer going off. It's an extremely loud annoying old fashion phone noise. Everyone hates it and are always begging her to buy a cool ring tone like theirs but she won't. It keeps going as Lea goes to turn it off she then hears Naya.

"Hemo! Answer your phone!" Naya then kicks the ceiling trying to wake Heather up.

The phone stops ringing and Naya gets up out of bed and opens up Heather's curtain. "Hemo what.." She notices Heather is not in bed. Lea walks up to Naya.

"She must have forgotten her phone."

"What? Where did she go?"

Lea shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know she said she would meet you back here in two hours."

"I'm assuming you guys know about the date, she better not stand me up."

"She won't stop it."

-About an hour later after Heather has gotten extremely lost trying to find a grocery store. She runs in just wanting to grab some of Naya and her favorite things for their date. She walks as fast as she can getting some sushi, a card, flowers, candy, and few other things. She checks out and goes towards the car. There suddenly is a tap on her back. She turns around at there is little girl standing there with who she thinks is her mom.

"Hi you are Heather Morris right?"

Heather nods, "Yes?"

The woman speaks up over the little girl, "I'm sorry Heather my daughter saw you in the store she is a huge fan. She is fighting cancer and it would mean so much to her if you took a picture with her."

Heather smiles and hugs the little girl. "Defiantly! I would love nothing more."

Time gets away from her as she visits with the little girl. She looks at her watch realizes it is now two hours since she has been gone. "I'm so sorry guys but I really have to go."

The little girl smiles and Heather gives her one last hug. "Thank you Heather." The little girl says.

"No thank you." Heather says while smiling.

The woman leans into Heather, "Thank you."

Heather nods and gets in the car. Reaching for her phone in her purse so she can call Naya and explain she will be a late. She knows Naya will understand she doesn't want her to think she is ditching her. She realizes she does not have her phone. "SHIT!"

-Back on the bus Naya is pacing around the bus. Lea and Dianna are watching her. Dianna is biting her nails nervous for Naya.

"Where is she? Seriously guys is this a joke on me or something? You would tell me if her mom got to her or something right?"

Lea trying to calm Naya down. "She is probably just lost or something. I know nothing."

Naya looks at her phone seeing if there is anything about Heather on the live feed. She notices on twitter there is some person that says something about spending an hour with Heather at a supermarket just now.

"Okay some lady just said on twitter she spent an hour with Hemo. She is spending time with fans but she isn't here with me?"

Naya not completely trusting Heather starts to get angry.

-About an hour later Heather who has been stuck in traffic decides to take back road instead to avoid any more traffic. She then realizes she is lost again in the middle of nowhere. She then suddenly hears a loud pop and pulls over to the side of the road realizing she blew a tire. "Seriously! Come on!" She gets the spare out and there is no spare. "Why is there no spare?" She grabs her purse and starts walking to the nearest gas station. It takes her like 20 minutes to get to the nearest gas station and goes in. "Can I borrow your phone a blew a tire and I need to call a tow."

"Can't you use your cell phone mamm?" The cashier says.

Heather who is now extremely frustrated because she is so late shakes her head. "I don't have one please."

"Fine, but because I don't want you calling China or something I'm dialing the tow and just calling them for you and you have to give the phone back right after."

Heather rolls her eyes. "Fine whatever." Secretly wishing she could have called Naya also and explained.

-Back on the bus 2:58. Naya is now getting ready to leave the bus for the show prep. She is very upset realizing Heather was just messing with her and doesn't want to be with her. Lea walks up to Naya and puts her arm around her.

"I don't think she stood you up on purpose Naya. She has changed."

Naya laughs as they walk out, "No she hasn't."

They walk down the steps to leave the bus and doors open up. Heather is standing there all dirty and her hair is a mess. "Naya! I'm so sorry."

Naya walks out and the camera is on them. "Heather don't I don't want to talk to you."

Heather takes Naya's hand and pulls her back into the bus. Lea is left there with the cameras. "You guys can keep the feed on me if you want but I know you won't..haha."

Back in the bus Naya stands there with her arms crossed. "Where were you? I saw you were with some fans but you couldn't be with me? Is this all a joke?"

"That fan was a little girl that has cancer; I knew you would understand that. And as for everything else that happened it was just bad luck. I wanted to be here."

"Bad luck?" Naya laughs, "If you wanted to be here you would have been here Heather."

"Naya I couldn't get to you, I realized something since we broke up I realized I choose you. You are all that I want."

Heather pulls out her necklace that had Naya's ring on it. "That's my ring how did you get that?"

"I saw when you put it in your bag a while ago. I couldn't bare it being in there. I couldn't let us die. So if you weren't going to wear it I would. I wanted to have you near me."

"Why?" Naya asks.

"Because it's a part of us. Whatever happens it's our ring."

Naya says nothing.

"Say something Naya."

Naya pulls Heather close, "I love you Hemo." Naya kisses Heather.

"I love you too Naya."

**It's not over don't worry. Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think. **


	16. Heya Fluff

**I hope that people still are enjoying my fan fic. I love writing about Heather and Naya or Brittany and Santana they just have so much chemistry either way you put them. So it's so much fun. Enjoy again **

Chapter 16…

So after the show Heather and Naya are walking hand and hand back to the bus. The door opens and the lights are turned down low. They walk in and see candle light set up on the table. There is also some new sushi and Heather's flower she bought Naya earlier on the table.

"Did you do this Hemo?" Naya says to Heather.

Heather shakes her head. "No, not me I mean I wish I could say it was but for the record I was so going to do this before but all that crap happened."

All the girls come out from the back of the bus and smile at Heather and Naya. "We wanted to do something for you guys. We are so happy you guys are back together." Jenna says.

"Thank you so much guys you are too sweet." Naya says while putting her arms around Heather's waist.

"Oh and about the camera's we are really trying super hard to get them to be at the boys, they are doing their own version of question countdown but as we know the boys are super boring so I wouldn't plan on much alone time." Amber says.

"Its cool thanks though I don't have anything to hide anymore. I love this girl." Heather says proudly. Naya smiles and kisses Heather.

-A short while later the Heather and Naya are sitting the table finishing their food and talking.

Heather gets up from the table and takes the plates to the sink, "Can I ask you something?" Naya asks Heather. Heather who is cleaning off the dishes at the sink just nods.

Naya takes her iPhone out and sends a text message to Heather.

_Naya: Do you think you would want to move in with me after the tour? _

Heather feels the vibration from her pocket and turns around to Naya, "Hold that thought I didn't realize I didn't turn my phone off." She takes her phone out of her pocket and sees the text from Naya. She smiles and walks over to Naya and sits on her lap. Naya smiles and Heather leans over and whispers in her ear. "Yes, I would love nothing more." Naya smiles and kisses Heather.

Moments later Lea jumps out of her bunk in her pajamas and cell phone in hand. "Okay I'm super sorry guys but Naya what did you text Heather. Everyone on twitter thinks it was, will you marry me? But I totally think you wouldn't do it that way. I totally said I think you asked her to move in with you." The girls laugh at Lea.

"Yeah there was a reason I texted it Lea. We will tell you guys after the cameras are off…maybe." Naya says back at Lea.

"Oh fine, you are cruel." Lea stomps off.

"Set her straight ladies!" Dianna yells from her bunk.

The girls laugh and again and they continue to kiss on the couch.

"I love you Naya. Thanks for giving me a second shot."

"No problem I'll tell you a secret, I would have given you a third and fourth too. But don't go messin up to test that."

Heather laughs, "Never. I promise. You are stuck with me."

"Sounds good to me."

"Yeah? I mean it may be a long time." Heather threatens Naya.

"Yep sounds perfect." Naya says and kisses Heather.

Heather gets up and holds her hand out. "I think we should maybe call it a night. What do you think?"

Naya smiles getting up and taking Heather's hand. "Great idea I think I'm tired. I mean I've had a super long night."

The two walk down the hallway of the bus. Naya climbs in her bunk. "I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom. Don't fall asleep. I want to well yeah don't fall asleep." Heather says laughing they both know what Heather was insinuating.

A few minutes later, Heather walks back to the bunk and opens the curtain and finds Naya smiling back at her with just a sheet over her. "You didn't fall asleep!" Heather says smiling back at Naya. She climbs in the bed.

"Did you really think I would?" Naya kisses Heather.

Heather lifts the sheet up and reveals Naya's beautiful naked body. "Oh Nay." She smiles big back at Naya. "Um yeah, you will never understand how much I love you."

Naya laughs, "You aren't just saying that because I'm naked right?"

Heather laughs back at her, "Never."

The two kiss passionately Heather takes her pajama pants off and flings them out of the bunk. "Do you remember when that was a big deal? I mean it's not after two yet."

Heather pulls Naya close to her, "Shut up and come here damn it." Naya smiles as Heather gets on top of her.

The Heather starts to grind on top of Naya; they lift the sheets above them so they can't be heard as much. They continue to grind with each other. Both girls hold there sounds in as much as they can. Heather slides her hand down Naya and teases her almost going inside of her. Naya lets out a small moan. Dianna pokes her head out of her bunk instantly.

"Guys come on! Go in the bathroom or control yourselves."

The other girls laugh in their bunks hearing Dianna's comment. "Just a FYI "We love our HEYA" is trending on twitter guys." Lea yells.

Heather and Naya laugh. "Be quiet okay." Heather whispers into Naya's ear. Naya nods and Heather lays along Naya. She leans over and starts to kiss on her stomach quietly. Then she takes her hand runs it down her body. Naya then looks at Heather.

"You be quiet too." Heather cracks a curious smile wondering what Naya is thinking. "I mean we have to do this fast so I thought we could see how this works….Hey guys can of you turn some music on?" Naya yells out of the bunk.

Amber hops out of her bunk and turns on the IPod that is in the front of the bus. "You guys can you attempt to make this pg-13? My family is watching me probably." Amber pouts and the girls all laugh again.

The music starts, Naya is on her back and Heather is on her side looking at her. Heather moves her hand from Naya's stomach and goes deep inside of her slowly. Naya lets out a quiet moan and starts to breath heavily with enjoyment. A tear is brought to her eyes with pleasure. Heather continues to thrust inside of her. Naya then takes her hand and runs it along Heather stomach. Heather smiles knowing what Naya is planning. She then goes inside Heather slowly. Heather takes her other arm that is under Naya's head and squeezes the pillow. Both of them keep thrusting inside of each other. They kiss so they can hold back screams and moans of pleasure. A few moments later they take their fingers out of each other slowly and their bodies twitch uncontrollably. They are now glistening with sweat and look at one another. "That was…yeah." Heather says and laughs.

Naya drapes her naked body on Heather, "Ditto." Naya kisses Heather.

Lea walks up to Naya's bunk and knocks on the wall, "Okay guys now that you have officially made us super awkward inside but yet turned at the same time I think we get to repay you." Heather and Naya look at one another smiling. Lea grabs Heather's pants outside the bunk covering her eyes and opens the curtain throwing them in to them. "Get dressed and get your butts outside we are playing Question Countdown."

Amber, Jenna, and Dianna scream and get out of their bunks.

-A little while later the girls are doing the question countdown. The fans keep requested Heather and Naya to do the countdown but they instead have let everyone go first. Naya is sitting on Heather's lap on the couch. They are kissing each other while they laugh at the girls answers to their silly questions. After Lea takes her turn Heather and Naya are the only ones left to go.

Heather looks into a camera near here, "Can Naya and I go together? Is that that okay everyone?"

They wait a few moments till they get a response to their phones. Naya looks at hers. "Sweet we can!" Naya jumps off Heather's lap and holds out her hand to her. Heather gets up and they walk to the center of the room. Naya holds her phone and smiles at Heather. "It will be okay." Naya reassures Heather. Heather nods back at Naya mouths, I'm fine I promise.

The girl's countdown. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

Naya refreshes her twitter and Heather looks on to see the first question. Okay question 1, it from Gleekfreek23; Naya would you rather date Brittany or Hemo if you could choose?" Heather pouts and puts her hand on her hip watching for Naya's answer. "Good question Gleekfreek23, I've actually thought about this before." Naya laughs. "I mean I don't know both of the girls have broken my heart, probably Brittany she is a way better dancer. " Heather opens her mouth shocked and slaps Naya's arm. "I'm just kidding I would defiantly choose Hemo. I mean come on Hemo is just well…Hemo." Naya smirks and Heather pulls Naya close to her and kisses her.

Heather then looks into the camera, "If you wanted to know who I'd date it would totally be Santana because Naya won't roll play in the Cheerio uniform anymore and I miss it." The girls all laugh hysterically including Naya.

"Good one Hemo. Okay second one, it's from HemoFan453; Naya what did you text Heather earlier tonight? Please tell me it was a marriage proposal." Heather looks at Naya.

"You want to tell them? Or should we keep them guessing?" Heather says to Naya. Lea stands up eager for an answer.

"You have to answer the question…It's the rules of the game guys." Amber says firmly.

Heather shrugs her shoulders and smiles to Naya, "Okay well it wasn't a marriage proposal. that has not been mentioned." Heather bites her nails from Naya's comment. "I asked her to move in with me."

Lea cuts in. "I knew it!" She says loudly. "Ha I'm so good."

"I'm sure there was millions of people that guessed that Lea, sit down." Di says pulling Lea down on the couch with her shirt.

"And I said yes." Heather adds. Then she walks up to a camera close up and whispers softly in the camera. "And don't count the other question out yet" and she winks in the camera. The walks back to Naya.

Naya looks confused feeling she missed something. "Okay question 3, it's from Ashley."

Heather looks on the phone, "Ashley my friend Ashley?"

Naya nods, "Yeah, it's super strange, it just says, Hemo she asked me to ask you to check your email. Don't kill the messenger. I would have called you but you never have your phone on. Love you guys!" Naya and Heather look at each other confused. Heather runs in the bunk and gets her cell. She turns it on and checks her email. There is an email from her mom, the subject says, read me out loud.

"What what is it?" Naya says looking on seeing it's from Heather's mom. Naya starts to bite her bottom lip worried.

"Okay it's from my mom and she says to read it out loud. So I'll do that because she asked." Heather grabs Naya's hand.

_Heather, _

_I just wanted to write you this email to tell you where I stand. I have done nothing lately but watch you on the live feed. I'll be honest I was scared at first. I didn't know what to except to see, I thought I may turn it off because I would be so disappointed in you and only see you live your life in sin. But instead I saw my daughter finally. I was so proud of you I guess I was in denial. I saw the woman I raised. I can see how much you love Naya I guess I always knew you did. Don't get me wrong I'm still going to need help accepting all of this completely but all I know is that I'm not going to try to change you, I'm just going to try to change myself. _

_With all my love, _

_Mom._

Heather cries and shakes with shock. Naya grabs her and holds her tight. "I love you so much Hemo."

"Naya!" Heather sobs.

"Shhh." Naya comforts her. All the rest of the girls come up and they have a group hug.

-The next morning.

Phoenix show!

Naya is just starting to wake up. She reaches over to touch Heather. She realizes she isn't there. "Hemo?" She grabs her glasses and gets out of the bunk and walks out to the main room. She see's Lea, Amber drinking coffee. "Where is Hemo?"

"Good morning to you too lady." Lea smarts back and shrugs her shoulders. "Her and Dianna left once we stopped. She said she had to run somewhere." Naya rolls her eyes. "She said not to worry that's why she took Di and they both have their phones." Lea and Jenna laugh.

"She probably went to go talk to her mom." Naya walks back towards the bathroom.

Meanwhile Heather and Dianna pull into the parking lot of the local mall. They put hats and sunglasses on so they won't be recognized this time. "Okay so tell me again why we are at the mall?" Dianna questions Heather.

They get out of the car and Heather looks at Dianna, "Di, I brought you with me because I need your expertise, you know Nay, and you know…jewelry."

Dianna smiles now realizing why they are at the mall, she hugs Heather. "Rings?" Heather nods, "Oh my god this is going to be awesome!" Dianna says with excitement.

Heather smiles and they walk into the mall and into the nearest jeweler. Heather walks up the counter with the engagement rings in. A younger woman comes up to them. "Can I help you two?"

"Yeah, I need a ring…like right now." Heather says to the lady.

The woman pulls out a tray of the ones Heather was looking at through the glass. "Did you have a specific style or price range?"

The girls look at the rings hoping that no recognizes them and tweets about them being there. "No and no. I mean I don't know what style and no price range." They look at all the rings for a couple minutes weeding out definite no's.

The woman smiles and Dianna laughs at Heather. Just then Heather feels a vibration in her pocket from her phone. She takes it out and sees its Naya and answers it. "Naya." The woman looks up when she hears Naya's name. Heather looks the different rings while talking with Naya. "No I'm not with my mom; I just had to go buy tampons with Dianna. She got her period and ran out." Heather holds back a laugh and Dianna smacks her. "We will be back shortly I promise. Love you too." Heather ends the call.

"Tampons? Really?" Dianna says to Heather.

Heather laughs and shows a ring she found to Dianna. "How about this one? Do you think she would like it?"

Dianna holds the ring it's a large princess cut with diamonds around the band. "Yes I do that's it."

Heather buys the ring and they leave the store. The woman then takes out her phone and tweets. "Hemo is going to ask Naya to marry her and I just sold her the ring!"

The girls get in the car and Heather turns to Dianna. "Thanks now we are going to go to my moms and tell her I'm going to propose to Naya tonight and give her tickets to the show."

"No offense Hemo I know she may have changed but can I stay in the car." Dianna asks.

Heather laughs and nods, "Sure Di."

**Well? What did you think? I'm really starting to love this story. I hope you are too. Feel free to check out my Brittana story. Once this one is done if you like that one you will always have that one to read. Have a great day **


	17. Great minds think alike, WHOOPS

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and new people that just added my story. Welcome. I had a horrible day at work so it helped me so much! You are all awesome I hope you like this chapter. It's super funny.**

Chapter 17…

Lea is sitting at the table in the bus talking on her phone. Amber comes running out to Lea. "Oh my god Lea!" Amber freaks shaking her cell phone at Lea.

"Mom I have to let you go love you." Lea ends her call. "Okay Amber what is going on?"

Amber settles down and looks around the room, "Is Naya in the bathroom?" Lea nods, "Okay good, so I found out that Hemo is going to ask Naya to marry her."

Lea jumps off the couch excited and takes Ambers hand and jumps up and down. "That is awesome yay…wait how did you find out? Hemo isn't back yet." Lea continues to jump with excitement.

Amber shakes her phone at Lea, "My phone the jeweler tweeted about it after Hemo left the store." Lea stops jumping and her mouth drops to the floor.

"Oh my god." Lea says while Amber nods.

"I know. That's what I'm saying Lea."

"We have to steal her phone then call Hemo and tell her what happened." Lea sneaks into Naya's bunk and grabs Naya's phone out of her purse and turns it off. "I got it!" Lea yells back at Amber. Just then Lea watches the bathroom door opens slowly she then throws Naya's phone across the way into her bunk before Naya can catch her with it.

Naya comes out of the bathroom seeing Lea standing in the hall. "Got what? What are you doing? Did you just throw something?" she says watching Lea look very strange staring back at her.

"Nothing. I mean I was even talking to you. How rude? I mean yeah you shouldn't just come and intrude on my convo with Amber." Lea says rambling.

Naya laughs, "Um Lea I thought we both agreed not drinking before a show."

"But..uhh." Lea pouts and storms off.

Naya grabs her purse and walks out to the other girls. "Okay I have to run an errand. I'll be back soon hopefully."

"Where are you going?" Amber asks Naya.

"I just have to do something no biggie." Naya starts to the leave the bus. Lea grabs her hat, purse and sunglasses knowing Naya can't be left alone because she could find about the engagement. Naya notices Lea behind her. "What are you doing? No you are not going with me."

Lea nods, "Yes I am I'm not allowing you to go alone. Dianna didn't let Hemo go alone come on."

Naya rolls her eyes at Lea, "Fine come on we have to get going."

Naya leaves first and Lea mouths "Call Dianna" to Amber then gets off the bus with Naya.

-Meanwhile back at Heather's mom house. Heather and Dianna pull up along the house. Heather looks at the house for a moment before she gets out of the car.

"Are you nervous?" Dianna asks Heather.

Heather shakes her head, "No , I mean I have to prepare her before the show. It's the right thing to do."

Heather gets out of the car and walks up to the door. She knocks on the door and her mom opens the door. "Heather!" She grabs Heather in her arms and gives her a huge hug. Heather walks inside.

"Mom." That's all Heather can get out not believing how much her mother seems to have changed.

The two sit down at the table. Her mom is all smiles and seems different by the way she is looking at Heather. "I was hoping you would come over before the show."

"Yes I needed to talk to you before the show. First of all I got you some tickets." Heather pulls tickets out of her purse and sets them on the table.

"Thank you I will defiantly be there." Her mom says continuing to smile back.

"I also wanted to say thank you for the letter, if you don't mind me asking why did you decide to watch the live feed? I mean what happened to bring on this change?"

Heather's mom gets up and walks into the living room grabbing a couple of pictures from her shelves. She walks back over to Heather and sits down at the table. She holds the pictures close to her chest. "After we stopped talking all I did was look at my pictures…" She sets the first one on the table it's a picture of Heather and her father before he died. "I love this picture of you and dad. You were so happy I always thought it was a true Heather picture. One of the happiest pictures I have of you." Heather smiles holding back tears. "Then I noticed something I was looking through some old albums and I found this picture I forgot it even existed." She sets the picture on the table. It was a picture from three Christmas's ago. Of Heather, Naya and Heather's mom. They spent the holiday together it was when they all got along for a short time. Heather smiles at the picture. "Do you know what I noticed?"

Heather shrugs her shoulders, "What?"

Then her mom puts the pictures next to each other. "You have the same look in them. Totally and complete happiness. I couldn't deny it anymore Heather. This is who you are. Naya is what makes you happy isn't she?"

Heather smiles and the tears from her eyes, "Yes mom." Heather gets up off her chair and hugs her mom. "Thank you."

Moments later Mrs. Morris is sipping a cup of coffee as the two are still talking. "There is another reason I came here mom…"

"Yes?" Heather mom says looking up at Heather from her coffee.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'm just going to say it…I'm going to ask Naya to marry me tonight."

Her mom coughs on her coffee. "Excuse me?"

"Mom I didn't think it would bother you as much now. I mean you know I love her." Heather looks confused from her mom's reaction.

Mrs. Morris reaches out and touches Heather's arm. "No No you just caught me off guard. I'm sure I would respond that way no matter what. I mean that is exciting news. Do you think she will say yes? Are you going to do it on camera?"

"I don't know yet…about on camera. But I mean I hope she will say yes..do you think she won't?"

Mrs. Morris chuckles, "Heather calm down. I was just saying those things because I worry about you. I'm sorry I'm sure it will go just the way you want it."

"Thanks mom, thank you for trying I know it's hard for you but I just wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to find out on TV or be caught off guard tonight if you come."

"Thanks Heather."

Heather stands up getting ready to leave. "I need to go mom."

They hug and Heather leaves her house. She walks out to the car and gets in. Dianna is on the phone. "Yes she just got back in the car I will tell her Amber. Okay we will be there in a little bit." Dianna ends the call. Dianna looks nervously at Heather. "Well? How did it go?"

Heather knows there is something up with Dianna. "Fine. What is going on?"

Dianna reaches out and puts her hand on Heather's leg and looks into her eyes. "That girl from the jewelry store tweeted she sold you an engagement ring."

Heather opens her eyes wide. "NOOO! Please don't be telling me this."

"It's okay Lea intercepted Naya's phone and plus Naya is gone I guess. She can't find out."

Heather pulls away from the house fast. "Gone? Gone where?"

"I don't know she said she had to do something. Don't worry Lea went with her and I know Lea she won't let anything happen. She is a true romantic she won't let this get ruined."

Heather drives as fast as she can to get back to the bus. She grabs her cell out of her purse and dials Lea while driving. "Lea! Where are you guys?"

-Lea and Naya pull up in front of Heather's mom's house.

"Hemo." Lea says on her phone.

Naya smacks Lea on her leg and whispers, "don't tell her were we are."

Lea then starts to stutter, "We…are…at the grocery store…I really got to go Hemo. Naya needs help pushing the cart."

Heather pulls her phone away from her face and looks at in frustration. She hands the phone to Dianna. "You talk to your best friend she is just further frustrating me."

"Lea?" Dianna says.

"Di? Thank god it's you. We are fine I can't tell you where we are just tell Hemo everything is fine…okay bye." Lea ends the call and looks at Naya. "Okay why are we here? Please do tell."

Naya bites her bottom lip and looks at the house. "I have to ask her something."

"OOOOkay. You want me to come in with you case she holds her hostage or something?"

Lea laughs knowing Mrs. Morris seems like she may have started to accept Heather but she still remembers her almost calling the cops on Naya the last time she was there.

Naya shakes her head, "No I got this." Naya gets out of the car and walks up to the house fidgeting with her hands the whole time. She knocks on the door.

Mrs. Morris opens the door slowly, "Heather did you forget something?" She sees it's not Heather and Naya instead. "Naya."

Naya smiles softly. "Mrs. Morris. Can I come in?"

Mrs. Morris opens the door and welcomes Naya in. Lea watches from the car. "God please watch over her." Lea calls Dianna. "Di, oh my god I have to tell you where I am but you can't tell Hemo."

"Sure where are you?" Dianna says while Hemo looks at Dianna talking on the phone. "Holy FUCK why?"

"I don't know she wouldn't tell me but don't tell Hemo you can't tell Hemo."

"What? Where are they?" Heather persistently asks Dianna.

"They are at a sex store." Lea bursts out laughing the other end of the line. Dianna holds back her laugh.

Heather rolls her eyes and can't help but laugh. "What is up with Lea? Seriously she is crazy today. She is going to corrupt my girlfriend with her perverted straight ways."

"I heard that." Lea says from the other line. "I'm not a pervert Dianna this is your fault."

Dianna laughs. "Lea I'll talk to you later."

-Back in Mrs. Morris house. Naya and Mrs. Morris are standing awkwardly in the living with one another.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" Naya nods, "you like sugar right?" Naya nods again nervously and wonders how does Heather's mom remember how she takes coffee?

The sit at the table. Naya notices the pictures and looks at the picture of the three of them. "I remember this Christmas seems like a million years ago." Mrs. Morris nods.

"Naya, did you want to talk about something?"

Nays nods, "Yes, I know you know that I love Heather. I just wanted to tell you something…I'm not going to beat around the bush…" Heather mom has deja vu and stops Naya from talking.

"You are going to ask her to marry you right?" She asks Naya. Naya nods.

"Yes, how did you know that?" Naya says surprised.

Mrs. Morris chuckles, "Call it a mother's intuition."

"But I won't do it unless I have your blessing. And please think it completely through before making your decision please. I love her so much, I won't hurt her. I will take care of her I will…"

Mrs. Morris grabs Naya's fidgeting hangs and looks in her eyes. "Yes, I give you my blessing."

"Come on please, I mean I know I hurt her before but I won't do it again. You can't do this."

Mrs. Morris laughs again at Naya realizing she didn't hear her. "Naya, I said yes."

Naya hears her this time and smiles widely. "Yes? Oh thank you!" She gets up off the chair and hugs her. She can't believe this is happening it wasn't long ago that this woman hated her so much and now she was giving her her blessing to marry Heather.

"You won't regret this thank you. If you don't mind me asking why did you say yes so fast?" Naya asks wondering why it came so easily.

Mrs. Morris smiles, "I just have a feeling it's what Heather wants too. I know you love her so much too."

"Thank you so much." Naya says happily.

Moments later Naya runs out to the call smiling to Lea. She gets in the car.

Lea looks at her, "Okay so how did it go?"

Naya smiles, "Awesome, perfect!"

Naya pulls away from the house. "So are you going to tell me what it was about now?"

Naya continues to drive, "I asked her for her blessing. I might as well tell you. I'm going to ask Hemo to marry me tonight."

Lea smiles freaking out inside. "Oh my god! Naya!"

"I know! I can't wait it's going to be an awesome night!"

Lea laughs nervously and puts her hands in her hair continuing to freak out inside. "I agree it will be extremely awesome. I can't wait." Lea says trying not to sound too sarcastic. "Do we have to buy a ring now? If we do can I suggest we wear like some over our heads so they don't recognize us?"

Naya laughs at Lea, "A ring? Are you serious? I have had the ring for like forever. Just was waiting for this moment. I knew I wanted to marry Hemo for like two years now. I just had to make sure she was ready."

"Aw that's so cute." Lea doesn't know if she has to barf from the extremely cute sentiment or because she has no idea what to do next. Should she tell Heather? Or should just wait see what happens?" All she knows is these two girls deserve each other.

**HAHA I hope you liked this Chapter! You guys are awesome reading it!**


	18. The Proposal

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 18….

The tour bus.

Heather and Dianna just got back from Heather's mom. Heather is sitting on Naya's bunk looking at the ring and talking to Ashley on the phone. Dianna is sitting on the couch looking at her phone. Naya and Lea walk up in the bus.

"Hi guys. Where is Hemo?" Naya asks.

"Oh HI NAYA! I think HEMO is in your BUNK!" Dianna says overly loud so Hemo knows because the last time she saw her she was looking at the ring.

Naya looks strangely at Dianna practically screaming at her when she is right in front of her. "THANKS DI!" Naya yells back.

Lea barges in front of Naya, "Di, can I talk to you?"

Dianna rolls her eyes at Lea who looks like she is going to throw up. "Yeah give me a second. I wanted to ask Naya something."

Lea widens her eyes at Dianna, "No I mean seriously Di I really need to talk to you right now." Lea practically down the stairs of the bus.

Naya laughs at the situation, "And I thought Hemo and I were dramatic Lea, seriously get a room."

Lea whispers in Dianna's ear. "Naya is going to propose to Hemo tonight."

"WHAT!" Dianna screams then instantly laughs.

Naya turns her head back at them. Heather comes running out. "Is everything okay?" Heather then walks over to Naya. "Hey honey." She kisses Naya. "What is going on?"

Dianna and Lea stand there frozen while everyone stares at them. "Naya, Heather why don't you guys have a quick quickie or something before the show." Lea says, all the girls laugh at Lea. "Di and I need to talk outside for a second."

Lea and Dianna leave the bus. Naya and Heather smile, each one thinking they are going to talk about the engagement tonight. Not realizing it is about that in fact but because they are both proposing. Heather grabs Naya up in her arms and kisses her on her neck. "So yeah you wanna?"

Naya laughs and runs back to the bunk and Heather runs after her. Lea and Dianna walk to the back of the bus for privacy. "Okay what is going on Lea? How could you let this happen?"

Lea laughs in deep frustration, "How could I have let this happen? Di, it's not my fault. What are we going to do? Maybe we should just tell them."

Dianna laughs, "NOO. I'm not going to spoil the most important moment in both of their lives. I say we just let them do it. I mean I know it will be super crazy but come on Lea they deserve this kind of crazy engagement."

Lea sulks, "Fine."

"I think it will be super awesome and romantic. I mean come on its Heather and Naya; they walk into a room and make everyone horny with their love." Dianna says to Lea.

Lea laughs, "I won't disagree but I really think it won't be as special I guess I just wish they wouldn't do it on camera that's all. They may feel embarrassed both doing it like that.

"You are crazy…" Dianna says rolling her eyes at Lea.

Dianna and Lea walk up into the bus and hear moans from Heather and Naya they look at each other. "I think maybe we should head inside…I mean I think we have an interview or something we can be at." Dianna says feeling awkward. The moans continue and the girls mouth "oh my god" and laugh uncomfortably.

"Hell I'll find a stranger on the street to interview me if it means getting out of here." Lea says grabs Dianna's hand a practically run out of the bus laughing.

-Moments later Heather and Naya are laying the bunk getting their clothes on.

"That was perfect." Naya says as she leans over and kisses Heather. She then scoots her pants on from a laying position.

"I agree." Heather squirms her pants on as well trying not to knock Naya out of the bunk. "I really can't wait until we don't have live feeds following us around."

"Yeah? You don't love everyone seeing us practically every second of the day?" Naya says grabbing her purse and digging through it. "Speaking of that I have to check my phone I need to text Nic."

Heather grabs her purse from her. "Forget about your phone, come here kiss me." Heather pulls her close.

"So how did it go with your mom today, you never said." Naya asks while putting her shirt on over her head.

"It went great actually she is going to be here tonight. Is that okay?"

Naya nods, "Yeah of course. I never had a problem with her. "Naya scoots up on the bed. "Ouch!" She digs her hand behind the pillows. "What is that?" Heather realizes it's the ring she stuffed behind the pillows. Heather has to think fast before Naya find the ring so she does the only thing she can do. She pushes Naya off the bed.

"Hemo!" Naya says from the ground.

"I'm sorry Naya, damn bunks they are just so small. Forgive me?" Naya laughs.

"I guess so…this time." Naya smiles, grabs her purse and walks into the bathroom.

Heather takes the rings and puts it in her purse. Naya digs in her purse. "Where is my f-ing phone?" She then opens up a secret compartment in her purse and pulls out a black velvet pouch. She opens it and pulls out the ring. It is a platinum band with diamonds around it and a square cut diamond in the center. She looks at the ring and smiles.

-A while later in the dressing room before the show. The cast is getting their makeup and hair done. Naya and Heather walk in hand and hand.

"It's about freakin time guys." Kevin says seeing the girls.

They laugh; Naya sits down in her chair. Heather walks over to Lea who is looking at her wardrobe. "Can I talk to you?" Lea sighs loudly.

"Yeah I guess." Lea says as Heather takes her hand and walks her out in the hall.

"Okay so I was thinking right after the Valerie performance being we are together at that point I will walk her up stage and do it then. What do you think? I mean can you get everyone to come out on stage afterwards?" Heather says looking at Lea waiting for her answer.

"Yeah…I was thinking about this Hemo…" Dianna walks up and sees to two talking.

Dianna shakes her head at Lea. "What, what do you mean? Is that stupid?"

Lea looks at Heather and how excited she is, "No I think it's a great idea. She will love it."

Heather smiles and they walk back into the dressing room. Lea continues to look at her wardrobe. Naya then walks up to Lea. "Lea can I talk with you?"

Lea laughs and shakes her head knowing she has a feeling she knows what Naya wants. "I can't I'm sorry I mean I really need to pick out my outfits."

Naya scowls at Lea, "Lea we wear the same thing every show." Naya then pulls Lea out in the hallway.

"Okay so I was really thinking about the best time for this tonight…" Naya says to Lea while Lea rubs her hands on her face.

"How about after the Valerie song?" Naya smiles.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Naya continues to smile.

Lea laughs in complete nervousness. "Seriously! I give up. You guys are seriously going to kill me."

Lea storms off and Naya shrugs her shoulders thinking Lea is just jealous. Lea walks back into the dressing room and up to Dianna. She whispers in her ear. Dianna instantly laughs and Lea punches her arm.

-Backstage before the Valerie performance. Heather is stretching and pacing around in circles in one corner of the stage. Naya is on the other side pacing and doing vocal exercises. Lea is sitting at a table watching the both of them looking even more nervous than any of them. Dianna walks in watching everyone and smiles. She sits down with Lea. "This is the perfect seat I can see the stage from here. It's going to be awesome." Lea laugh annoyed at Dianna.

The music starts, Naya makes eye contact with Heather "I love you Hemo." She yells across the room back stage.

"I love you too Naya." Heather yells back.

Naya runs out on stage and starts to sing. The performance goes off without a hitch. Naya runs backwards up the stage like she has done a hundreds of times before. She signals for Heather and Harry to come up to her. She takes Heather's hand and holds it up. The song ends the music stops. Normally this is the time they run off stage and then next song starts but this time it went a little different. Naya turns her mic on. "How is everyone doing tonight?" The crowd yells, Heather looks at Naya wondering what she was doing. She runs off stage and grabs a mic. She sees Lea, Dianna and the rest of the cast watching her.

"Good luck!" Everyone yells to Heather. Heather smiles and goes back on stage.

Naya is standing there looking around for Heather. "Hemo where did you go?" Then she sees Heather running back on stage with a mic.

"Here I am Naya." Naya takes Heather's hand and they walk up stage. "So I was thinking we would do something different tonight everyone? What do you think?"

The crowd screams again, "Wait Hemo I was thinking that too." Naya looks at Heather confused.

"So you guys all know that Naya and I are dating. I'm sure a lot of you are watching our live feed. I wanted to ask her something tonight is that okay if I do it out here?" Heather says to the crowd.

"I too have something to ask Hemo…" Naya says to the screaming crowd.

The crowd instantly gets silent and the girls look at one another both realizing at the same time what is about to happen. "Hemo." Naya says with tear filled eyes.

"Naya." Heather says with tear filled eyes.

Heather takes Naya's hand. "We will be right back guys." Hemo says to the crowd and runs off stage with Naya. Once off stage everyone is there watching them. The cast starts to pretend to do other things at the same time watching the two. Heather pulls Naya in a corner backstage for privacy. They set their microphones down next to them. "Naya, I know what you are about to ask me."

Naya smiles past her tears. "Then let me. Heather will you…"

Heather takes her finger and puts up against Naya's lips. "Shhh. You aren't going to do this. I get to do this. I owe it to us." Heather says look deep into Naya's eyes. Naya nods and takes Heather's hands and interweaves them with hers. "Naya, god Naya a part of me has loved you since the day we met." Heather laughs quietly, "You waved that magical spell you have on me and ever since all I have thought about is you. I'm good saying that I'm obsessed with you." Naya laughs. "I have screwed up a lot, so much I can't believe we are standing here right now. But if we weren't I know I would still be fighting for you because I know this is where we belong. I can't imagine one day without you by my side living this crazy life together. You make me a better person. I want to have a house with you, a kid with you, a future with you…" Naya smiles. Heather takes the ring out of her pocket in her short under her skirt. Heather starts to cry, "Naya I love you so much will you please marry me?"

Naya smiles and nods, "Yes, I love you so much Heather. I wouldn't want anything more than to marry you." Heather takes Naya in her arms. They pull apart and Heather puts the ring on Naya's finger.

"Is it my turn now?" Naya smiles and Heather nods and wipes her tears away. "Okay so I have been practicing for this day for like over two years. I was just praying for you to be ready because believe me I would have married you like a million times already. You are my life Heather Morris. I live for you and our love…you know that. I never thought I would get so lucky to love someone like I love you. When you enter a room my heart beats faster and I feel whole. I can't wait to share every moment with you. Our future is going to be so bright and perfect and I promise you that I will always be there to take care of you. I will only love you more and more everyday…" Naya pulls the ring out. "Hemo marry me, god please marry me?"

-Ten years later, Heather is snuggled with her little daughter who is her mini version of her on a couch.

"What did you say Mommy?" The little girl says looking up with her big blue eyes to Heather.

Heather smiles back at the little girl, "Honey, I said yes of course. I mean you wouldn't be here if I didn't."

The little girl then starts to look sad. Heather puts her arm around her. "What's wrong honey?"

"I miss Mama. I wish she was here still." The little girls says cuddling up to Heather.

"I know you do but sometimes things just happen honey that we can't control. I'm here for you come here." Heather holds her closer. "It will be okay."

Just then the door opens and Naya walks through the door. She pulls her suitcase in and set her coat on it. The little girl's head turns around seeing Naya. She sprints over to Naya and Naya smiles and bends down to the little girl. Heather smiles watching on.

"Mama!" The little girl falls into Naya's arms. "I missed you so much. Don't go away like that again."

Naya smiles and walks the little girl over to the couch and sits down with Heather. Heather kisses Naya. "I'm sorry Lily, I missed you guys too. It was a long time I know. So what were you guys doing?"

"Mommy was telling me the story of you getting proposed." She tries her hardest to explain.

Naya smiles and puts her arm around Lily. Heather grabs Naya's hand and kisses it and smiles at her. "Oh I hope she kept it ear muff rated." Naya says raising her eyebrows at Heather.

Heather leans over and whispers to Naya, "Of course I left lots out but that didn't stop me thinking about those NC-17 things. I love you." Heather says making Naya laugh.

"I love you too Hemo." They kiss.

"Mommy, tell me what happened next." Lily looks up at Heather.

"How about tomorrow night? Mama just got home from her long trip. We should just visit." Heather says to Lily.

Lily stretches out her small arms and puts them around Naya and Heather as best as she can. "Yes, just like a happy family…right?"

"Right!" Heather and Naya say in unison.

**I hope you like my idea. It gets good stay with me please!**


	19. 2022 Hemo and Naya vlog ep 1

**First of all I wanted to tell everyone I'm super sorry if you didn't like the way I ended the last chapter. The story is not over I was just leaving a cliffhanger so you would stick around for the crazy ride of my new idea. I was going to start a new fanfic because I thought if I had a lot of chapters it would make people not read it or start reading it. But then I changed my mind because it may confuse people if they just start reading the new one. So in the end I still hope people read it. Sorry if that was confusing. I really hope you like the direction I am taking this. Enjoy **

Naya kisses a sleeping Lily on the forehead and reaches to turn the lamp on her nightstand off. She first looks at her family picture that rests on the nightstand. She smiles and turns the lamp off. Then she walks to the door and takes one look at her daughter and smiles. She cracks the door and walks out to the kitchen. She grabs a water out of the frig and walks down the long hallway to the end to her and Heather's room. She walks in and see's Heather on their bed. She walks over to the bed and sits down and leans back on the bed. Heather runs her hand through Naya's hair.

"You were gone way too long this time. Your girls missed you." Heather says to Naya.

"I know that shoot was far too long but I think the movie is going to be awesome. I'm so happy that my next job is in town." Naya says flipping over on her side looking at Heather.

"I agree! And I think I can speak for our daughter too. Sooo I haven't been able to stop thinking about our past since talking with Lily tonight. I have an interesting idea to throw past you."

"Shoot, what's up?" Naya scans through her phone while listening to Heather.

Heather starts to bite her fingernails trying to get the courage up to talk to Naya. "So I'm constantly seeing fans from Glee out and about and they are always asking me about us."

"Tell me about it, I can't believe we still have so many fans from the show being we've been off it for almost 10 years….we are awesome." Naya says smirking.

"Because Lily is asking me to tell her more about us I think we should not just share with her. Do you remember when Ashley and I did those funny videos a long time ago? Like in my apartment and stuff?" Heather says catching Naya interest.

"Yes? Why?" Naya saying setting her phone on the bed and looks at Heather.

"I was thinking it would be fun to do some and tell people what we have been up to since Glee." Naya looks confused at Heather. "I mean thinking and talking about us with Lily today really made me think about so much. We have been through soo much these last 10 years and it would be so cool to tell the fans about it. And we could also share things with Lily and just have fun thinking about our past."

Naya looks uneasy about it. "I don't know Hemo, I mean not everything has been perfect. I mean we are happy now but it wasn't easy getting here. I think it may be too personal don't you think?"

Heather nods, "yeah but I think that may be the interesting part of it. I mean no one has ever done this I don't think. It could be our own kind of reality show in a way. It would be awesome. We always wanted a reality show. And hey you got me pregnant too." Heather smiles nudging at Naya.

"Haha…okay. I guess it could be fun. But we are really going to make sure we don't offend anyone or else ask them before we share. I mean I personally can think of one story in particular that you will have to ask Lea and Dianna first or else we just can't tell it." Naya tells Heather as she looks at her phone again.

Heather claps and hops on the bed. Then then leans over and kisses Naya. "Haha we have to tell that one it's a huge part of how Lily is here. Thanks Nay. It will be fun I promise." Heather takes her flip camera out of her nightstand and turns it on. Naya looks up at her.

"Hemo, seriously right now?" Naya stands up off the bed.

Heather nods, "Yes we have to, I mean I have so much fresh in my mind from talking with Lily, when is a better time?"

Naya laughs and runs in the adjoining bathroom fast before Heather starts the camera. Heather then starts the camera. "Hi everyone this is Heather Morris-Rivera I'm from Glee I just thought of this idea for a vlog please tell me if you think it's even a good idea. As you know I've been married to my sexy wife…" Naya walks out of the bathroom and Heather turns the camera on her. "Naya Rivera for almost 10 years now. I got this idea when our daughter asked me to tell her the story how Naya and I got engaged. It was fun to think about that again so I thought it would be also fun to do this and tell you guys what we have been up. This first video we will shed some light on our engagement being that is kind of where we left you guys last." Naya sits on the bed with Heather. "As you all know we got engaged on tour 10 years ago. We were on our last Glee tour and there was a live feed following us around and in our tour bus."

Naya interrupts, "Oh the glorious live feed. I don't miss that. But yet this is kind of like that." Naya smiles uncomfortably.

Heather laughs, "Oh poor Naya she never got over what happened after we proposed that's all she is complaining about. So for anyone that doesn't know what exactly happen in Phoenix this story is for you and for the fans that do pay attention because there are some other things you missed. And after you watch this and after each one of these vlogs you guys ask what you want us to tell you about and then we will pick one and that's what the next video may be about."

Naya laughs, "This could be fun I guess."

Heather and smiles back and Naya and kisses her softly.

"See I told you. Ok so set the mood…10 years ago Phoenix, backstage after the Valerie number I poured my heart out to Naya and asked her to marry me. She says yes, and then she asks me to marry her…"

-2012 Phoenix

Naya has just asked Heather to marry her. Heather nods while crying from what Naya has said to her.

"Naya yes, I love you so much." Naya puts the ring on Heather's finger and they kiss. They kiss a few more times and then Heather takes Naya's hand and they walk over to the other side of the stage to the rest of the cast.

They are clap for them knowing what happened. Lea and Dianna walk up to them and hug them. "I'm so happy for you guys, we love you so much." Dianna says.

"I'm just so happy that it's over it was killing me. I knew you both were going to propose and I wanted to say something but I didn't want to ruin it. Oh and by the way Naya I have your phone I had to steal it because…well it's a long story."

Naya and Heather laugh, "I'm glad you didn't it was perfect the way it happened." Heather says.

"Wait you stole my phone?" Naya questions Lea.

Dianna smacks Lea on the arm. "See I told you!"

The cast can then hear the audience yelling Naya and Heather's names. They grab their microphones and run back on stage. "We are back, and we are engaged!" Heather yells into her mic and holds Naya's hand. The audience screams again. The girls kiss on camera. Heather's mom watches on from the audience and smiles.

After the show in the dressing room Naya is packing her and Heather's stuff. Lea is being followed around by a camera person while she is giving them a tour of the dressing room. Heather is sitting on the floor Indian style helping Naya pack their things up. Heather stops and just stares at her ring. Naya catches her and smiles and kisses her. "I can't believe it, can you?" Naya says to Heather.

"I can, I was never more ready. I'm so excited to plan our wedding. It will be so perfect." Heather says to Naya. Naya smiles and gets up off the floor and bends over to take Heather's phone charger out of the wall. Naya turns around while bent over and smiles at Heather.

"Hemo?" Naya says and Heather looks up at her. "Spank me I've been a naughty fiancé." Naya says smiling at Heather.

Heather bursts out laughing and spanks Naya hard on the butt. Naya then falls into Heather lap. "How about we go back to the bus and fuck our brains out?" Naya asks then kisses Heather and before Heather can say anything they look up and the camera person is shooting everything that just happened.

"Oh my god, you guys didn't just shoot that live did you?" Naya says embarrassed.

The camera person shrugs his shoulders saying nothing. Heather laughs while Naya grabs her sunglasses out of her bag and puts them on while getting off Heather's lap and finishes packing. "It's so not funny Hemo my parents probably caught that."

Heather continues to laugh, "Oh baby it was cute…I love you."

-A short time later Naya and Heather walk on the bus. The girls all stare at Naya and Heather and say nothing for a second. Then Lea bends down to pick a pen on the floor. "Hey Di, spank me I'm been a naughty fiancé." The girls laugh at Naya.

"HAHA." Naya stands there and pouts.

"And I just would like to know how does one exactly fuck one's brains out?" Jenna asks Naya.

"Okay seriously guys I hate the live feed!" Naya looks at her phone as it is being mass texted by her family from what they saw on the feed and about her engagement.

"I think that both of those things have been trending on twitter for like over an hour. I think it's so funny can you imagine if you showed a boob or something I mean that would probably trend for like weeks." Lea says to Naya.

"Don't even say that! Knowing me that will happen."

Heather raises her eyebrows, "I don't think that would be that bad Naya you have nice boobs."

The girls laugh at Naya again. "Hemo!"

-Later that evening on the bus. Everyone but Naya is sitting out at the table talking.

Lea is looking is looking through her twitter, "I can't believe that you guys pulled off your engagement without it being on the live feed. I thought you were going to do it live at the show. What made you guys change your minds?"

"Me personally, when I realized that Naya was going to ask me too I knew it was far too important to be shared with that many people." Heather says and the girls nod.

Naya comes back out after talking with her parents and sits next to Heather. "Don't let her fool you she knows it was because she thought that I could have said no and that would have been so embarrassing."

"HAHA" Heather mocks Naya.

Dianna gets up and walks over to frig and gets out some champagne and pours glasses for everyone. "I'd like to make a toast; this is two of my best friends Naya and Hemo. I can honestly say that I don't know anyone else in this world that is more destined to be together." Heather and Naya smile at Dianna. "Well except for me and Lea that is."

The girls laugh and cling there glasses and sip the champagne.

Lea stands up. "I'm not standing up for a toast…well I mean I can but I'm not. I'm here to give a gift to you." She walks back to her bunk and pulls out a small bag then she walks back to everyone. "So also in honor of you two becoming engaged I got all of us a gift to help you commiserate this great occasion." She holds the bag up and shakes it to everyone. "EAR PLUGS! So now instead of making us all feeling super awkward tonight you can go at it and not worry about anything."

Heather and Naya get up from the table hug Lea. "Thank you so much Lea that is the sweetest thing you've ever done for us." Naya says to her.

Lea laughs, "You're welcome guys I love you both."

-A couple hours later

Heather and Naya are messing around in their bunk. Heather takes Naya's shirt off and starts to kiss her breasts. "I love you so much Heather."

Heather looks up and Naya and sits up next to her. "I love you too Naya. Are you okay?"

Naya starts to tear up and smiles back at Heather. "Yes I am now; this is the happiest day of my life. Thank you."

Heather smiles back at Naya, "No, thank you Naya Rivera."

Naya kisses Heather. "Is it stupid if we just lay here in each other's arms for a little bit? I just want to feel your heart beating against mine."

"It's not stupid Nay." Heather takes her shirt off too.

Naya looks at her watch and it reads 2:15. "I'm going to use the rest room real fast, don't move." Naya starts to leave the bunk without a shirt on. Heather stops her.

"Nay, you don't have a shirt. You know that right?"

"Yeah everyone is sleeping and it's after 2:00 so it's fine I'll be right back." Naya leaves the bunk.

Heather grabs her phone fast alone the side of the bed and presses the button to show the time. "It says 1:15 am. She grabs Naya shirt and sticks it out of the bunk without revealing herself. "Naya here we are in pacific time zone now. It's a hour behind."

Naya stands there topless in front of the camera and grabs the shirt to cover herself. "FUCK are you serious?"

Heather falls back in bed and laughs, "You totally jinxed yourself when Lea brought that up earlier."

Lea pokes her head out of her bunk. "What did I bring up?" Lea sees Naya standing there with her shirt against her breasts and Heather pokes her head out of the bunk again. "Naya what are you doing you know it's not 2 yet? Good thing you have a shirt covering yourself that would have suck if you didn't."

Naya huff and puffs at Lea. "Lea why don't you have your ear plugs in?"

"Lea, check your twitter. She didn't." Heather says to Lea. Lea grabs her phone and refreshes her screen.

"HAHA Naya but hey Hemo was right you do have some niece boobs." Lea says to Naya and Naya stomps off to the bathroom.

"I really hate this Live Feed!" Naya yells from the bathroom.

-2022 Back in Heather and Naya's room.

"Okay that was what you did and didn't see the night of our engagement." Heather says to the camera as Naya crosses her arms at the camera and continues to still pout.

"Yes and for the record I did not do that to show off my tits. It was on trending on twitter for like a month straight and people were saying I was just trying to show them off. I did not know it was not 2 yet." Heather laughs at Naya. Then Heather takes her hand and rubs one of Naya's boobs.

"She didn't I can vouch for her but honey you got to admit your tits are f-ing sexy." Heather says while Naya shrugs agreeing.

"That's not the point." Naya giggles.

"Okay guys I hope you enjoyed our little vlog. Remember if you have any suggestion for something you always wanted to know about us ask away. And if you get lucky it may be our next vlog. We love you guys!" Heather says to the camera.

"Thanks we love you." Naya waves at the camera.

"Okay we are going to sign off. I'm going to go sleep with my wife." Heather kisses Naya.

The girls laugh and the Heather turns the camera off…

**Well? I hope you guys liked this idea I have. Like the fanfic says if you have a suggestion for a story I can write about with Heather and Naya suggest. Or else I'll just come up with one on my own. Like I said I hope you enjoyed it **


	20. Engagement party craziness

**Thanks for the reviews; I noticed that not as many people have been reading lately I hope I haven't lost anyone's interest. I won't stop writing even if I'm the only person that reads it. Lame but yeah I don't care. I hope you guys all had a great weekend. Oh and by the way I totally found 2 of my fanfic followers on twitter this weekend it was so cool. If you want to find me or anything my twitter is stormy7978. I just realized that I think the reason I have lost people is because it sounded like I stopped my story at the end of the proposal chapter. So I edited it. Hopefully people will come back. **

Chapter 20

2022

Heather is sitting on the bed in her pajama's she is looking on her laptop. Naya comes out of the bathroom grabbing her glasses on the nightstand and puts them on. She sits on the bed Indian style and looks on the laptop as well. "Did you find some good questions to talk about?" Naya asks Heather. Heather turns the computer away from Naya.

"Yes!" Heather chuckles.

Naya tries to grab the laptop from Heather to see the comments. Heather closes the laptop so Naya can't see. "Why can't I see?" Naya says pouting.

"Because I thought it would be more fun if you are caught off guard sometimes with the topics." Heather says with a sneaky look on her face.

"K, that is no fun Hemo." Naya says getting the camera off the nightstand and throws it on Heather's lap.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Heather smirks at Naya.

Naya starts primping her hair and sitting up straight for the camera. "Are you sure you want to go there? I got the goods on you don't you forget that. I think we should talk about how drunk you got at your birthday party Saturday night. And your special performance you shared with all of us."

Heather makes a funny face at Naya and shakes her head. "You win. From now I will tell you..geez." Naya and Heather laugh at each other a quickly kiss before they start the vlog. Heather starts the video.

"Hey everyone, so I first wanted to say thanks for watching our first video the other day. I personally thought we would have more viewers I mean I know I just turned 35 and I may be boring but my wife is a super-hot movie and music star. But I do hope the people that are watching are enjoying. We got a couple questions but there was a few from one viewer that were all on the same topic kind of. So I thought those would be fun to talk about." Heather opens her laptop bringing up the youtube comments. "They were from LaurenKnight13; she asks a few different questions concerning our engagement and how our families reacted to the news." Naya bursts out laughing.

"Ohhh I'm so down for this one awesome topic Lauren." Naya leans over on Heather lap to look at the questions. "Honey I think we should just tell the story of our engagement party. Don't you think that's a good idea?"

Heather nods, "yeah that's an awesome story. Hopefully you will all enjoy it. So I'll set the mood, it's about what like two weeks or so after our tour ended and we are waiting at Naya's place for the party to begin. We are standing the in the kitchen just before the first guests arrive…"

2012..

Naya is pouring glasses of wine for her and Heather. After she pours them she down the whole glass fast, Heather watches on and laughs at Naya. "Honey you okay?"

Naya nods and shakes her head at the same time. Then the doorbell rings. Heather kisses Naya's cheek and walks to open the door. She hears the sounds of Heather's mom, sister, and grandparents. She takes the win bottle itself and takes a big swig and walks out to the door way. She sees Heather family hugging Heather. Naya smiles at all of the them and walks towards Heather.

"Hello Naya." Heather's mom says to Naya and hugs her.

Naya smiles nervously at Mrs. Morris. "Hi, thanks for coming." Naya says quietly.

Naya starts to fidget with her hands Heather takes her hand and interweaves it with hers. Heather Grandparents watch the girls. "Naya this is my Grandma and Grandpa." Naya smiles and unlocks her hand from Heather's and shakes Heather's grandpa's hand then her grandma's hand.

"It is very nice to meet you both. Heather has so many wonderful things to say about you both." Naya says and they nod at her and stand there awkwardly.

Then Heather's sister Grace sees how it's become awkward so she walk into the conversation. She holds her hand to Naya. "Hi Naya I'm Grace."

Naya smiles at Grace and shakes her hand. "Haha Grace, thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss this." Grace says pulling Naya in for a hug. "It's going to be an interesting night, my mom still hasn't told them about you guys getting married she is scared to I guess. They think they are here for a welcome back party. My mom just told me in the car."

Naya's mouth drops to the floor. "Heather can I borrow you for a second in the kitchen I think I smell the turkey burning." Heather looks at Naya confused. Naya practically pulls Heather in the kitchen.

"Nay, we aren't making turkey…what is going on?" Heather watches Naya pouring herself another glass of wine.

"I thought your grandparents knew about us." Naya says while taking a drink.

Heather takes Naya's glass away from her. "They do, what's going on?"

"Grace just told me that they think they are here for a welcome back party. She said your mom is scared to tell them we are engaged. And welcome back from where anyways?" Naya grabs the bottle again and takes a swig. Heather rolls her eyes and storms out of the kitchen leaving Naya with her bottle. She walks up to her mother. She puts a fake smile on her face for her grandparents.

"Mom, can you help us in the kitchen? Damn ham is burnt." Mrs. Morris smiles and nods walking with Heather in the kitchen.

Heather's grandparents look at Grace. "They are making turkey and ham? I guess Heather didn't get the cooking gene from your mother did she."

Grace smiles at her grandparents knowing something is going on.

Mrs. Morris walks into the kitchen were Naya is waiting. "Heather I don't smell any burnt turkey or ham for that matter…"

"Mother is it true you haven't told grandpa and grandma why they are here?" Heather questions her mom. Mrs. Morris says nothing and grabs a glass of wine. She nods while sipping on the wine. "Mother! I thought you said you were okay with everything?"

"I am, I just don't know how to tell them. I just don't think they would understand. I don't want to make them confused. I thought maybe we could just tell them before the wedding." Mrs. Morris pleads with Heather.

Heather huff and puffs at her mother than looks at a now hot mess Naya who I working on her 3rd glass of wine. "Mother…" Just then the doorbell rings. The girls hear Naya's mother loud voice.

"Where is my baby!"

"Naya laughs sarcastically at the situation. "Oh my god, my mother is here. Heather fix this because we know it literally only takes my mother like two minutes to throw the wedding word out since she found out." Naya then grabs her glass of wine and walks out to her mother.

"I didn't mean any harm Heather. I just don't think they will understand the whole wedding part of this relationship with Naya." Heather mom says touching her on the arm.

Heather moves away, "Mom don't."

"Please don't be mad at me Heather I'm really trying here." She says sincerely to her daughter.

"I'm not I just really think if you were nervous to tell them I would have. I honestly thought you already did or that they heard if from someone. Are you sure they don't already know?"

Heather's mom shakes her head. "No, I don't think they do…"

"Well come on we will go tell them together then." Heather takes her mom's hand as the walk out to the hallway. They see Naya's parents and sister standing there. Naya's mom takes her up in a hug.

"Honey!" They pull away from the hug and her mom looks at Naya. "Honey you look so beautiful. Where is Heather?" Naya's mom spots Heather in the doorway with Mrs. Morris. "Heather come here and give your soon to be Mother in law a hug."

Heather and Mrs. Morris look at one another. "Well they do now." Heather says to her mom, she then walks up to Naya's mom and gives her a big hug. "Heather I can't wait to start planning the wedding this going to be so much fun."

Naya watches on laughing nervously. Heather nods to Mrs. Rivera and looks at her grandparents who are surprised. Heather turns to her grandparents. "Grandma and grandpa I'm sorry I thought mom told you. Please don't be upset."

The room is completely silent.

"Told us what honey?" Heather's grandma asks?

Heather looks confused at them realizing maybe her mother was right maybe they are just incapable of understanding this. She takes her grandmas hands and looks at them both. "Naya and I are getting married. This is an engagement party."

The room is silent again. Mrs. Rivera nudges Naya in the back causing Naya's to turn around. She then whispers to Naya. "Are you serious?"

Naya shakes her head in frustration to her mother and father behind her. Nickayla and Grace's mouths drop watching on.

Heather's grandparent's smile at Heather. "Honey, we know that we weren't born yesterday. We just wanted to make your mother sweat for once."

Heather laughs as she looks at her mother who shakes her head. Naya sighs in relief.

"Well in that case I think we should start the celebration. These girls deserve it." Naya's mom announces to the room.

"I second that! Naya bring on the wine damn it." Nicayala says.

2022.

Naya and Heather look at one another. "That was so funny your sister got so smashed at that party." Heather says to Naya.

"My sister? I think everyone did. Shit call Lea and ask her if we can tell the rest of the story." Naya says then pauses the video.

Heather grabs her cell phone on the nightstand and dials. "Lea hey sorry to bother you, Naya and I are doing a video blog and we forgot to ask you if it's okay if we tell a few stories about you and…yeah…right now we are telling our engagement party…okay do you want to ask her too?" Heather sits and waits on the phone for Lea. "She is asking her." Heather says to Naya. "Okay sounds good, tell her thanks too. The only other story would be about Lily? Is that okay too?" Heather laughs. "Okay thanks Lea."

"Call me tomorrow Lea." Naya yells at Heather's phone.

"She says okay Naya. Night thanks again Lea." Heather ends the call. "Okay start the camera honey." Naya starts the video. "Okay where were we?"

2012..

The rest of the guests which include, Lea, Dianna, Ashley, and Kevin have arrived. They are sitting at the dining table. People are going around the table saying an interesting fact about the couple. Lea stands up. "Okay I just am so happy these two are finally getting engaged. They will never know how much they tortured me with all of this. When I asked to go out with Naya that morning in Phoenix I never thought it was to go to Heather's mom to ask for her blessing. I then knew they were both going to propose and that was such torture for me."

Heather and Naya look at one another. "You asked my mom that morning?" Heather says to Naya.

Naya smiles and nods at Heather. "Yes, I wanted to before I asked you."

"Aww that's so sweet." Heather looks at her mom. "Mom how come you never told me that?"

Heather's mom smiles, "There was no need to Heather, it was something between me and Naya. I was so happy for you once I realized you both were going to ask each other. If there was any doubt in my mind about you two it went away once you both told me your intentions within that same hour that day."

Naya's mother stands up. "That is beautiful I'm so happy that you have to come these conclusions. Heather is like a daughter to me and my husband. We were so over joyed when we heard that news. Now I know I won't have to worry about them because everything is perfect. Thank you." Naya's mom saying to Heather's mom. The two woman smile at one another.

Lea hold her glass up again, "I also just wanted to say that I look at you guys and only wish that one day I will have someone look at me like the way you two look at each other. I love you guys." Everyone claps. Lea looks over at Dianna and smiles. Naya sees this and Lea sits down next to Naya.

Naya leans over to Lea and whispers in her ear. "I saw that, what was that look?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Naya. Kiss your fiancé."

2022…

"Then you will never guess what happened next. Later when I was getting Heather's grandparents coats in our guest room…" Naya says to the camera. Then all of a sudden their bedroom door opens slowly. Lily is standing there.

"I had a bad dream." Lily says looking at Heather and Naya.

"Come here princess." Heather pats the bed.

Lily runs up and jumps into the bed between Nay and Heather. "Well this is our Lily. I guess we will continue another night. Say night Lily." Heather points to the camera for Lily.

Lily looks into the camera, "Night."

Naya turns the camera off. Lily snuggles up to Heather and falls asleep instantly. Naya looks at Heather and Lily and smiles. "I'm so happy the way things turned out and your mom accepting us Hemo. I mean would could have never had Lily and I can't imagine that. I can't imagine never having us."

Heather smiles and shakes her head. "Come here." Naya moves close to Heather without disturbing Lily. Heather kisses Naya. "Don't ever think that Naya, we would have always had all of this no matter what. It's what was meant to be for us. My mom accepting us was just the icing on the cake. I love you Nay."

Naya smiles, "I love you more."

**I hope you guys are still enjoying my story. You are awesome to read it!**


	21. Hemo's bad idea for a vlog

**Hello all, I love reading your reviews thank you. Like I've said numerous times before they are the reason I keep writing. Thank you! I once again hope you are all enjoying my story. I see people are reading it so I assume you are. **

Chapter 21…

2022

Naya is sitting on their bed and she is filling out birthday invitations for Lily's birthday while Heather is checking herself out in a full length mirror on the closet door.

Naya looks up from the invitations and notices Heather looking at herself. "What are you doing?" Naya laughs at Heather.

Heather turns to her side and keeps looking at her body. "I was just thinking when I would stand in front of this mirror every night when I was pregnant with Lil. It was so surreal. I loved being pregnant."

Naya looks sad without Heather seeing her and then walks up behind Heather putting her arms around her waist. They look in the mirror at each other. "You did it so perfectly too. Thank you for giving me Lily Hemo." Naya kisses the back of Heather's neck.

"Hey no prob, it was easy." Heather gloats.

Naya smiles past the pain in her eyes. "Are you just thinking about this because of Lily's birthday coming up? Or is there something else on your mind."

Heather smiles, "Oh I was just thinking, a couple people were asking about if we would do a video about when I got pregnant with Lily. It just got me thinking about it all. We should talk about it."

Naya smiles at Heather thinking she would love to talk about Lily, just Lily though. "Sure, I thought you were going to say something else…that would be an awesome idea."

Heather shocked Naya was okay with that idea. "Are you serious?"

Naya nods, "Yeah sure, I'd love to talk about Lily as lame as it is I always miss her when she is at mom's."

"Yeah me too but she will have fun at Disneyland tomorrow." Heather kisses Naya and runs out of the room.

-Moments later Naya is sitting on the bed finishing up the invitations. She puts them on the ground and Heather brings one of her better cameras in and sets it up at the end of the bed.

"Wow, we are going all professional now?" Naya comments on Heather's camera.

"Yeah I brought it home the other day from work I thought it would be nice to capture some things with Lily and it's so much easier." Heather then jumps on the bed with the remote control for the camera. She kisses Naya on the cheek. "I really want to thank you for telling this story I know it may.." Heather starts the camera without finishing what she was going to say. Naya looks confused at Heather but then smiles for the camera. "Hi everyone we are back for our next edition of your vlog. I'm Heather Morris-Rivera."

Naya smiles, "And I'm Naya Rivera." The girls laugh awkwardly at their introductions. "So I'm going to start this one out tonight. Heather mentioned that some of you guys were requesting we tell the story of when Heather got pregnant with Lily…."

"And..sorry honey, I just wanted to say that we aren't going to keep you hanging from what happened in the guest room that will be addressed in this video as well." Heather says interrupting Naya. "Okay go ahead Naya."

"Ok so as I was saying before Heather rudely interrupted me." Naya laughs. "So it was about 5 years 9 months ago…"

Heather then butts in again, "I'm so sorry Naya I don't think we should start there."

Naya looks at Heather strangely. "What are you talking about Hemo?" Naya says nervously biting her bottom lip.

Heather grabs Naya 's hand looking at her deep into her brown eyes. She nods at Naya, "Naya we need to talk about this…" Naya shakes her head side to side at Heather knowing exactly what she is talking about. "This is supposed to be real it's been long enough."

Naya says nothing her face turns white as a ghost. She just sits there in silence frozen from pain. Heather continues to hold her hand tight.

"Okay, so it was actually more like almost 6 and half years ago…"

"It was 6 years and 2 ½ months ago…" Naya speaks up quietly now look down at her hands.

Heather watches a hurt Naya but knows she has to share this story. It's an important one and she truly believes it will help her. "Yeah it started like any other morning.."

2016…

Heather and Naya are sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Heather stands up to put her dish in the dishwasher. "You have to promise me you will tell Tim that you don't feel right about doing that scene today. I just don't think it's safe for the baby."

Naya rolls her eyes at Heather. "Hemo, I'm only 6 weeks pregnant. I think it's pretty safe in there."

"I don't know, if you think that it won't be safe can you please say something?" Heather asks Naya.

Naya stands up from the table and walks over putting her dish in the dishwasher. "Deal, I won't jeopardize anything, I promise."

Heather smiles at Naya and rubs her stomach. "I love you and our baby so much. I can't wait to see him or her. I love that we got a donor that looks like me he or she will look like both us it will be so awesome." They kiss and get ready for the day.

-A few hours later...Cedar Sinai Hospital.

Heather is running through the door of the emergency room running up the front desk. "Naya Rivera. Where is she?" The nurse looks at her computer screen. Heather gets a text on her phone she looks at it. "She says she is room C. Where is that?" Heather says panicking. The nurse comes around the desk and walks Heather down the hall. She reaches the door stops takes and deep breath and runs into the room.

Heather sees Naya is hooked up to an ultrasound crying. The doctor is moving the ultrasound on her stomach. "Naya!" Heather runs up to Naya kissing her forehead and grabbing her hand. "What happened? Is the baby okay?"

Naya is silent in fear. Then they hear a heart beating on the machine. Heather and Naya smile overcome with happiness. "I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to get a heartbeat this early on but I did see everything is fine Naya. I promise." The doctor says. "The baby is safe in there. You need to settle down you both are just fine."

"Are you sure?" Naya says through her tears.

The doctor nods, "Yes. Just promise me you will take it easy."

Heather nods, "She will, thank you."

The doctor leaves the room. "What happened?" Heather asks Naya.

"I fell on set, I didn't mean to I don't know how it happened. Please don't be upset. I'm so sorry." Naya says still crying.

Heather climbs in the hospital bed and holds Naya. "Shh, I'm not mad the baby is okay." Heather tries to calm Naya down.

-The next two weeks Naya has gone into the hospital a couple times still nervous there is something wrong with the baby. The doctor reassures her every time everything is perfect.

One morning Naya's alarm goes off. She reaches to turn it off. She grabs her glasses on the nightstand and sees a small present on the nightstand. She sits up and picks the present up. Heather walks in the room. "Open it."

Heather walks over and sits on the bed with Naya. "What is it?" Naya opens it. It's a white baby onesie that says "My mommies love me" Naya smiles and kisses Heather.

"I love it. Thank you much." Naya just stares at it loving it so much. Heather smiles.

"I thought it would make your mood at little happier. You really shouldn't worry anymore. I have to get going to work Ashley and I are going to be working late. Call me later okay?"

Naya nods, "I love you Hemo."

Heather smiles and kisses Naya's stomach then Naya. "I love you guys too."

Heather leaves. Naya smiles, looks at the clock and goes back to sleep.

About an hour later Naya wakes up again and gets into the shower. As she starts to wash her legs she notices dark red in the corner of her eye. She looks down and sees that its blood…

2022.

"I can't do this Heather." Naya says sobbing. "Turn the camera off!" She yells.

Heather turns the camera off. Naya wipes her tears off her face and gets off the bed and stares at Heather. "How could you force me to talk about this? What do you just enjoying making me remember how I killed our baby?"

Heather gets up off the bed and puts her arms around Naya. Naya pushes her off. "Naya you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't miscarry because of the fall. The doctor even said so."

Naya starts trembling with anger. "Bullshit, you know it was my fault! You blame me." Naya screams at Heather.

Heather reaches out for Naya again and Naya once again pushes her away. "Naya talk to me, I didn't want to talk about this because I wanted to fight. I wanted to talk about it to help you."

"I don't need your help Heather; I'm fine when I don't think about it. How could talking about how I killed our baby help me?"

Heather stands back watching her wife have so much anger still from what happened years before. "Naya you did nothing wrong. Come on come back to bed with me. I will fix this."

Naya laughs, "You can't fix this Hemo! You getting pregnant may have given us Lily who I love with all my heart but it never fixed this." Naya leaves the room slamming the door.

Heather sighs and is left there standing alone. She gets back on the bed and starts the vlog. "This is obviously still a sensitive subject for Naya. She was told up and down the fall did not cause the miscarriage but she never believed it. I will go get her and finish our story about telling you how Lily came about…" Heather turns the camera off. She knows Naya just needs sometime alone so she takes a shower and gets ready for bed. She lies down and rests thinking Naya will be back in anytime.

A next morning, Heather looks at the clock seeing it's 6:00 she must of passed out. Then she sees Naya never came back to bed. She leaves the bedroom looking for Naya. "Naya?" She looks around the house. She finds a note on the kitchen counter.

_Hemo,_

_I just need some time to think. You really had no right making me talk about that. It wasn't fair dredging all those feelings up._

_Naya._

Heather sighs and walks into the bedroom grabbing her phone. She dials Naya and goes straight to voicemail. She then calls Lea. "Lea, hey is Naya there?"

"Nooo, she said she was coming over last night but she never showed. I figured she decided not to. What time is it?" Lea asks.

Heather holds her stomach with a sick feeling. "It's a little after six, Lea can you have her call me if she shows up…Thanks." Heather ends the call and calls Naya's mother. "Yolanda? I'm sorry to have woken you."

"Hemo? "

Heather then realizes Naya can't be there by the tone in Yolanda's voice, "Yes sorry again I was just seeing if Lily was doing okay."

"Yes, she had a great night. I was just going to get up and get her ready for Disney shortly, she is very excited. Is Naya okay?"

Heather not knowing that honest answers lies, "Yes of course she is still sleeping I'll have her call you later." Heather ends the call.

She then calls Naya again and it goes straight to voicemail. "Naya will you please call me. I love you."

Heather then gets in her car and starts to drive around to all of Naya's favorite coffee shops looking for her. She calls some of her other friends and her sister and no success. She then decides to go over to Lea's. She pulls up to her house and up to the front door and knocks. Lea walks up to the door in her pajama's and looks out seeing Heather. Lea opens the door.

"Hemo? What are you doing here?" Heather pushes her way in panicked.

"Lea I don't know where she is…we had a fight last night…I should have never made her talk about the baby…I'm so stupid you gotta help me find her…I'm scared to call the hospitals will you? I don't know what happened to Naya." Heather freaks out to Lea standing in the doorway.

Then a little boy with blonde hair and fair skin a little older than Lily walks up listening to Heather. Lea puts her arm around the little boy. "Hey little man, say hi to Hemo."

The little boy smiles at Heather, "Hi Hemo, are you okay?"

Heather shakes her head fighting back tears from the little boy. "Hi Devon, no I'm not doing so good."

Lea bends down to Devon, "Dev, why don't you go wake up your mom so she can make you some breakfast. Devon turns around to walk out of the doorway.

"Seriously I'm so scared I don't know where Naya is Lea. Please help me." Lea hugs a Heather, who is now crying in fear. She knows there is something wrong with Naya she has never done this before.

Devon stops and turns back to Lea and Heather. "Hemo…"

Lea turns her head to Devon, "Honey, go wake up your mom. This is adult stuff."

Devon shakes his head and quietly walks away.

**To be continued….**

**WELL? **


	22. A baby choice and a baby story

**I just wanted to say first thanks again for the nice things some people have said. I don't know what I love more when a person reviews it who has been reading it since I started or a new person that just found it and read it. THEY ARE ALL AWESOME! Thanks! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. And btw there was a review I had on the last chapter from someone I can't remember the name. It was just, What the hell? I was just wondering if it was a good what the hell or bad what the hell? Because I didn't want to have upset you at all. Thanks!**

Chapter 22.

Heather pulls away from Lea and wipes her tears away from her face with hoodie sleeve. Lea pokes her on the arm looking at Heather.

"She's okay." Lea mouths to Heather.

"What?"

Lea raises her eyebrows at Heather and shakes her head. She then whispers in Heather's ear fast. "She's okay, just give her some time."

Heather starts to cry again this time because she is happy Naya is okay. She wishes she could help Naya but she knows that is partly her fault that she is angry with her.

"I'm going to go I guess. I'm going to keep looking for her. Will you please have Naya call me if you hear from her?" Heather says to Lea pretending Lea hadn't told her what was going on in case Naya was listening. She didn't want to get her anymore upset.

Lea nods while reaching out touching Heather's hand and smiling at her. "I will, she's okay probably just thinking about things."

"Yeah, I just wish she could to me and talk about it." Heather then shakes her head to Lea and leaves the house.

Lea stands there sad for her friends and wishing she still wasn't put in these situations. Naya peaks her head slowly down the hallway Lea turns around seeing Naya. "She's gone Naya."

Naya walks out to the hallway her eyes are still beat read from crying all night. "Thanks Lea, I'm sorry I know you hate lying I just really need a little more time to think."

Lea nods her head in acceptance to Naya then walks up to her and hugs her. "It will be okay…it wasn't your fault Naya just remember that."

Naya buries her head in Lea shoulder. Then Dianna walks up with Devon and hugs Naya and Lea. "Oh Naya. We love you."

Devon joins in the hug. "Naya I love you…Hemo does too…mom can you make me breakfast now?"

They girls laugh at Devon.

-A few hours later at Naya and Heather's house.

Heather is lying in bed with a bag of chips and bowl of ice cream watching TV. Her phones starts to vibrate and she gets excited thinking its Naya. She reaches for it off the nightstand knocking her bag of chips on the ground. It was a new email saying she posted a new video on her vlog. She looks confused at the phone and opens the email up. The title of the video is "Maybe it wasn't my fault but it feels like it." She knows that she didn't post a video with that name. Heather then clicks on the video which directs her to the site starting it. She sees its Naya…

Naya is at Lea's house. She looks so sad and in pain. Heather sighs and fights back tears seeing her wife in so unhappy only wishing she was there to help her.

"Hi everyone, I just wanted to do this video to explain my behavior on the last one. I see that Hemo uploaded it last night…this is kind of strange without her next to me…I just wanted to say sorry, I know that Hemo said she wants this vlog to be real and honest. But I guess I just wasn't ready for that last night. You should know that the subject of our miscarriage hasn't been brought up in a long time. Hemo always want us to heal and move on from it but I always thought…" Naya starts to cry and bites on her bottom lip to try to control her tears. "I always thought it was my fault and because of that I could never do that. But last night when I pushed Heather away from me; when all she wanted to do was be there and help me, I felt so terrible. We told each other when we got married that we would never push each other away again. After I did, I did some soul searching which made me realize actually the feelings I feel inside aren't anger that I killed our baby but in fact fear because I'm scared to try again. That I will mess it up again, I just don't know what I would do if lost another baby. But I want to try that's all I know now. I always knew it wasn't my fault in the back of my mind and it only took talking about it one more time and admitting these feelings to finally accept it. Hemo gave me Lily to show me how much she loved us when we lost our first baby now I want to show her how much I love us too by facing this fear and trying again." Naya smiles. "So yeah, I'm sorry I got upset I guess I can't promise that won't happen again but please don't think I'm a bad person. I just had a moment…I guess I'll see you next time. I love you Hemo if you are watching this."

The video ends Heather is smiling. She jumps out of bed stepping on the bag of chips making a loud crunch. She runs out to the kitchen grabs her keys and purse and leaves the house..

-Lea's house.

Heather runs up to the front door and rings the doorbell. Devon peeks out the window next to the door and sees its Heather. He opens the door.

"Hemo." With a big smile.

Dianna walks up behind Devon seeing Heather.

"Come in Hemo…she's in the guest bedroom." Dianna says to Heather.

Heather nods walking past them and darts for the guest room. She opens the door and sees Naya laying on the bed with her back to her. She climbs in the bed and holds her. Naya knowing its Heather grabs Heather's hand from her side and wraps it around her waist.

Naya and Heather both start to let a final sob out for their baby that they lost. They both know this is the closure they needed. They hold each other saying nothing.

-Moments later, Heather and Naya are sitting on the bed talking.

"So you really want to try again to have a baby?" Heather asks Naya while running her hand up her side.

"Yeah, I think that it's time to try again. I mean we still have a lot of that donor stored at the sperm bank…" Naya mentions to Heather then Heather jumps off the bed and runs out of the room. Naya looks confused and sit up on the bed. "Did I say something wrong?" She says to herself.

-Heather walks back in the room with Dianna and Lea.

"Okay I have a super great idea everyone." Heather says excitedly to them. She then grabs the video recorder off the dresser. "I was thinking we could take advantage of us all being together and do a video of how I got pregnant with Lily…I mean we were all a part of that day…" Heather flashes her big blues to all of them.

"Okay." They all say.

"I'm going to go put a movie on for Devon. Be right back." Lea says then leaves the room.

The rest of the girls sit on the bed waiting for Lea to come back. "Do you think Lea is really okay with talking about this on camera?" Naya asks Dianna.

Dianna shrugs, "I think so I mean she said you guys asked her other night and she said yes. You know that she has been living her life very "closeted" these past 10 years. Maybe she is finally just sick of it."

"That's good don't you think? I mean I've always felt bad for you guys that you hide it." Naya says as she sits between Heather's legs.

"Well, it worked for both of us. I can't explain it, we aren't like you guys and other couples we are okay with having what we have behind closed doors. She just didn't want it to be type casted when she was younger but now I don't think she cares. Plus who is really watching this anyway." Dianna says laughing at Heather. Naya then laughs at Heather as well.

"HAHA guys." Heather pouts.

"I personally never got type casted. I thought I would have but it was all good for me. I was lucky but I can see that she would have been scared about it." Naya shares with them.

Lea walks in and everyone goes silent. "What? Were you guys talking about me?"

They girls laugh at Lea. "No…" Dianna says watching Lea start to frown. "Well maybe but it was nothing big we were just talking about…nothing it was nothing. Come here." Dianna says patting a spot for Lea next to her on the bed. Lea walks over and sits down next to Dianna and Dianna puts her arm around Lea and kisses her on the cheek.

"Okay everyone ready?" Heather asks. Naya and Dianna nod while Lea has to primp herself as much as she can. They all once again laugh at Lea. "Lea don't worry your….whatever." pointing to Dianna "just said no one watches this anyway."

"Oh, my whatever said that huh?" Lea smiles at Dianna.

"K guys I'm starting." Heather starts the camera. "Hey everyone we are back. I'm Heather Morris-Rivera, you all know my beautiful wife Naya, and we have a couple guests today…" Heather spans the camera out showing Dianna and Lea. "Dianna Agron and Lea Michele." They wave in the camera. "They are here…well we are actually at their…" Heather stops without finishing feeling strange telling the people watching they live together. Lea looks at Heather and smiles.

"House Hemo…they are at our house. Hemo you are too funny." Heather smiles at Lea.

"Yeah like she said, I thought we could do they video about when I got pregnant with Lily finally and who better yet help us tell the story then the two people that helped us.." Heather explains.

"Just for the record, I'm super stoked about this video because for anyone that I haven't already explained the rumors that came from this situation now hopefully they will know." Lea says crossing her arms.

"Oh poor Lea." Dianna and Naya say together.

"Okay, so I had a few inseminations at the doctor because we had success with that with Naya but they didn't work for me. We decided to try it at home instead. One random day when I was working in Long Beach I took my temp and then found out I was ovulating. I called Naya, and then it began…"

2016…

Heather runs out of the bathroom of her trailer grabbing her cell phone and calls Naya, "NAYA!"

"Heather!" Naya says laughing back.

"I'm ovulating! I can be home in like an hour. Can you go grab some of sperm at the bank and meet me there? I think they close in like a hour so you will have to hurry." Heather says as she grabs her things together in the trailer.

"Baby, I would love to but I'm in Santa Barbara. Did you forget what today is?" Naya says disappointed.

"NO NO! Naya, come on get your sexy ass in the car and come back. Please I want to do this today. I have a good feeling about it this time." Heather begs Naya.

Naya sighs and pauses, "Okay I'll be there as soon as possible, but I won't make it to the sperm bank so you will have to go there and get it."

"I will. I love you Naya."

"I love you too. You are crazy but I love you." Naya ends the call and jumps out of her chair on set and runs to the director explaining she has to leave.

Moments later Heather gets out on the 710 and sees there is crazy traffic. She looks at her watch and knows she can't make it to LA before they close. She thinks and grabs her cell phone and dials, "Lea, what are you doing?"

Lea sighs, "Traffic…sitting in traffic, Di and I just got out of her baby doctor appointment. Now we are sitting in traffic on the I-5."

"That is sooo wonderful!"

Lea laughs, "Ah no, it's not Hemo, traffic sucks."

"No it is, can you get off at the next exit and go over and pick up some sperm at the sperm bank for Naya and I and drop it off at our place?" Heather says completely serious.

Lea busts out laughing at Heather. A very pregnant Dianna looks at Lea wondering what she missed. "Ooookay, Hemo no. If this is another joke you and Naya are trying to pull on me I'll just stop it before it happens and no."

"No No, put Di on the phone."

Lea hands the phone to Dianna, "Here Hemo needs to talk to you. Just a fair warning she is losing her mind or else trying to prank me. Don't give into it I really don't want to drive in circles all evening."

Dianna looks confused and takes the phone from Lea. "Hemo? Ok…Sure….Ok…Sounds good…K bye." Dianna ends the call and hands it back to Lea.

"What did she want?" Lea asks Dianna scared.

"Get off at the next exit we are going to the sperm bank. This is so exciting aren't you excited!" Dianna leans over and kisses Lea on the cheek.

Lea raises her eyebrows and sighs. "Di no! I told you to stand strong they are pulling a fast one on us. Come on work with me here!"

Dianna laughs, "Lea, she was serious they need our help."

"Okay, but I swear if this ends with anything but Hemo getting sperm put inside of her you owe me one...Okay that was something I thought I would never say out loud."

Dianna laughs.

-Sperm bank

Lea pulls up and parks the car. Lea grabs a hat and her sunglasses out of backseat. She puts a coat on and zips it up. Dianna and her get out of the car. Dianna looks at her and all covered in the almost 90 degree weather. "Cold?" Dianna asks.

"I really can't be seen with you at a sperm bank. I mean you are pregnant and there are already rumors that people don't think it was your loser ass boyfriend that dumped you after he found out. If we are seen here those will be even stronger." Lea says to Dianna while walking inside.

"Lea, get real. I hope you are seen so maybe you will be forced to acknowledge us." Dianna says under her breath.

Lea doesn't hear her because she is too busy looking out for photographers. They get to the front desk and Lea tries not to make eye contact with the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a specimen for Morris-Rivera." Dianna says to the woman.

The woman sees Dianna's pregnant stomach. "Honey, I don't think you need any specimen. Or maybe is it for you miss?" The lady says looking at Lea.

Lea looks up in shock. "NO NO not me." Lea then laughs.

The lady recognizes Lea after getting a good look at her and then hearing her laugh. "Wait….I know you. Rachel Berry from that show Glee right? What are you doing here? And wait you are Quinn right? Oh wait…this is for Naya and Heather? Wait are you guys together too? I knew you guys were what did they call you guys…Achele or something like that right?"

Lea rolls her eyes behind her glasses then politely smiles while Dianna laughs. "Just give us the sperm…please." Lea begs the woman.

Dianna and the woman laugh at Lea. "Okay ladies I'll get it. But can I have a picture with you guys afterwards?"

Lea smiles with frustration and nods her head. The woman smiles and goes to get the sperm.

Dianna walks up close to Lea. "That went well don't you think?"

"Shut up." Lea says under her breath and Dianna laughs again.

-Naya and Heather's house.

Heather walks in and sees Dianna and Lea sitting on the couch. She walks over to them.

"Did you guys get it? I mean it went okay right?"

Lea stands up. "Don't ask. You better get knocked up that's all I gotta say Hemo. Now I have to go call my mother and tell her if she sees a picture of me at a sperm bank tomorrow that I'm not giving her a grandchild."

"Thaaanks, that was kind of an awkward thing to say to me but yeah thanks I guess."

"We are going to book now if it's okay. Don't call us if you need any more sperm." Lea says sarcastically.

"Haha, thanks guys." Heather says hugging Lea.

"Good luck Hemo, just think we could raise our kids pretty close together. That would be very cool. Tell Naya we love her." Dianna hugs Heather.

"Will do thanks again guys." Lea and Dianna leave as Heather gets this ready for Naya.

A little bit later Naya walks in the house. She walks the bedroom door. She opens the door and she sees there are candles lite and rose pedals on the bed. "Hemo?"

Heather walks out of bathroom in black lingerie and two glasses of champagne. Naya smiles Heather walks up to Naya and hands her a glass and kisses her. "Welcome home. I love you."

Naya sips the champagne then puts it down on the dresser. She takes Heather by the hips and looks at her. "Can I be greeted this way every day even when we aren't going to be making a baby?" Heather smirks at Naya. "I love you Heather."

Heather smiles and takes off Naya's shirt while Naya takes her pants off and then fall into bed kissing…

2022…

Heather and Naya are kissing and Dianna and Lea are looking on. "Aww." Dianna and Lea say.

"You guys we never told you the best part…" Dianna says. Heather and Naya look at her. "The rumors were always right Lea and I did get a donor for Devon and it's the same one as Lily's."

Naya and Heather's mouths drop. Lea slaps Dianna on the arm. "Shut up Di…she is joking guys." Lea says to the girls.

Heather and Naya smack Dianna. "Oh my god! I was so excited there for a second and scared to death at the same time." Heather says.

"I totally believed you, I mean you guys have been dating on and off since what our engagement party right? When I caught you fucking in the guest bedroom right?" Naya blurts out.

"Okay CUT!" Lea yells.

Heather laughs and turns the camera off.

"You are sooo taking that last part out…right?" Lea says to Heather.

"I don't know Lea, Hemo says she wants this to be honest and real." Naya butts in.

The girls laugh at Lea and Dianna grabs Lea and kiss her. "I thought that was hot Lea."

"What the hell.." Lea says and Dianna smiles widely. Naya and Heather turn to each other and smile.

Heather leans in and whispers in Naya ear, "Thank you for not telling them we saw them fucking the night before our wedding too."

Naya smiles at Heather. "That's another vlog…"

**Well? I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was kinda fluffy but don't worry I just can't do lots of sadness in a row. I find it drags if you do. So I decided I'll do it when it's necessary don't worry I won't let it get to fluffy either. I really love this fanfic and I hope you do too! Have a good Sunday. Maybe I'll update soon if you want me too.. **


	23. Greatest day and worst day in one

**Hey readers I hope you are still out there and enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry that it's been so long I have no excuses except that I have been going through a lot with work and life. But hopefully I'm back and for good. Like once again I hope you read this and like it. **

Chapter 23…

2022

Naya is sitting the kitchen table with Lily eating breakfast. Lily is eating a bowl of coco puffs cereal and Naya is eating a bagel while looking through her phone.

"Mama, when is Mommy going to be back from her work?" Lily asks Naya, looking up at her with big blue eyes.

Naya smiles and rubs Lily's back. "She is coming home in a couple hours baby. I know she is been gone with Aunt Ashley working. I miss her too."

Lily smiles and nods at Naya. "You take me to school right now so when I get home I will see her okay?"

Naya laughs and watches Heather's clone get up from the table putting her shoes on and grabbing her backpack. Lily then stands by the door.

"I'm ready Mama, come on." She says putting her hands on her waist.

Naya gets up on the chair and loses her balance and puts her hand on her stomach from pain. "I'm coming baby give Mamma a second." She says hiding her sudden pain from her daughter. Naya moves slowly getting her coat and purse. They then leave for Lily's school.

-About an hour later.

Naya runs in the house dropping her purse at the door and sprints the bathroom. She falls to the ground and throws up in the toilet. After throwing up she gets up and looks in the mirror in confusion. "What did I eat?" she says to herself. She walks back into the kitchen and starts the clean up the kitchen from breakfast. She glances at the calendar next the sink and looks at the few months. She notices the dates Heather and her marked when they were doing inseminations since they started at trying to get pregnant again. The first two cycles had no success the last one was a little over a month ago. They did a pregnancy test and it was negative and she really never thought twice about not getting her period just assuming it was late. "Noo. It can't be or can it?" She goes into the bathroom grabbing a pregnancy test.

Minutes later Naya is standing in front of the mirror smiling looking at the positive test. She grabs her phone and calls Heather. "Hemo!" She says excitedly.

Heather who is driving in rush out traffic near LA. "Naya!" Heather says sarcastically back at her wife.

"Are you sitting down?" Naya asks.

"Um yeah for like two hours now in traffic does that count? My ass is killing me." Heather laughs back. "What's up? I really don't want any bad news I just want to come home to my girls and fall onto our bed."

Naya smiles, "This is for surely not bad news.."

"Fuck! Oh my god! Asshole!" Heather screams and slams on her breaks.

"Are you okay?" Naya says worried about Heather.

"Yes, there was just an asshole that came out nowhere, no what where you going to say?" Heather says then hears a beep in her phone. "Wait, hold one a sec." She pulls her phone from her ear and looks at it.

Naya doesn't hear Heather say that. "We are pregnant!"

Heather looks at her phone and sees it was an alert her battery is dying. She hears Naya thru her phone. "What!" She yells in the phone which is away from her face at this point. Just then car truck comes out of nowhere and slams into the driver's side of the car. "Oh my god! Naya!"

Naya on the other end hear the crash and screams. "Heather! Heather!" Naya turns white as a ghost not knowing where Heather is but she has got to get to her.

-About an hour later Naya runs in the hospital after finding her thru her gps on her cell phone. She runs up to the nurses' station. "My wife she was brought here. She was in a car accident. Her name is Heather Mmmorris- Rivera."

The nurse looks at a frantic tear filled eyes Naya and comes around the desk. "They just brought her in they are working on her."

Naya wipes her eyes, "How bad is she?"

"I don't know her condition I will check have a seat. I'll be right back." The nurse points the waiting room near her.

Naya walks to the emergency room and sits down starting to fidget with her ring trying to stay strong for Heather. Moments later a doctor and the same nurse walk towards Naya.

"Mrs. Rivera?" The doctor says to Naya. Naya nods and stands. "Heather is in stable condition; she is still unconscious and needs to be taken in for surgery. The accident shattered her hip and fractured her lower back when she was pinned in the car. She has internal bleeding but we have in controlled."

Naya starts to cry not realizing how hard hearing these things were actually going to be. "She's going to be okay though..right?"

The doctor exhales and nods, "Getting her up to surgery is the most important thing right now."

Naya nods trusting the doctor, "Thank you doctor. Can I see her?"

"Yes, come with me." The three walk down the hall and into one of the room. Heather is hooked up to machines and unconscious. Naya runs up to her and takes her hand.

"I'm here Heather. I love you. I know you will be fine, I know you."

The doctor and nurse look on at Naya talking to Heather. "Is there anything about her we should know any allergies or past surgeries? I did notice a scar from a surgery on her spin." The doctor says looking at Heather's chart.

Naya bites her lip wiping her tears again and shakes her head. "She doesn't have any allergies…the scar is from a surgery she had from a fall, she is a dancer and she had an accident a few years ago, dancing means so much to her…"

"Good to know thanks." The doctor looks at Naya and puts his arm around her. "She is strong we already know that, I will do everything I can."

Naya exhales knowing Heather is the strongest person she knows. The doctor leaves and nurse opens her hand to Naya showing she has Heather's rings.

"I got these to give to you. I didn't want them to get lost." The nurse hands the rings to Naya.

"Thank you." Naya grabs the rings and holds on to them tightly as the wheel Heather out of the room to surgery. "Heather I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much." Naya gives Heather one last kiss before the take her away.

About an hour later, Naya is sitting in the waiting room on her phone. "She is still in surgery mom I haven't heard anything. Thanks for picking Lily up. Yeah don't say anything to her right now. I'll call her a couple hours. Yeah I called Heather's mom already. She is going to come over if she needs to I just have to give her the update. Mom I can't lose her…" Naya starts to cry.

"Naya, Heather is not going anywhere. If I know Heather she is more worried about you right now. I finally got around to watching the new video you two did last month. You know your wedding one, which don't worry I still would like to talk to you about but that's another time. Heather's strength is defined in her vows to you. Just think of that right now. It will get you through this. I love you Naya. I'll be there with Lily just call when you are ready."

Naya nods trying to stay strong. "Thanks mom you are right, love you. Tell Lily I love her too. I will call you soon." She ends the call and curls up in the chair. She unclenches her fist and looks at Heather's rings. They have small amounts of blood on them and she wipes them off.

-A little over a month ago

Heather is getting the video recorder set up in bedroom while Naya is taking a pregnancy test. Naya walks to the doorway of the bedroom and Heather looks up at her.

"Well?" Heather says nervously.

Naya frowns and shakes her head. Heather pats the bed next to her and Naya walks over and lies next to her. "I really thought this was the time I just felt different. I felt familiar somehow. I can't explain it but it was just a feeling I had."

Heather holds Naya and kisses her softly. "It will happen Nay; I promise…I love you."

"I just hope we didn't wait too long, we aren't that young anymore."

Heather laughs, "I don't know about you but I feel young still, I mean I haven't opened my dance studio yet. We have lots of life left that's for sure. We will just try again in a couple months because I think that we might miss the window next month because I have to work with Ashley on that movie."

Naya pouts, "I hate when you go out of town, I mean you are just the glue around here."

Heather laughs, "What would you do without me huh?"

"Die." Naya says holding tighter to Heather.

Heather laughs and Naya then she pouts again, "Yeah I'm pretty awesome I know." Heather then tickles Naya. "So I was thinking about sharing our wedding story with everyone tonight."

"Oh lovely." Naya says sarcastically. "I mean I don't think hardly anyone knows that story. Hopefully it goes over well."

"Exactly, it would be fun sharing." Heather begs.

Naya nods and Heather starts the video.

"Hello everyone sorry it's been a couple months but Naya and I have been busy trying to get her pregnant and don't worry we will let you guys know when we do. We thought that we would tell the story of wedding tonight to make up for our long time away." Heather says.

"And I just wanted to say for the record before we start that the moral of this story is that Heather and I got married and mom when you watch this I hope you don't hate Hemo and me. We always wanted to tell you but yeah I'll be honest we were scared."

Heather laughs nervously, "That goes for me too mom. Okay some background its January a couple weeks before our huge wedding we our mothers have almost all planned…we love you mom's..anyways it has becoming extremely stressful for Naya and me. I was at home reading news on my phone. Naya comes storming through the door and falls to the couch next to me…."

2013…

"I can't take it Hemo…she made me go to another fitting, test even more cakes, and get this she made me look at candy centerpieces…I mean come on candy centerpieces. I swear this is supposed to be the best day of our lives. I think it's more hers." Naya curls up to Heather warm body on the couch.

Heather smiles and puts her arm around Naya. "I know what you mean I mean I'm totally thinking maybe it wouldn't be that bad if my mom went back to hating I was gay again. She called me five times today to go over who is RSVP'ing and seating arrangements."

The doorbell rings.

"Can you get the door and if it's my mom will you tell her I joined a cult." Naya says in exhaustion.

Heather laughs at Naya kissing her and gets off the couch walking to the door. She looks through the peep hole then opens the door. Dianna and Lea are standing there with two bottles of wine.

"Hey guys we heard from each of you how stressful your days were we thought this might help." Lea says showing them the wine.

Naya jumps off the couch, "Oh my god get inside before my mom calls and ruins this."

-A couple hours later the girls are all pretty much drunk and talking.

"I think you guys should just go to Las Vegas and get married. Screw the family. I mean they weren't there when you fell in love. I mean your mom didn't accept you guys till what like 5 minutes ago?" Lea says loudly.

"No shit! I agree Hemo, come on lets go." Naya says laughing and Heather gives the topic a lot of thought in her drunken mind but laughs it off.

"So speaking of sex…I want to tell you guys something..well Lea and I do that is.." Dianna says while Lea shakes her head no to Dianna.

"Wait when were we talking about sex? Did I miss something?" Heather says confused. "I mean we can don't get me wrong anything but wedding talk is cool with me."

Dianna realizes maybe this isn't the right time and shakes her head. "Nothing never mind."

-The next morning.

Heather is up early packing a bag in the bedroom. She leaves and brings it out to the kitchen and grabs some coffee and walks back in the bedroom up to a sleeping Naya. She sets the coffee on the nightstand. "Naya…"

Naya groans and opens her eyes. She clenches her head and grabs for her glasses and then her coffee she can already smell. "How much did you let me drink last night? What time is it?"

"Too much I guess and it's almost noon. Come on you need to get ready. We have to get going." Heather sits on the bed next to her.

Naya sits up and attempts to opens her glued shut eyes at Heather who is smiling at Naya. "Oh my god please don't say my mom is waiting for me out there."

Heather shakes her head. "No come on seriously get up Lea and Dianna are going to be here pretty soon."

"Okay…I'm so lost where are we going?" Naya says now looking at Heather.

"We are going to drive to Vegas and get married. Come on it will be fun. Let's do it!" Heather says with a big grin on her face.

Naya laughs hysterically thinking Heather is joking. "Baby good one!" She then realizes with Heather reaction she wasn't kidding. "You are serious?"

Heather nods, "Yes, Naya I want to get married to you just me and you; it's always been me and you for so long I want to share this last moment together alone. I mean then maybe the whole family wedding won't be as difficult because we will always have this…Marry me Naya Rivera?"

Heather smiles flashing her baby blues at Naya. "You can stop trying to convince me, and get off the bed I have to get ready, I'm getting married today!"

They smile at each other and kiss.

-6:00 pm.

The girls pull into Las Vegas. Naya is driving while the girls are looking at all the wedding chapels.

"Oh my god look Adele is in Las Vegas tonight. We should get tickets. Oh never mind she already started." Lea blurts out.

"I'm sure they are sold out. I mean its Adele." Heather says. "Plus I'd rather get married."

Naya smiles and leans over kissing Heather. "Yeah me too, but I'm come on it is Adele honey." Naya says and laughs.

"Naya drive to the Stratosphere." Naya looks at Heather in shock.

"Why?"

Heather smiles, "Because do it, no questions."

They all smile and Naya pulls up the hotel and they get out of the SUV. The valet takes the keys and girls grab their bags. They walk into the hotel.

"Dianna take Naya shopping for a dress." Heather kisses Naya who is speechless. "I love you see you soon."

"I love you more. What are you up too?"

Heather smirks at Naya and pulls Dianna and Lea toward her. "I need to talk to you guys." They walk off to the side. "I'll leave our room keys at the front desk make sure you guys get some dresses and meet us on top of the Stratosphere at 8:00." Heather says to Dianna.

Dianna nods to Heather, "Where are you guys going?"

"I have to make a few more calls, Lea needs to help me. And we have to get dresses too. Take care of her don't let her change her mind." Heather says nervously.

"Yeah I doubt that will happen but okay will do." Dianna looks at Lea. "Bye Lea." She says awkwardly to her. Heather notices and rolls her eyes at the two.

"Come on." Heather smiles one last smile at Naya and then her and Lea walk off up to the counter to check in.

8:00 p.m. in a small balcony chapel on the top of the Stratosphere.

Heather and Lea on waiting with the officiator.

Heather is dressed in an elegant red dress. Lea is wearing a black dress. "I can't believe what we accomplished in two hours. We should like win award or something." Lea says noticing Heather looking at the clock on the wall. Lea grabs Heather's hand. "She will be here. She is just fashionable late."

"I hope you are right. I hope she didn't change her mind about this."

"Impossible…you guys are meant to be…" Just then the door opens to the chapel. Dianna is standing there in a long black dress. Lea's mouth drops at the sight of her. "Hemo I have to tell you something…"

"Right now?" Heather looks for Naya.

"Yes…I'm sorry but I have to tell someone…Dianna..told me that she loves me."

Heather looks at Lea. "And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"Naya told me she saw you guys messing around at our engagement party Lea and I mean come on." Heather says continuing to look for Naya walking through the door.

"I love her but I don't think I can love her like she loves me."

"Loving her is the important part Lea. Don't forget that, everything else will just fall into place…" Just then Naya walks through the door. She is wearing a royal blue dress. The girls lock eyes and both starts to tear up. Dianna walks up next to Lea they sit down in the chairs. Naya walks up to the front of the chapel.

"It's about time." Heather says smiling at Naya. "I'm usually the late one…you look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I was late I couldn't find a place to park." The girls smile. "You look so beautiful Hemo. You sure you wanna do this Hemo?"

Naya waiting for Heather to say something instead she is quiet. Just then music starts to rise. The doors open again everyone looks at the door. Adele walks in and smiles at Naya and Heather.

"Are you serious? How did you do this?" Naya says to Heather.

"Ask Lea. She is amazing she did it for us. After this we need to help her with her feelings with Dianna." Naya smiles and looks at Lea. She mouths thank you to Lea. Lea smiles back and nods.

Adele walks up to them. "Ladies congratulations, Naya, Heather requested I sing this to you she says it's how she feels right now at this moment."

"One and Only" music continues and Adele sings to them.

-After the song the ceremony begins. They get to their vows.

"Naya, I just wanted to say thank you for giving me this chance to love you. I know that it hasn't been a perfect past but I promise you I will try my hardest to make it the best future we can get. When I look at you I thank god for you, you are my strength. I mean you say I'm the strong one but I'm only strong because I have you. All I want to do is make you happy because you are my life. I promise I will never give up on us and never leave this earth one day sooner than I have to because that would be one less moment I have with you. Thank you for never giving up on us. I cherish you Naya Rivera I vow to be the woman you deserve for the rest of our lives. Do me a favor trust me and I'll show you I'm worthy of your trust by never hurting you and worshiping our love..."

2022…

Naya is still looking at Heather's rings and smiles remembering Heather's vows to her. She knows Heather won't give up she promised her. She is then brought back into reality when she sees the nurse walking her way. The nurse sits down next to Naya. She grabs her hand and looks at Naya.

"Mrs. Rivera…"

Naya scared to death knowing this can't be good….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
